Naruto : The Next Generation
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: After a lifetime of struggle Naruto has finally accomplished his goal of becoming Hokage. Though he'll learn the position might not be what he originally thought. As time passes new problems appear, some not as simple to deal with as others. Though he'll always have the support of his friends and family as the years go on. (Alternate Universe)
1. The Seventh Hokage

**The Seventh Hokage**

Sakura knew this wasn't going to be easy. Being the Head Medical Ninja in the entire Leaf Village you'd think she of all people would know what to do in this situation. But ready about it in a book and applying it in life are two entirely different things.

She took a careful step forward but despite that still managed to knock her belly against the medical table. With a wince Sakura stepped back, holding her aching stomach.

"Sakura."Ino said turning to her." Are you alright?" She along with several others of the medical staff appeared around her.

"Don't worry." She said waving them off." I'm fine." The others backed away as Sakura managed to balance herself despite the pregnant belly.

Even though the war had been over for a year now she knew things would never be the same. Naruto became Hokage replacing their old teacher Kakashi the 6th Hokage. After the pain passed her Sakura thought it would be best to go and visit her husband. So she pulled herself together and made her way over to the Hokage's Office. She put on her coat an ear-muffs and prepared to brave the cold outside.

People stopped her along the way to congratulate her. They gave their congratulations, best wishes, hopes for a boy or girl. Sakura accepted them kindly and gave a polite 'No thank you' to their offer of helping her up or down the stairs.

And then she came to it finally, Naruto's office. There was a guard stationed outside the door who greeted Sakura upon seeing her. She pushed opened the door and walked inside to see the Hokage's desk less than ten feet in front of her. But the chair was turned away from her. No doubt meaning Naruto was looking outside the window to view the village, a favorite pass time of his.

"Good Afternoon." She greeted him. But silence was her answer as she continued to make her way across the room." Good Afternoon." She said again but still there was no answer." Naruto?" she reached forward and put her hand on the chair." Are you-" But when she spun the chair around and looked forward she came upon a frightening sight. The chair was empty." The Hokage was neglecting his duties again." NARUTO!"

And at that moment the Hokage was at his favorite spot in the whole Leaf Village Ichiraku Ramen. Sitting with him were some of the younger ninja of the village. The seats were filled and those who couldn't sit stood in the hopes of eating and hearing a story from the Hokage.

Naruto gulped back another bowl and set it back down as a refreshing 'ah' left his mouth.

"Another!" He yelled. Teuchi nodded and got to work making more." For everyone!" And the children cheered at his generosity. But the cheering died down right as another hot bowl was set down before Naruto." Ah" He sighed picking up his chop-sticks and preparing to eat." You know Teuchi you cook better than my wife maybe I should hire you to cook from now one."

"Oh really?" said a voice in his ear. And it was a voice Naruto knew all too well. He turned around to see none other than Sakura standing there.

"Cherry Blossom." Naruto greeted her with an innocent smile." H-How long have you been standing there?"

"How long have you been eating here?" She asked. But gave him no time to answer." Get up."

"Alright, Alright." He said rising to his feet. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a big fold of money." Here you are, for everyone." He pointed to the children around them and set the money on the counter." Keep the change." He turned and put one arm around his wife's shoulders and began walking away. He was ready to ask her how her day was, how she was really but she beat him to it.

"Is that where you were all day?" she asked him.

"No." He responded shaking his head and not looking at her.

"Oh? Then where were you?

"My Office. Where else would-"

"Really? Because from what I heard you weren't there for more than an hour before you left." Naruto sighed he knew where she was going with this." Do you know how long I was at the hospital today?"

"All day." He responded. He leaned down to put his head down next to her's." And I know you've worked so hard." He put one hand on her belly and the other on her shoulder.

"Naruto I'm serious I-" but she was cut off as he silenced her with a kiss." You're the Hokage you-" He silenced her with another kiss. And when he was finished he spoke next.

"You worry too much. Everything's going to be fine." Sakura let out another sigh.

"Just no more joking around." She said." You've got responsibilities now. You've got the whole village to look after."

"That's why I'm out here with my people." He said raising his arms up over to his head." Their my people. Let them see me, let them know me." Sakura reached out her hands and put them on his shoulders.

"Let them see you from your office doing your work." She corrected him." That is how you can help the village." Naruto's shoulders slouched under her touch." Alright?"

"Yes, yes." He managed a smile." Alright. " She could tell it hurt him somehow to hear this and even more to admit to it. But he wanted this position and this is what it required. Only time would tell if he could be up for it." You know the Rinne Festival's coming up." He said to her." What do you plan on getting me?" Sakura did not answer but instead pointed down to her giant belly.

The next day was very much the same. And during her own break Sakura decided to go and visit Naruto to see if their talk the day prior had any effect on him.

"Naruto?" she said upon pushing open the door. And to her great surprise there he was. Behind his desk working diligently.

"Sakura." He said in a frantic voice." Good to see you."

"You seem busy." She smiled despite herself as she walked deeper into the room.

"Oh I have to be." He replied." It's my duty." He managed to pry himself away from his work for a moment to hold her in his arms.

"You know you've gotten heavier." He commented." I hope you manage to shed some of this weight after the baby." And that was something no woman ever wanted to hear. So Sakura acted naturally and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying through the wall.

But then to make her even madder Naruto did not stay laying on the ground for long. Instead he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto was never here at all, it had all been a trick.

And if continued to skip out on work what would he do when the baby arrived.

The Hokage was meanwhile in the streets of the Village. Overjoyed with this festive time of year along with the fact that he had tricked his wife. He jumped from one rooftop to the next putting up decorations as he went a cheerful laugh to accompany him as he went along.

On the ground Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka watched him jump along and then land before them.

"Well done Naruto." Shikamaru said. The Nara man had a black hair growing on his chin while the rest of his body was bundled up in a scarf, gloves and a heavy jacket. Kiba was dressed similar in a big heavy fur coat, with the fur running across his shoulders and around his neck but exposed to show his chest.

"Here." Kiba said handing Naruto a cup of hot chocolate.

"Tis the season." Naruto chuckled." Cheers." And he began drinking his. When he was finished he looked past his friends. And between their heads he could see Sakura making her way around the marketplace, a grimace chiseled into her face." Oh My God!" He jolted dropping his drink.

"What?" Kiba questioned looking around.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked doing the same.

"Sakura's coming."Naruto said in a harsh whisper." If she asks you haven't seen me." Without another word he turned and dashed off into the crowd leaving his two confused friends behind.

"What do you think-" Shikamaru began.

"Hello boys." Said a voice from behind them. Turning around they saw the woman of Naruto's fears Sakura standing there.

"Sakura." Shikamaru greeted as he turned to her.

"Mrs. Uzumkai." Kiba said.

"Yes that's right." Sakura said." Speaking of which you haven't seen Mr. Uzumaki around have you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't." Shikamaru replied shaking his head.

"I haven't either." Kiba added. To avoid saying more he drank his hot chocolate.

"Uh-Huh." Sakura said nodding her head. After growing up with these two and being around them so often she'd grown somewhat wise to their antics. And right now her Bullshit meter was going off." Well if you do just happen to see him you'll send him my way, understand?" She said poking Kiba in his exposed chest.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Good. Now button up." She said running her finger along his exposed chest and neck." It's winter." Kiba quickly did as he was told covering his body in the fur of his jacket.

Sakura turned away and in the distance she thought she could see a familiar yellow haired ninja making his way about. Sakura prepared to sprint into a full speed run.

But right as she took a step forward the baby kicked and the wife of the Hokage found herself buckling over from the pain. She looked forward hoping Naruto wasn't too far away so when the pain passed she could chase after him.

But when she looked he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh you wanna play games." Sakura said despite the pain." Oh we're playing games."

The next day Naruto had a sudden summons. But he wasn't found in his Office or the Training fields. He was found at Ichiraku Ramen drinking the last of his bowl away.

"NARUTO!" a voice yelled in his ear. It was so sudden that Naruto spit out his ramen on onto Teuchi's face. He turned around and saw Kiba standing there panting his guts out." We've got trouble!" he told.

"Where?"

"The Hospital." He answered. Naruto's face twisted with confusion." It's Sakura." Naruto's eyes widened with shock. Without a moment to loose he took a step forward and began running off towards the Hospital.

"Hey you still have to pay!" called Teuchi. Without a second though Naruto dug his hand into his pocket grabbed the handful of money that was there and tossed it in the old man's face. He continued to run as Teuchi began counting." Hey your still three dollars short!"

Kiba instead of following his Hokage stayed back and paid the rest of the bill.

Naruto himself arrived at hospital pushing open the doors and looking around frantically.

"Naruto!" Ino called as she appeared before him." This way." She pointed to him." At the end of the hall." He didn't even wait for her he just ran down and kicked the door open before him.

And before him he could see Sakura lying on the table surrounded by the medical staff.

"Sakura!" He said moving around and coming to her side. And on further inspection he could see she was not well. Her face was pale and her eyes were barely open." Sakura what's wrong?" He said moving closer to her.

"Naruto." Ino said getting his attention." I was trying to tell you. The baby came early…and didn't make it. There's not much else we can do for Sakura."

"No." Naruto said hanging his head.

"Naruto." Sakura's weak voice broke out. Quick as a flash Naruto bent down to her.

"I'm here." He said to her." I'm here." He pressed her hand between the two of his.

"Naruto." She said again. But her head began to bob back and forth. She was fading fast.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry." Naruto said." I should have been here." Sakura continued to look at him but looked as if she was fading fast. "And I will be here." He continued." I'll find a way to balance everything. Work, the Village, and you."

"Promise?" Sakura grunted turning her head to him slightly.

"I Promise." He responded.

"Good." Sakura replied in her normal voice. Then in one quick motion the Hospital team backed away and Sakura jumped off the table and to her feet.

"W-What's going on?!" Naruto shrieked." You, the baby?"

"The baby isn't due for another few weeks." Sakura responded turning to him." But let this be a lesson to you." She pointed a finger in his chest." To remember your duties for the future."

"W-What?"

"Good job everyone." Sakura said jumping to her feet. She turned to see Naruto with a look of bewilderment on his face as he tried to comprehend what had just happened." Shall we go home?" She extended her hand to him. Most likely without comprehending the situation he took her hand and rose up to his feet." I think maybe we should get takeout?" she said as they began walking." How about Ramen?"

"Really?!" He asked looking at her and understanding.

"No dumbass."

The following afternoon Sakura paid a visit to Naruto's Office. And when she pushed open the door and was sitting behind his desk signing paper after paper.

"Naruto." She said upon entering.

"Sakura." He responded tilting his head up for a glance at her before returning to his work.

"Working hard?" she said walking over and standing at his side, observing him carefully.

"Hardly working." He responded with a joke.

"When do you get off?" she asked. "I thought we might get lunch."

"I can't." He said to her." I've got to sign all these papers. Then I have a meeting with the Village Elders at two. Then at three I-" Without warning or provocation Sakura reached out and punched Naruto in the face. Sending him from his chair and onto the ground." WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled holding his face.

"Just making sure you weren't a clone." She smiled.


	2. Family Feud

**Family Feud**

The sun peaked over the Hokage Mountain and gave light to the morning in the Leaf Village. With the light of the morning that singled for all to get up and start their day. Everyone from the youngest Genin to the oldest Jonin, the vendors in the Marketplace to the Hokage rose from their bed and went to their place of work. All but one seemed to share in this enthusiasm.

Shikamaru Nara was flat on his back a blanket half-covering his body and a pillow over his eye. His mouth was wide open with spit dripping out from the side and an earth-shattering snore ripping into the air.

The Alarm next to his bed clicked to 7:30 and started ring. With a casual yawn Shikamaru rolled over and slapped it with his hand, silencing it. He was still not ready to begin the day and he nestled his head back into the pillow. But now a worse alarm was about to ring.

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled a woman's voice from the other room. He did not jump out of bed or even flinch. He simply opened his eyes knowing now that he had no choice but to get up.

So after a quick shower and dressing himself, he made his way down into the kitchen where his wife and daughter waited.

"Morning." Said Ino addressing him. She walked over and handed him a cup of coffee while leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He squinted his eyes as she did so." Oh you kept this thing?" She ran her hand along his chin where a long, bushy goatee was.

"Hm-Hm." Was all he replied with as he sat down. He sipped the coffee in his hand and flipped through the newspaper in front of him. Ino turned back to the sink and washing dishes. Shikamaru sat down, across from him in a booster seat was his daughter Inojin. She looked just like her mother but had her father's black eyes. She cooed and reached out to Shikamaru but he didn't seem to notice. He flipped a page over and strummed his fingers along the edge of the coffee cup.

"So how's work looking today?" Ino asked over her shoulder.

"Usual." He replied dryly." A drag as always." He closed the newspaper and now looked up to see his daughter reaching out to him. He took a final sip and rose to his feet." But I'd best get going." He began walking towards the door, passing his daughter who was reaching out for him still.

"Wait." Ino called stopping him as he was already at the door. He turned and watched as his wife carrying his daughter stood in the doorway behind him." Don't you want to say goodbye." She asked with a flashing of her eyelashes.

He didn't move at first but then turned and walked over to them. He stood over his wife, putting both arms around her and grabbing her by the shoulders. She leaned her head up and pursed her lips. He leaned his head down next to her's and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you later tonight." Ino jolted awake and watched as Shikamaru connected his head with Inojin's. Then she saw his back as he headed out the door and to work.

As Captain of the Konoha Intelligence Division he was in charge of all information in and around the village as well in the other villages. Military movements from the Sound Village, treaties signed between the Grass and Stone Villages. The world was always changing around them and Shikamaru was in charge of changing with it. There wasn't any other man in the village that could do this job other than him.

Shikamaru entered the building to see everyone else all running around and beginning their days work. With sand still in his eyes and feet dragging across the floor Shikamaru made his way to his office. But then someone approached him, someone who could wake him up better than any coffee or energy drink.

"Captain Nara." A voice boomed in his ear. Shikamaru jolted to life and turned around to see Inoichi Yamanaka, current member of the Intelligence Division and his own father in law standing there." You're late."

"I was preoccupied at home." Shikamaru replied with."With the wife and-"

"Don't blame my daughter for your tardiness." He interjected." I taught her the importance of punctuality." Shikamaru backed down from the subject and simply nodded his head.

"We've got a lot on our plate today, Captain Nara." He said handing over a stack of papers to his young superior. Strange even though their ranks made Shikamaru the superior he always felt it was the opposite.

"Right. "Shikamaru said nodding his head and glancing at the papers without any idea what they pertained too." Well we'd best get started then." He turned and began walking towards his office and could tell by the heavy stomping behind him that Inoichi was going to accompany him.

He opened his office and headed to his desk, sloppily dropping the papers onto the desk as he walked around to his chair. Inoichi leaned in and re-stacked the papers neatly. Then Shikamaru sat behind his desk and looked at Inoichi expecting the older man to say something. But he said nothing he just stood there silently looking at him. Eventually Shikamaru managed up the courage to ask him.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

"What do you plan on doing after work?" He asked.

"After work?" Shikamaru repeated." Well um." He strummed his finger along his chin."I have this thing, I"

"You wouldn't mind helping out at the flower shop would you?" Inoichi said. But it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Well I don't know." He replied running his hand through his chair." I've got this thing and"

"Well my daughter can't do it she has a baby to look after. And my wife can't run the store all by herself." With each word his voice became more strain as if the village would explode if no one was manning the Flower Shop. But Shikamaru was never one for confrontation, especially an uphill battle.

"I'll uh" He cleared his throat." I'll be there." He nodded his head.

"Good." Inoichi smiled as he turned and prepared to leave. With a groan Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair and leaned forward in his chair.

Ino expected him back home at the usual time 5 pm, just in time for dinner. But as the time rolled around and then past Shikamaru did now show. This wasn't totally odd though, every couple of weeks he'd work late. It was just one of those things.

So Ino ate herself and feed her daughter and later on in the night went to bed, expecting to wake the next morning and see Shikamaru beside her.

She woke up the next morning by the sound of her own alarm. She sat up in bed and looked her left expecting to see Shikamaru. But she was surprised when she didn't. She quickly jumped out of bed and left the bedroom. This had never happened before even when he'd work late he'd always give her a notice prior and she'd certainly notice his arrival at the house when he returned. Her mind was a flurry of questions and ridiculous answers until she walked into the living room.

There was Shikamaru laid out across the couch, his right arm dangling onto the floor and his left leg propped up on the armrest. And of course he was snoring. Ino breathed a sigh of relief as Shikamaru snorted and rolled over in his sleep. But his rolling caused him to roll over and off the couch, onto the hard unforgiving floor.

His head rose from the floor blinking with disbelief, looking at his surroundings as if they weren't real.

"So was work hard last night?" asked Ino placing a plate of eggs and bacon before Shikamaru at the breakfast table. He still seemed very much asleep and viewed the objects around him in wide-eyed confusion.

"Hm?" Was the noise replied with.

"Work." She repeated taking a seat next to him." How late did you come home last night?"

"Past midnight." He yawned. He pushed the egg on his plate around with his fork, uninterested in eating it.

"And what were you doing?"

"Uh you know." He turned his head so he could scratch the back of his head and spoke into his armpit."Stuff and….stuff."

"Stay home late this morning." She said reaching her hands out and putting them on his. He jolted upon her touch and turned to her." You worked all night, you deserve the morning off." She leaned forward and kissed him on the neck and then his ear. And Shikamaru knew if he did that he'd never hear it from Inoichi back at the office, whether it was his daughter's fault or not.

Shikamaru seemed repulsed and distanced himself from, moving to arms distance.

"I've had a long night." He answered. "And still I have things to do." She reached out and took his hand.

"No you don't have to." She kissed it and he pulled away. He rose from his chair and stood before her.

"I'm the Captain of Intelligence." He said to her." The ears of the Hokage. I have duties I must perform." She stood up before him.

"You also have your duty to us." She put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He stood solid the whole time and when she stepped away he simply looked at her with a face of indifference.

"I'll see you later tonight." He said. Then he stepped past her and his daughter and left for work.

Ino was not a very paranoid person by any means, she reserved that for some of her friends. No she herself was not paranoid but more curious. And the way Shikamaru was acting recently it made her very curious indeed.

She could obviously ask but that was too… well obvious. So instead of finding out herself she would have someone else do it for her. And who better than dear old dad.

"What's all this about?" He asked with a scowl as Ino came before him. It wasn't all too often that his daughter came to him with distressing news. But when he heard it, it made his blood boil.

"Well Shikamaru's been acting strangely lately.

"He's always acted strange." Inoichi replied." He's a strange boy."

"Strange?" Her mother asked." Strange how?"

"Just…I don't know strange! Like he's hiding something? AH!" she jumped to her feet." My birthday's coming up, do you think he's planning something special?"

"Ino your birthday isn't for another six months." Her mother told.

"It never hurts to be prepared." She smiled.

"I know what's going on here." Inoichi said standing up." He's seeing another woman." The two women gasped.

"Are you sure?" His wife asked.

"Of course." Inoichi replied. He turned around to view Shikamaru in the other room.

"Thank you have a nice day." He said accepting the money from the customer.

"There's clearly something devious going on in that sick little head of his." Inoichi commented.

"I think that's a little excessive Daddy." Ino said.

"Mrs. Yamanaka." Shikamaru said as he appeared in the doorway." If it's alright with you'd I'd like to take off. I've got something's to attend to."

"Of course Shika darling." His mother-in-law replied."Thank you so much for coming by."

"C'mon Shika." Ino said getting up. "We'd better be heading home."

"I'm not going home." He said over his shoulder at her." I've got something I need to see about. Don't wait up!" Without another word he closed the door behind him.

"Strange indeed." Inoichi commented with his arms crossed." Now it's Daddy's turn to step in." He poked himself in the chest. He turned and walked towards the door."I'll see what I can find out."

"Daddy wait." Ino said reaching out her hand and grabbing onto his wrist. The Father paused and looked down at his daughter. Blinking as he waited to hear what she said." Make sure you tell me everything."

"Of course, my flower." He responded.

Despite being a man in his forties Inoichi was an experienced ninja and could still move like the best of them. Wherever he went he had an eagle's view of Shikamaru. Sometimes literally because he used his mind transfer jutsu for a better view.

He followed Shikamaru all around the market place which in and of itself wasn't very suspicious activity. That was until he found some company.

A short woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes approached him. The two exchanged pleasantries which also wasn't very strange. But they didn't part after that, in fact they stayed together.

Inoichi continued to observe Shikamaru from a distance. A moderate rain fall was coming down and he almost lost track of him in the crowd. He moved through the crowd as he kept trying to get a better look. He followed them to a small motel complex, Shikamaru leading the way with the mystery woman behind him.

A foolish move would be to follow them inside but Inoichi was not foolish. He poked his head inside to see which room they entered. From there he stayed outside to view everything from the window.

Standing outside the window he titled his head to veer inside. Everything was still but then in another moment the door opened up and Shikamaru came walking inside, the woman following after him.

"Where do you want these?" He asked her motioning to the bags in his arms.

"In the kitchen please." She said pointing in the direction of it. Shikamaru did as he was told as the woman went into the next room. Inoichi waited a few moments and then both of them returned to his view, but now there was another. In the woman's arms was a small bundle, a baby.

She walked forward with it and approached Shikamaru.

"Do you need help with anything else?" He asked.

"No." she said shaking her head. "I think we'll be alright." Shikamaru nodded his understanding while he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Then with a lick of his finger he went through his money, pushing aside bill after bill." No, No please." She said waving her free hand at him." Don't you've done so much already." But that did not stop him and Shikamaru extended the money towards her. Seeing no other option she accepted the money.

Seeing his job done Shikamaru turned and headed for the door.

"When will we see you again?" she asked. Shikamaru stopped in the door and turned back to her. Inoichi leaned in closer hoping to hear everything he could.

"I'll come around tomorrow after work." He answered.

"Okay." She nodded. She took a few steps forward and towards him. Then Inoichi watched as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek." Thank you." She said." Thank you for everything." Shikamaru didn't say anything in reply he simply smiled back at her, looking from the baby and then to it's mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promised. Without another word he walked away closing the door behind him. Inoichi now turned away from the window and the woman inside it to the ground below.

There was Shikamaru and a man under cover from the rain.

"This is for them." Shikamaru said handing the man money with one hand and pointing with his free hand to the place he'd just left. Inoichi ducked to avoid from being seen. Nothing else was said as the landlord accepted the money and the two men separated.

Shikamaru walked out into the rain putting a cigarette in his mouth. As he watched him go Inoichi formed his conclusion. At some recent point in time Shikamaru must have had a relationship with this woman resulting in a baby. So Shikamaru takes responsibility for it and takes care of them. An honorable notion but he had duties to his own wife and daughter who were both in the dark about this. But not for much longer.

When he concluded his business Shikamaru returned home, earlier than he had the past few days. But when he walked in the door the first thing he heard was crying, not from a baby but a grown adult. This naturally put him on edge and he quickly hurried deeper into his house.

"Ino!" He called as he did so." In-" He stopped as he came into the kitchen to see his wife surrounded by her mother and father. And all eyes fell on him the second he appeared in the doorway." What's-" he began but he was cut off by Ino's dramatic crying.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do boy." Inoichi said rising to his feet.

' _Oh Boy'_ Shikamaru said to himself as he cowered against the man coming at him.

"Shikamaru." Ino's voice broke out managing to stop whatever violence might transpire." I just want to know what her name is."

"Excuse me?" He answered confused.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled." What's her name?

"What are you talking about?" He said even more confused.

"I've had enough of this!" Inoichi said standing up." I should have done this a long time ago." He cracked his knuckles. Shikamaru shrunk down against the wall in fear of the pain about to come.

"Shikamaru." Ino broke in." Just tell me where you've been. Who you've been with." His eyes squinted at her, further his confusion.

"I followed you today boy." Inoichi said." And I saw the other family you had."

"Other family?" Shikamaru repeated as he started to understand the situation.

"You have them staying up at the motel." Inoichi said." Ring any bells." Shikamaru looked past the father-in-law and to his wife.

"That was Kurenai house. That baby was her's and Asuma's." Shikamaru told." When he died I promised her I would stand in for him and help in any way I could." His eyes shifted between all of them." That's where I've been the past few days." Feeling he wouldn't be knocked back down he braved a step forward." I didn't mean to push you away or anything." He reached out and picked his daughter up from her seat.

Before he could say anything more Ino walked over and hugged him.

"It's okay." She said." I forgive you." Shikamaru's face widened and he stared at his wife as she rested her head against his. She forgives him, she should be begging his! But with her Dad standing right there he wasn't going to open another can of worms. Besides the old man hadn't said anything which meant this topic was at least closed.

The next morning Shikamaru kissed his wife and daughter goodbye and promised he would be home on time. And once he got to his office he ran into Inoichi. But he had a surprise for his father-in-law.

"Captain Nara." The voice said from the doorway of his office. Shikamaru turned around to see him.

"Come in." He waved him. Inoichi did as commanded.

"My wife's going to need some help at the flower shop this afternoon." He told." And I was wondering if you could lend a hand?" It was a command disguised as a question but Shikamaru found himself smiling at it.

"No Mr. Yamanaka." He replied. "I don't think I can."

"My daughter can't do it." Inoichi replied." She has a baby to look after-"

"I am well aware." Shikamaru said rising from his chair and walking towards the door." But your wife also has you to help her." Feeling on top of the world he reached out and touched his father-in-law's shoulder as he walked by. That no doubt made him enraged even if he didn't show it." If you need to take off work early that's fine with me." Shikamaru continued to walk past him and towards the door and Inoichi followed him ready to debate the subject." And if you have a problem." Shikamaru said as he walked out of the doorway and into the hallway." You can discuss it with me friend here."

And as Inoichi meant to follow Shikamaru into the hallway he suddenly found himself blocked. Standing before him with a barrel chest and two ink covered arms was Kiba Inzukua.

The Captain of the Military Police looked down at Inoichi with a smile. Eagerly awaiting to see just how much he'd push the subject.


	3. The Five Kage Summit

**The Five Kage Summit**

It wasn't a strange sight to see the Hokage with his back to the door and his eyes gazing out the window. But what was strange was that he was frozen still and his body language was stiff. Sakura looked him over from head to toe but couldn't find any hint at what could be bothering him.

"What is it?" she finally asked. Naruto held up his right hand, in it was a piece of paper that Sakura hadn't noticed upon her initial assessment.

"I've been called to a Summit." He told. She looked at her husband confused. Who in all the world could command her husband the Hokage of the Leaf Village?

"By whom?" Naruto turned to face her fully.

"The other four kages." He placed the paper on the desk. Sakura stepped forward and observed it. Lo and behold the letter expressed a wanting for the Hokage of the Leaf Village to attend the meeting of the Kages. And there at the bottom of the page were all their signatures, signed by the other leaders themselves .

The news soon spread like wildfire and everyone was in a buzz over what it could be about. Some suggested alliances, others suggested wars. But now Naruto sat before his council and together they would decide what the truth is.

"You think it could be a trap?" asked Kiba.

"Why would it be a trap?" Choji questioned almost immediately." Nobodies got any reason to hurt Naruto."

"Maybe not." Said Shikamaru. He turned his head from his fellow Captain to his Leader." While you were out exploring the world did you do something that someone from another village might hold a grudge against you for?" Naruto considered the thought for a moment and then answered.

"I traveled to some of the other villages." He answered." But I never started trouble." Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what'll we do now?" asked Choji. All eyes at the table shifted to it's head where Naruto sat, his elbows rested on the table and his hands covering his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious?" He answered." I'm going to the Summit." He rose up from his chair." I've nothing to hide from them and if I don't go their sure to think something's wrong. Besides" He smirked." This'll be my chance to meet all of them in person."

"I'm assuming you won't be going alone?" commented Sakura.

"The letter said I can bring at least two bodyguards of my own choosing." All eyes shifted in the room to two in particular. Neji stood as silent as the grave with a prideful gleam in his eyes but Kiba beamed with pride. As Naruto's top enforcers in the Village it was no doubt he would take those two." Neji."

"I will do whatever you ask, Lord Hokage." Neji acknowledged him. Naruto's attention then shifted to another in the room. Kiba grinned a toothy smile thinking he would be next.

"Shikamaru." Naruto said next." You'll come as well." The Nara's eyes bugged open in surprise while Kiba jumped out of his chair.

"What?!" he roared. "Why Shikamaru?" barked Kiba." Why not take me? I'm faster and stronger!" Naruto turned and looked at Kiba. This was exactly the reason why he was not picked and when Shikamaru saw Naruto make eye contact with Kiba it was all clear to him. Kiba wasn't much for diplomacy and the entire point of this meeting was not to stir up trouble, a habit Kiba had a tendency of getting into.

"I can't take both you and Neji." Naruto told." I need one of you to stay here, to look after the village while I'm gone. What if something should happen and neither of you two are here, I need someone I can trust to stay behind." With the trust of his leader and friend put into him Kiba lightened up and straightened out." Shikamaru, Neji." He said addressing the two." Pack your things, we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

And in no time at all the trio stood at the village gates with the entire population of the village there to see them off. The crowd roared and cheered, patted them on the back wishing them the best of luck on their journey. Then with their goodbyes to their families and loved ones the trio set off on their mission.

It was a three day journey to the destination of the Summit. It was at a small inn located in the middle of where all five of the great nations were. More than once they got lost and wished they had the master tracker Kiba with them. However having some time of confusion the trio eventually found their way and moved on.

On the dawn there were to arrive they met Gaara, the leader of the Sand Village with his two siblings acting as his bodyguards. This was the first time Naruto had seen him not only since becoming Hokage but since his return in general.

They rejoiced and traveled the rest of the way together laughing and sharking stories of their old adventures together and of their newer ones.

Later that afternoon they had finally arrived. The place was small but comfortable enough to hold the amount they of guests needed.

Evidently Naruto and Gaara were the first to arrive. And throughout the day as they prepared themselves for the overnight stay one by one the rest of the Kages arrived.

The first to arrive was Onoki, the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village. A grumpy old man over the age of 100.

After him was Mei Truami, the Mitsukage of the Hidden Mist Village. A slightly older woman than Naruto and his company but she seemed more cheerful that the Kage would arrived before and after her.

The last was A, the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village. He was as big as a bear and twice as broad. During his travels Naruto had trained with his brother, a fellow jinjuriki. And although the two had formed a close bond A was nothing like his brother so Naruto was always cautious of him.

The Raikage had arrived at 6:30 in the evening and no later than 7 the five Kage all sat down at a long table together. They sat and behind them were their bodyguards, standing to their leader's left and right.

The Kage's were mostly silent at first only speaking to introduce themselves and their subordinates. But nobody else spoke, as the Kage's went back and forth the bodyguards only shifted their eyes from one person in the room to the next determine the threat level.

"Raikage." Naruto said to A." It's good to see you again, how is your brother?"

"He's fine." A replied in a deep voice.

"Oh so you two know each other?" asked Mei.

"Yes." Nodded Naruto." I was in the Cloud Village a while back and the Raikage here " He paused for a moment." Graciously allowed me to stay." Naruto had learned a long time ago not to anger the Leader of the Cloud Village and normally gave him a wide berth." And I have known the Kazekage, Gaara since I was a kid."

"How very nice." Mei smiled. A snorted as if he was a bull. It was Onoki who spoke next in a grumpy old voice.

"Let's skip the formalities shall we? Let's get down to business." He pounded his small fist on the table before him. Nobody argued with him the other four kages only nodded their heads in agreement." This meeting was called for a reason and I'd rather not have my time wasted."

"And what is the purpose of this meeting if I may ask?" asked Naruto." The letter was very vague on the information." Onoki did not answer him.

"To judge you, Hokage of the Leaf Village." A spoke up. Naruto turned and saw the others looking at him with great interest.

Meanwhile back at the Leaf Village.

Kiba was angry, the angriest he'd been in a long time. Naruto's ploy worked until Kiba realized they had gone now he once again felt he was being left behind.

So he fueled his anger towards something productive and began working out in his backyard. With another boost of strength he pushed the bar up and over his head. The total amount he was benching was 955 pounds. He stood up and began marching around in circles.

"Leave me behind?" He grumbled to himself." They can't leave me behind, I am the strongest!" He continued to mutter 'strongest' as he put more weight on the barbell. His wife watched him with uncertainty.

"Kiba!" she called to him from the door. He turned his head and looked at her." Why don't you take it easy, you remember what happened last time you overdid it?"

"Overdo it? I don't overdo anything, I am the ANYTHING!" he howled as he position himself under the barbell, now fitted with 1,000 pounds. But Hinata was still uncertain.

"I remember last time." She said quietly. But Kiba did not heed her warnings and instead began his workout, raising the bar up and down up and down. The weight was heavy but he bore it until finally on his last rep his shoulder rang out with a crack.

"AH!" he roared in pain dropping the bar which came back onto his chest, pushing the air out of him.

"Oh my God!" Hinata shrieked as she ran over to help him.

Meanwhile at the Kage Summit.

"And why would I be the subject of this meeting?" asked Naruto.

"Well not just you." Said Onoki. He cocked his head and looked at Gaara." The Kazeakage as well." Naruto and Gaara shared a glance before turning back to their peers.

"Once again." Gaara said this time." Why?"

"You boys have hardly lived beyond twenty years and have already risen to the most powerful positions in the Ninja world." He turned his gaze to Shikamaru and Neji behind Naruto, and Temari and Kankuro behind Gaara. " And your subordinates as well." Onoki didn't like the idea of such 'youngsters' in important positions since he deemed someone would have to be nearly double their age to take such responsibilities.

Shikamaru had been on edge all day. And who wouldn't be he stood amongst the leaders of the five great ninja villages, the strongest warriors in the world, who ultimately decide it's fate. However that was not what had him on edge, he was just having a withdrawal. It had been three hours since his last smoke and he craved one badly now. He broke out into a slight sweat and his eyes flashed around the room, this suspicious activity didn't go unnoticed by some of the other bodyguards who waited for an attack.

Finally Shikamaru could wait no more and leaned down next to Naruto's ear.

"I need to step outside for a second." He whispered. Naruto knew what he meant and nodded his approval. Then Shikamaru turned and began walking off while the others watched.

"What did he say?!" snapped Onoki.

"My colleague just wishes to get some fresh air." Naruto told." I see nothing wrong with that do any of you?" Onoki grumbled his annoyance but none of the other Kage's disagreed.

"As a matter of fact." Said Gaara." Why don't we all take a quick break, stretch our legs a little?" It was agreed and soon everyone began breaking off or going outside for the short intermission.

Shikamaru was outside and before he could take a second step a cigarette was in his mouth and a lighter was in his hand. He began frantically snapping at the lighter, trying to produce a flame.

"Need a light?" a sultry voice asked from behind. Shikamaru turned around expecting to see Temari, but instead he saw Mei Truami the Kage of the Hidden Mist Village. He looked at her strangely, trying to collect himself before speaking to her.

"Huh?" he squeaked.

"Need a light?" she nodded to his cigarette. Shikamaru knew he'd get his lighter working in good time but thought it would be bad manners to refuse a Kage's offer. He cleared his throat.

"Yes." He said and quickly added a 'please' to the end. He leaned over expecting her to produce a lighter of some kind from her dress. But instead she leaned forward and spat out lava from her mouth.

Shikamaru stood frozen stiff as only a small blotch of lava landed on his cigarette while the rest flew past him and landed on the ground. Mei shot back up. She ran her hands through her long hair and wiped her lips of any excess. Shikamaru still frozen with fear stood there, his cigarette smoking. Mei looked at him curiously.

"Do you mind if I borrow one?" she asked with fluttering eye lashes. Shikamaru carefully and cautiously took the one out of his mouth.

"You can have this one." He said nervously handing it towards her.

"Oh what a gentleman." She said accepting his offer. She took the cigarette and puffed on it. Shikamaru in turn reached for his pocket and put another cigarette in his mouth. He prepared to look away from the lava and instead use his lighter. But before he could Mei leaned towards him. Touching their cigarettes together and puffing on her's, forcing his to light.

Shikamaru looked up confused to see her big purple eyes only inches from his own, gray smoke rising from the growing heat at their faces.

Once she finished Mei leaned back while Shikamaru stood back with an exaggerated expression on his face, the cigarette burning in his mouth.

"So how old are you?" Mei asked calmly.

"Hmh What, What?" Shikamaru asked jumping back into reality.

"How old are you?" she asked again. Shikamaru cleared his throat once more.

"Twenty one." He finally answered.

"Awfully young aren't you? And to have as powerful a position as you do." She reached over and ran her hand along his face." Most impressive." Her skin was soft and her touch was warm, causing Shikamaru to freeze upon impact. She retracted her hand and ashed her cigarette." Are you seeing anyone?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He stammered with an answer. In truth he wasn't seeing anyone as she was suggesting he was already married, but he wanted to be polite and not hurt the Kage's feelings or else risk her lava breath of death.

"N-Not strictly." He answered. And that brought a smile to her lips. And that smile registered one thing with him' Bad move'.

Meanwhile back at the Leaf Village.

After his workout accident Hinata managed to carry Kiba to the hospital where none other than Sakura tended to him.

There Kiba sat with his arm in a cast, after having already been treated. Hinata looked away nervously while Sakura grilled Kiba down. This wasn't the first time he'd had this accident and when Kiba returned her gaze with a sheepish smile she knew it wouldn't be the last. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and sighed.

Meanwhile back at the Kage Summit.

After their break was over the Leader's and their guards returned to their respective positions.

"Now" A spoke up first." Where did we leave off?

"We were discussing the matter of these two!" Onoki said pointing at Naruto and Gaara. He was getting impatient, he was there to conduct business not to sit around and idly chat about.

"Very well." Said Mei." What issue is there?" She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Do you know children." Said Onoki turning his full attention to Naruto and Gaara." That there has never been a Kage as young as yourselves? My question right to the point is, do you think you're the best for the job?"

"Is age truly the only qualifier?" answered Gaara.

"If so he should have quit a long time ago." Whispered Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji heard him but Neji was better at suppressing his reaction than Shikamaru. But Gaara and his bodyguards also heard and Mei and her's. All of them suppressed their giggles.

"What did you say?!" Onoki snapped up.

"Nothing, nothing oh Great Tsuchikage. "Naruto replied sarcastically. Onoki sat back with a grimace on his face.

"I agree with the Tsuchikage." A spoke up, his booming voice shifting the conversation back to total seriousness. He turned his head to Naruto and Gaara." Perhaps the position would suite the two of you better after a few more years of maturity." He looked mostly at Naruto now, and remembered how he and his brother would often pull pranks disrupting his own day of running the village.

"Now that's a bit much don't you think?" Replied Naruto leaning forward." Who are you to tell me how to run my village?" A and Onoki were silent for once." The safety of my village and my people is my top priority. What you" He pointed to A." Or you think" He turned to Onoki." Doesn't matter to me."

"I agree." Smiled Mei. "Well said.

"Careful boy." Onoki grumbled.

"But you understand our cautiousness." Said A leaning forward in his chair." The Ninja world is based on the stability of the five nations. Suppose there is a crisis that involved the uniting of the villages. How are we to trust the Leaf or the Sand to add to the struggle?" Naruto was silent for a moment but then leaned forward in his chair.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He answered. The answer seemed enough for A who sat back in his own chair but Onoki grumbled in his chair, but he didn't press the matter forward.

"I don't think the young Kages here are our biggest issue." Spoke up A." The Sound Village's Leader is young and unpredictable as well." Naruto gritted his teeth at the very mention of that place, the place where Sasuke now dwelled." Have you anything to say on that matter?" A asked turning to Naruto.

"No." He answered in his most serious tone so far.

The topics shifted after that. They talked of stability of the 5 great nations and of some of the smaller ones. Hypotheticals were talked back and forth and from what any of them could see there was no great threat to them. When they got into the topics of their own current missions Naruto and his leaf ninja stayed quiet, not wanting to alert the other Kages to the nearly destructible battles that took place in their home. For three whole days they talked about these, and on the morning of the fourth feeling business was done they called the meeting to an end.

Outside the tavern the Kages exchanged Goodbyes while their bodyguards stood back.

"It was good seeing you again." Said Naruto shaking A's hand." Send your brother my regards."

"I will." He said without a smile on his face.

Neji and Shikamaru were standing several feet behind their leader waiting for him. Shikamaru reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He pulled it out and turned away from Neji preparing to light it

"Got one for the road?" a sultry voice spoke into his face. He looked up to see Mei, her face only inches from his own. Shikamaru's face turned pale and his jaw dropped open, the cigarette falling out and to the ground. Mei just smiled and leaned in closer to him." If your ever in the Hidden Mist Village give me a call. I'll show you a good time." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek leaving a big purple lipstick mark. Then she winked at him before turning and walking away.

Shikamaru's face was turning from pale to green. Neji was standing right behind him with his arms crossed, a raised eyebrow looking at his friend.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Naruto as he joined them.

"Yep!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he turned and began leading the way. Naruto looked to Neji confused. Neji nodded his head and let Naruto walked before him, then he followed after.

"You know you have lipstick on your face. "Neji said casually as they walked along.


	4. The Sage of Shinobi

**The Sage of Shinobi**

There was a very dense fog. It wasn't totally unusual for this time of year but it was hard to navigate through. Shikamaru Nara made his way blindly through the fog, following behind him was his best friend Choji Akimichi.

"Any idea where we are going?" asked Choji.

"Somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Choji repeated confused." Does that mean you sort of know or you defiantly know?"

"Somewhat." Shikamaru said after a pause. He kept walking and looking around, trying to find something familiar or way to guide himself in the fog." I'm almost certain we- wah!" he yelled. He took one step forward and suddenly he was falling, however it was a short drop. But Choji was with him every step of the way and ended up landing on top of his friend.

Choji sat himself up and looked around.

"Any idea where we are now?" All he heard was Shikamaru's muffled voice under him." Oh, sorry." He quickly stood up and pulled Shikamaru to his feet." So any idea where we are now?" Shikamaru was about to answer when he saw something. Appearing behind Choji in the dense fog was a figure, made entirely of black.

"Look there." Shikamaru pointed out. Choji turned around to see the figure standing there." Excuse me, do you know where we are?" But as soon as he spoke the figure vanished as if he was the fog itself. The two men could only stand in awe at his retreat.

"What do you make of that?" asked Choji trying to find some logic in what had happened. Shikamaru would have answered but he noticed the fog quickly disappearing. And as it disappeared he saw looked to where the figure had stood to see nothing. No tracks or anything that even hinted of something being there were left behind.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. With the fog." He looked up at the rapidly changing weather. The weather change from dull to cherry suddenly reminded Choji of their initial venture.

"C'mon!" he said. "We've got to get going or we'll miss it." Choji started off in a jog and although Shikamaru was never one to rush things he suddenly remembered a promise he'd made and how things would end up from him if it wasn't kept, so even he ran a distance. However this run was quickly turned into a brisk walk for Choji's sake.

But the two soon arrived at the it destination, the hospital Inside they found some familiar faces including their fellow Captains Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka along with their respective wives.

"You're late." Neji commented as the two approached.

"We can't have missed any yet could we?" panted Shikamaru.

"It's already started." Told Tenten." About a half hour ago." Shikamaru turned and looked to the clock.

"Oh No." he groaned. He knew his wife wouldn't be happy about this.

"How long have you been here?" asked Choji to his friends.

"For an hour." Neji told.

"And I was here an hour before that." Kiba smirked. Being both in charge of their respective military branches, Kiba and Neji had a rivalry to prove who truly was the better leader.

"I arrived when the Hokage and his wife did. That is my duty." Neji told to Kiba. Tenten rolled her eyes at her husband's sternness. Just then the doors opened getting all their attentions.

"Good your all here." Said Naruto as he walked into sight but he was not alone." Come and meet the newest addition to the Uzumkai family." Looking down into his arms his friends could all see the small head of a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The group quickly gathered around in awe of the baby.

But outside the dense fog began to return. It appeared in the distance and blew over, covering the entire village. The Guards on the wall were so distracted by the fog that they couldn't see someone in dark ropes slipping past them.

But meanwhile the Hokage and his friends had gathered in the room with Sakura holding the infant, Naruto sitting proudly by her side.

"She looks just like Naruto." Choji chuckled. He stuck his finger out for the baby to grab on.

"Yes but she has her mother's eyes." Commented Hinata. Sakura leaned back and rested her head against the pillow.

"Do you need anything?" Naruto asked her.

"No." she yawned but managed to smile. Naruto stood back beaming proudly but was approached by Neji.

"A word, sir." He said getting his Hokage's attention." Seeing as how business has concluded here, I was wondering if we can move on." Naruto was slightly taken back by Neji's question but it was not totally unexpected. Even when his own child was being born it appeared duty might come first.

"Let him be." Said Kiba putting a hand on Neji's shoulder." We can handle things tonight."

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." Answered Kiba.

"Okay all of you." Said Ino getting everyone's attention." You can see them later, Sakura needs her rest." And apparently the Doctor's orders trumps all others as the band of friends began to make their way out of the room." If you need anything." Said Ino turning to Naruto, Sakura and their baby." Just give a shout." She smiled. Right at that moment Shikamaru was walking behind her. And like she had eyes in the back of her head Ino reached back and grabbed him, yanking him towards her." Now then." She said to him." Would you like to have a conversation about punctuality?" Shikamaru could only gulp down his fear.

The night continued on and Naruto lay in bed with his wife now asleep along with the baby. He only starred at them and words couldn't describe the joy he felt inside. But it had been a long night and his throat was getting dry. Very carefully Naruto removed himself from the bed without disturbing it's other two inhabitants. Then he quietly made his way over to the counter where a pitcher of water was. Or where one should be it was empty. But it was not a cause for great alarm, Naruto decided he shall just walk out and refill it. So he exited the room with the pitcher in hand.

The lights of the hallway shined into the room briefly until the door finally shut behind him. But as Naruto left another entered the room. The fog grew denser outside.

Naruto continued on his brief mission to refill the jug of water and returned only a few moments later. He pushed the door open to see a terrifying sight. There was a figure covered in black with shining red on his head, hovering over the bed where his wife and daughter lay. Naruto acted on his first instinct, protectiveness and the second, anger.

With a great yell he jumped forward and swung the pitcher of water at the figure. But as quickly as he appeared he disappeared, causing the pitcher to hit where he had been standing and shatter onto the ground.

The sudden noise caused both Sakura and the baby to be awakened. Sakura looked up to see her husband panting heavily staring at the broken glass on the ground. Outside the fog quickly vanished.

"Naruto?" she said.

"What's happened?" asked Ino as she appeared in the doorway." What's the matter?"

"KIBA! NEJI!" yelled Naruto. And in no time at all the two man were standing in the room with the Hokage. Akamaru sniffed the floor where the broken glass was. " He was standing right there." Naruto pointed to the spot where he'd seen the figure.

"What did he look like?" asked Kiba.

"I could hardly see." Naruto answered. "He was in all black."

"Makes my job a little tougher."

"Lord Hokage." Neji spoke up." Allow me to set my men up all around the Hospital."

"Yea secure the perimeter." Kiba chuckled." Let me and my boys catch the perp."

"I don't care about your petty squabble." Naruto barked snapping both of them to attention." I want this perp found immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kiba nodded and then headed off with his dog Akamaru, following the scent.

"Neji." Naruto turned to him." I want you to set your Anbu on every door to the hospital and every gate to the village. Nobody moves without reporting it to you or me, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Neji nodded. He dawned his Anbu mask and headed off.

"Don't you think this is a bit excessive?" asked Sakura getting her husband's attention. Naruto turned to see Ino sitting with his wife and daughter.

"Somebody was in this room." Naruto said pointing to the spot where the stranger was." He could have hurt you or our daughter. I intend to find out who he was and why he was here."

So the entire Leaf Village was on a manhunt, searching for the man in black robes.

Akamaru was leading Kiba all around the village. From the Hospital to the Town Square, then the training grounds. The dog got a nose full of dirt, sniffing it's way through a puddle. Then he suddenly jerked up. Kiba watched his dog intently as Akamaru went back to sniffing the ground. Then all of a sudden the dog broke out into a run and let out a loud howl. The cry was so loud it echoed all around the village.

Both Naruto and Neji heard it from where they were and quickly headed out.

Kiba quickly followed after his dog as he began sprinting around the village. And soon enough Kiba looked into the distance and began to notice a figure covered in black, matching Naruto's description. So he and his and his dog picked up speed and in only a few moments were able to corner the suspect.

Kiba on one side and Akamaru on the other they slowly began to close in on him.

"Evening." Kiba greeted." What is someone like yourself doing on a night like this?" No reply." There was a bit of trouble at the hospital not too long ago, do you know anything about it?" Still no reply. And the silence only made Kiba angrier." You'll be coming with me." He commanded. And he reached out to try and subdue the figure.

At that same time Naruto and Neji were closing in on the position. And when they arrived they came upon a unusual sight. There was Kiba on his back with Akamaru standing over him. Only a few feet away was someone in a black robe. He looked like an old man with gray hair and a long beard but he had horns sticking out of the side of his head and a slit running across his forehead.

Neji reached down and helped Kiba to his feet while Naruto took a step forward to converse with the stranger. An uneasy tension passed over them as the two made eye contact.

"Who are you?" He asked. No reply." I am the Hokage of the Leaf Village, my name is-"

"I know who you are Naruto Uzumaki." The old man said." You and your subordinates." He glanced over to Neji and Kiba.

"We have never met before." Said Naruto." How do you know us?" The old man swung his arm forward extending his arm and holding a black cane.

"I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." He told. And that statement shocked the three Leaf Ninja. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was a one of the first legendary ninja to ever live, some say he created the ninjutsu still used today. But that was several hundred years ago, nobody could live that long. But he had a second name, The Sage of the Six Paths.

"It can't be." Commented Kiba in disbelief." He lived hundreds of years ago." The three then watched as the small slit on the old man's forehead opened up to reveal a third eye, shocking them even more.

"So it's true." Muttered Neji.

"What's true?" asked Naruto turning to him.

"Your mother told you the stories didn't she? The God of all Shinobi who controls everything with his all seeing eye." Hagoromo smirked as he could hear every word said.

"Yes that and much more." He spoke out.

"If this is true." Said Naruto to him." And you are who you claim to be, what are you doing here?"

"New life has been born this night. The blood of my own calls me here." There was no doubt to anyone he was talking about Naruto's daughter." Inside the blood of the new born babe is my own power, a power I passed onto my sons who passed it onto their children and so on."

"And what are your intentions?" asked Naruto.

"The power of the Sage has almost withered from this world, it is my responsibility to take the child and raise it so that it may learn its full potential." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"That's not possible." He said." You will not be allowed to take my daughter."

"An obvious retort. But all the more futile a statement. I will be leaving with the child." Filled with great rage Naruto jumped forward to attack the old man. God or not nothing would come between him and his family. He jumped forward and prepared to strike the old man however by simply pointing his cane at the Hokage, the old man had him still in mid- air." The child shares my blood, a lineage passed down from it's parents. And I can see in you the blood of my own." Indeed with his third eye he could gaze into Naruto's body and with it he could see the Sage chakra in it, however faint it was." I would not see you damaged further." Then with a gesture of his walking stick Naruto was unfrozen and placed onto the ground. Hagoromo then walked past Naruto content with continuing his mission, however others still disagreed.

"Enough of this! Take Him!" he yelled. Then Kiba and Neji jumped at the old man.

"With pleasure." Kiba said. Both he, Neji and Akamaru jumped forward to tackle the old man. But with yet another gesture Hagoromo caused a roots to grow from the ground and grab the three of them. Then for extra measure he had Naruto wrapped up as well. The roots of the earth and branches of the trees grabbed onto him. But being held down only Naruto with even more anger. And with one great swing of his arms he managed to rip of body free of its confines. Then he jumped to his feet and punched Hagoromo in the face.

At that very moment a bird flew over them. But it was no ordinary bird, in fact it was Ino who was in control of the bird's mind. She was observing the scene from above while whatever she was seeing was broadcasted to a computer in Shikamaru's office. There he stood with Choji, Sakura and her baby observing the scene.

"I still don't know how we got talked into doing this." Commented Shikamaru.

"Because I said so." Answered Sakura." Now see if you get us a better view." They watched as Naruto jumped up and punched Hagoromo in the face. And everyone say there that night, that even Gods could bleed. Naruto wound up for a second strike but this time his fist was caught.

"You dare strike me?!" yelled Hagoromo. Then he began bending Naruto's hand back with strength much greater than a man of his age should have. At that same time Kiba and Neji managed to free themselves and joined back into the fight.

Hagoromo turned around to see the two coming at him. With a twirl of his cane a great wind blew, picking up the three ninjas and the dog and slamming them onto the ground. The old sage stood still the entire time.

"You have fought for your child against impossible odds. I hope you find some comfort in that." Said Hagoromo to the ninja laid out before him. But they were not beaten yet. Naruto rose up with a full heart ready to lead the fight again." I do not wish to hurt you. But if through combat I must subdue you, so be it." And with that he tapped his cane to the ground.

The Hokage and his ninja watched as two spheres of light appeared on the ground before him. Then one by one the lights took shape and great beasts appeared before them. One was a giant Bear the other a giant Eagle.

Then without a moment's notice the three animals jumped forward and attacked the ninjas scattering them. Hagoromo thinking them now occupied went about his mission.

The bear jumped forward and slammed it's paw down forcing the group to scatter. The earth where hey once stood was swiped up and chunks flew into the air. That's when the eagle came swooping down and tried to pick Neji up in it's talons. But the Captain of the Anbu Black Ops quickly rolled out of the way causing the beast to grab the earth instead of him.

The bear turned it's attention to Naruto. But before the animal could attack Kiba and Akamaru jumped on it's back and neck. Together they scratched and clawed at the animal.

"Go on!" yelled Kiba to his leader." Get after him!" Neji ducked out of the reaches of the eagle yet again, this time he fired an air blast after it.

"We'll handle things here, my lord." Neji added. The air blast flew up and hit the eagle in the back, stumbling it's course.

"Thank you." Naruto said to his friends. And before they could object to his being there any longer he quickly headed off after the God of Shinobi who was making his way deeper into the village.

Naruto came upon him right as he was about to head into town.

"Take one step forward." Naruto said from behind, causing the old man to turn to him." And I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

"You've defeated my beasts?" he replied in disbelief.

"I don't fight alone." Naruto said with clenched fists.

"But you are alone now. And against my power you can do nothing." He pointed his cane to a large stone nearby. The rock began to levitate and when Hagoromo swung his cane in Naruto's direction the rock flew in it's stead at him. But the Hokage just swung his arm forward and crumbled the rock with a punch.

But then with just a simple gesture from his cane Hagoromo caused the pebbles and the dirt around him to cover Naruto in a cocoon. The Hokage struggled against it but once the rock had his feet he could hardly move. The Sage stood back as Naruto continued to be covered with rock after rock.

"Stop hiding behind your rocks and animals, fight me like a man!" It was really an empty call the first thing that came to his mind, but it got Hagoromo's attention.

"I had hoped to spare you the embarrassment of direct combat." He said." But if that is the only way to satisfy you, come on then." Naruto eyes glowed red with the fire of the nine tails inside him and with one great swing of his legs freed himself from the dirt. Then he jumped forward and swung a punch at Hagoromo. But not only was the old man stronger than he looked but quicker. He easily dodged Naruto's punch and countered by punching him in the face. Not once but twice, sending Naruto flying back and crashing through a tree.

Hagoromo was content with the fight being over but once again interlopers had other plans. Kiba and Akamaru jumped down and hit him with their fang over fang. The sage was sent sliding into the ground.

While they attacked Neji went over and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Naruto looked up and saw Hagoromo standing up. He staggered a moment, despite whatever power he had his body was still very old.

"I'll be better." He grumbled.

"You have hurt me." Commented the old man." Hurting me was a mistake!" Dark clouds roared above them, the thunder building. Hagoromo held his cane up to the sky and was ready to use his deadliest weapon. A bolt of lightning flew down and struck his cane. Then he swung the cane forward and blasted the lightning at his enemies.

Kiba was struck right in the chest and knocked back into the ground. As his master fell Akamaru jumped up and attacked the Sage. But again with a gesture of his cane a great wing blew that picked the dog up into the air and slammed him on the ground. Then Hagoromo turned to Naruto and Neji. He sctrached his cane to the ground and then brought it to his lips and inhaled a great breath and the exhaled a ball of fire at the two.

Neji quickly grabbed Naruto and the two jumped out of the way. The fire landed where they once stood and expanded to gulf the trees and bushes around them in fire.

Back in Shikamaru's office the group continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Unstoppable." Commented Choji." He is unstoppable."

"What are they supposed to do to stop him?" Sakura asked to any who could answer." Shikamaru?" But the Nara continued to watch the screen and watched as Hagoromo made another gesture with his cane shooting a lightning bolt at his two friends. They narrowly managed to dodge.

"The cane!" he finally spoke out.

"What?" asked Sakura and Choji confused.

"His cane must be the source of his powers. Without it he might not be able to channel it." Shikamaru leaned over to his wife." Ino, send them a message. Go for the cane."

Ino took control of her bird form and swooped down into the battle. Hagoromo swung his cane forward shooting another lightning bolt which was dodged. But then as he had them in his sights yet a bird swooped down to knock his cane off it's mark.

Neji and Naruto looked up at the bird as it flew off. Neji realized it before Naruto and could recognize the familiar energy of Ino in the bird. Then he looked back to see what the bird had struck the cane. He though the idea over in his head a few seconds before he realized it.

"The Cane." Neji told his leader." We have to destroy the cane." Now Naruto seemed to understand and the two began forming a plan.

Hagoromo turned his attention from the bird finally and back to his enemies. But when he looked forward Neji stood before him and blasted a gust of air at him. But Hagoromo swung his cane in a circle and diverted the wind. Then touching the cane to his lips and inhaling he shot another fireball at Neji. But the Hyuga stood his ground and when the fire came at him he began doing the rotation to counter it. He rotated strong enough to create a tornado where he stood. Finally the two forces canceled the other out, leaving nothing but smoke behind.

But as Neji slowly began to slow down spinning Hagoromr had prepared another lightning bolt for him. But just as he was about to fire it he felt saw something on his right side. Looking over he saw Naruto coming at him. Neji had been a distraction the whole time.

Hagoromo prepared to turn the lightning on Naruto but then he was attacked from the front by Neji. He swung forward and grabbed onto the cane. Then he kicked away from the old man, distancing him from his weapon. The another Naruto appeared behind Neji with a rasenagan in his hands. The other Naruto had been a distraction as well since this was the real one.

He jumped over Neji and hit Hagoromo right in the fact with his rasengan, forcing the old man into the ground. A large crater was dung into the earth with the sage at the bottom and Naruto stood at the top. But then to the Hokage's surprise the old man stood up and limped to the top of the crater to stand before the Hokage. But he was clearly hurt, his limp evident of that as well as his bleeding body and shattered cloths. That rasengan could have destroyed half the village.

As Hagoromo emerged from the crater Neji snapped the cane in two, dropping it's pieces to the ground. And this time Kiba and Akamaru rose up from their wound and joined the others.

"Stand down Sage." Naruto said." We've destroyed your weapon." He motioned to the broken cane." You are helpless against us now." But surprisingly the old man smirked.

"Ah but you are wrong Naruto." He said. "I am the Lord of Ninjustu. Master of it's pure and original form, I need no cane to master it's powers." Naruto, Neji and Kiba looked on in shock as Hagoromo's third eye shined bright and brought about a gust of wind as strong as a hurricane. He blasted the three with the wind, sucking the air out of their lungs and slamming them to the ground.

Then finally the three strongest ninja in the Leaf Village lay at the Sage's feet, defeated with a gesture.

"As I have said." He raised his hand, causing the grass and dirt to form a cocoon around the three." I did not want to fight, but you brought this pain on yourselves."

"Hey!" called a voice. The Sage turned around to see none other than Choji standing there. Now he was getting grumpy with the distractions.

"Now what?" he grumbled.

"Pick on someone your own size." Said Choji. Hagoromo watched as Choji increased his size to that of a giant, standing 100 feet high. But this feat was nothing to the Sage with by expending some of his own energy grew to the very same size. Choji was needless to say surprise, expecting no one from his own family to do this.

But then Hagoromo reached up and punched Choji in the face. He faltered a moment but then replied with a punch of his own. The giants then began to trade blows over the Leaf Village.

Shikamaru and Sakura still continued to watch on the screen. Sakura was the one who ordered Choji out there and he was more than willing to go. Shikamaru's plan was to try and get Hagoromo to expend his energy because as he'd seen personally everyone has a limit. The fight so far seemed to suggest that even Hagoromo the 'God' of ninja must have some as well. But attacks by even the strongest ninja only ever seemed to slow him down, and he just kept coming back for more.

Choji punched the sage once more in the face, sending him stumbling back and into the mountain of the Hokage. The old man nearly collapsed, leaning on the mountain for support. Then Choji put his hands over the old man's head. But the second he even got close to the third eye it flashed like a star and a blast that was unlike any attack ever seen in this world shot out and struck Choji. It hit Choji in the face knocking him directly off his feet and onto the ground. He reverted back to his normal size as he sat there groaning. Hagoromo did the same.

He thought all the fighting was over but when he turned around there stood none other than Naruto. But he was badly beaten, looking as if he could hardly stand.

"You cannot seriously hope to keep fighting do you?" grumbled the Sage." I've defeated your giant, I put down your dogs, I've defeated everything you-AH!" He was cut off suddenly as someone jumped out and punched him right in the face. The old man was sent sliding through the dirt and crashed into a building, forcing it to fall on top of him. The one who struck him was none other than Sakura.

"Sakura?" Naruto said confused." What are you doing here?"

"Saving you apparently. "she replied. The remains of the building were pushed apart by a gust of wind that came from beneath it's rubble. Standing in it's wake was a very angry looking Sage of the Six Paths. He looked mad but as his third eye looked over Sakura he became confused.

"No, it cannot be." He said. And looking at Sakura he was a very distinct energy form emerging from her body, an energy identical to his own even greater than in Naruto's." If you possess the Sage chakra then you must be my decedent." He looked to Naruto whom he had first to believe his decedent. But it was obvious to him that when Sakura shared her body with him that some of the sage chakra had entered Naruto's body.

Sakura cracked her knuckles taking no note of the old man's words. Then she jumped forward and prepared to strike him again. But like her husband before her Hagoromo easily froze her in mid-air.

"Then I will not hurt you." He said. He gestured her against a tree where she was held down by its branches putting extra support down for good measure, given what he'd seen recently. And despite her struggling she couldn't break free." But you" he grumbled looking to Naruto." Shall feel my Wrath!" And after seeing his wife tied down and his daughter's life at stack he activated the energy of the beast within him, forcing him into the three tails version of the beast within.

And despite any injuries done to his body he jumped forward and punched Hagoromo in the face. Being much faster and stronger than before the sage couldn't even keep track of him.

Naruto punched him again and again with fists like wrecking balls, each punch forcing him a step back again and again. He lashed at him with his tails, cutting him like whips. Hagoromo stumbled back and ducked as Naruto struck again with his tails. He shot a fireball from his mouth but the attack turned to smoke as it hit Naruto.

Then the Hokage opened his mouth and prepared to fire a blast from his mouth. Seeing his only chance to silence his enemy the Sage reached forward and covered Naruto's mouth, keeping the blast inside his mouth. The two struggled against each other but when the blast finally came out Hagoromo forced it back onto Naruto, using his own attack against him. Naruto reverted back to his human form before he hit the ground.

"Fool." Said Hagoromo as he stood over him." I am the Lord of all Ninjustsu, I am stronger than any of you."

"But not stronger than all of us." Said a voice. Then before Hagoromo had time to react he was surrounded and attacked by the combined might of Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru.

While the Sage was dealing with Naruto Shikamaru finally arrived on the scene freeing Sakura and rallying everyone else.

The five struggled against the sage who tried to fight. The grabbed onto his limbs and held on. Naruto was awoken by the sounds of struggling and shouting over him. He looked up to see his wife and friends fighting the Sage.

He quickly jumped up and joined the fight, grabbing the Sage's face. Once again his third eye began to shine and the magical blast returned. But this didn't come from his eye it came from his own body. It was stronger than even 100 lightning bolts. The blast traveled from his body and hit his attackers. But the six held onto him despite the immense pain and continued to hold him.

Naruto reached his hand forward and covered the eye. Then in one swift motion he grabbed the eye the pulled it form it's socket. Immediately the attack subsided and there stood the Sage with an unimaginable look of fear on his face.

Everyone stepped back as he took a stumbled step forward. But when he took a second one his body began to age drastically. They watched as his skin began to crack and thin until it turned to nothing but bone. Then when he took his third step his body had turned to bones and the bones had turned to dusk, blowing away in the wind.

The six stood there battered and beaten looking at each other.

"Is it over?" asked Sakura.

"Yea." Naruto answered in a pant." It's over." Everyone sat down and started to relax. Naruto looked into his hand and saw the eye of the Sage in his hands. It slowly began to harden and turned into metal.

"What'll we do with that?" asked Neji.

"Destroy it." Said Kiba. Naruto covered the eye in his hand. He turned to Shikamaru.

"Hide it." He ordered." Make sure this never falls into the wrong hands." He handed the eye off to him.

Then at that moment Ino, Hinata and Tenten approached the six. In Ino's arms was Naruto and Sakura's baby. She was taking care of it when Sakura went off to join the fight.

She gave the baby to it's mother who sat in the arms of it's father. Then for the first time that evening the family enjoyed the silence.


	5. Star Crossed part 1

**Star-Crossed part 1**

The first time they met he was already a young man and she already a young lady. He was on a mission to guard his Hokage as they journeyed to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Naruto was still new to his position and wanted to meet with the successor to the Raikage and talk over Leaf/Cloud relations. Shikamaru and Choji went with him and the trio traveled across the ninja world to meet with the Raikage in his home.

The trio ascended the steps to the Raikage's office and where they saw two people standing outside the door. One was a man about their age, the other was her.

"Naruto?" she said upon recognizing him.

"Yes." He nodded." Karui." He looked at her." Omoi." He addressed the man. Shikamaru and Choji hung back as Naruto re-acquainted himself with his old friends. They smiled and laughed over old times for a few minutes before Naruto brought up the matter of his arrival." I've come to visit your Raikage." The two looked at each other before looking back at him." Is that alright?" Once again they looked at each other.

"I'll go and see." Said Omoi. He turned and entered into the Raikage's office. In his leaving Karui looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Shikamaru and Choji standing there. Noticing her curiosity Naruto addressed the fact.

"These are my bodyguards for this mission. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." He pointed to the men as he introduced them and they bowed or nodded their head in reply. Right at that moment Omoi came back from the door.

"Naruto." He said." He will see you." He held the door open and Naruto saw another familiar face in the Raikage's office. Darui the former bodyguard to the previous Raikage now the Leader of the Cloud Village.

But right before he stepped into the door he turned back and faced his friends. Surely this meeting of two great leaders would take time and they would have to occupy themselves until them.

"Don't worry." Said Karui to him." We'll make sure your friends are looked after." Naruto smiled his thanks to her.

"I'll send for you when I'm finished." He told his friends before the office door closed behind him. Now it was just the four of them left, the guards to the leaders of their respective villages. Karui cast her eyes on the two of them and it was a look Shikamaru had seen before. And it was a look he didn't like.

"Oh God." He muttered into his hand as Karui approached them.

"Have you two ever been to our village before?" she asked.

"No." Choji shook his head. When Shikamaru did not answer she looked at him only increasing his un-easiness.

"No." He added.

"Then how about we give you a grand tour of our village?" She began leading the way and expected the two to follow. When her back was to them Shikamaru quickly grabbed Choji and yanked his friend down to his level.

"Listen to me Choji." He said in a harsh, eager whisper." We-"

"Are you coming?" The two shifted their heads to see Karui looking back at them. Before either of them could answer Omoi appeared behind them.

"You'd better follow her." He said in a flat voice." She'll get mad if you do otherwise." Choji had no protest and was eager to see this village. So he walked forward ready to go on the tour. Shikamaru however gulped down his fear. He'd been dealing with women like this all his life and it all screamed one thing to him. Trouble with a capital T.

The group began their tour in the streets of the Village. And the most marvelous sight was the buildings built into the mountains high in the sky. They didn't call it the Cloud Village for nothing.

Choji was happy to follow Karui and Omoi as they explained the history and customs of their village. But Shikamaru treaded softly behind his big friend. Finally when he though Karui and Omoi wouldn't hear he grabbed a hold of Choji and spoke softly into his ear.

"Listen to me." Shikamaru whispered.

"You don't have to pull so hard you know." Choji answered in a full voice.

"SHH!" Shikamaru hushed him. He gave a fearful glance and looked forward, luckily neither Karui or Omoi had heard them and continued walking." I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" asked Choji concerned.

"I need you to get her away from me." He pointed to Karui.

"Why?" Choji asked confused. Shikamaru gulped down his memories. Every time he had to deal with foreign diplomats he somehow always attracted the attention of some woman of power. A luxury he could once afford in his youth but no more. Temari of the Sand, The Mizukage, but he would not let this woman join the list.

"Because I asked you to." He answered not wanting to explain himself further. Choji still looked confused, which meant he might not comply." Because you're my friend." He added." And your family swore a vow that you would protect mine." Choji still looked confused but nodded at Shikamaru.

"Alright." He said. Choji hastened his speed to catch up to his two guides." Excuse me." He said once he'd caught up to them." Are there uh any good places to eat around here? My colleague and I are getting hungry." He pointed over his shoulder at Shikamaru. Needless to say that caused Karui to turn her attention to him. And when she did Shikamaru jumped behind Choji.

"Is he hungry or are you?" she asked poking him in the belly.

"Ha." He chuckled putting his hands on his stomach." I might be a little bit more. Hehe."

"There's a good restaurant down the block." Karui pointed." We can go there." Then she turned and led the way. Choji turned back and winked at Shikamaru who replied with a wink of his own." Are you coming?" asked Karui over her shoulder to them.

"Yes, yes." Choji said hurrying after them.

"This is the place in town." She showcased the building to them once they came to it.

"Wonderful." Choji said with a clap of his hands. "I can't wait to try it." Omoi and Karui led the way inside. Choji followed after them but Shikamaru stood around in the doorway.

"I can't go in." Shikamaru said in a monotone voice at the back of the group." It's not smoker friendly." Choji meanwhile glanced at the menu.

"In the back it is." Said Karui.

"What?" Shikamaru asked in a passively confused voice. Karui opened the door to an outside eating area. The tables were fresh and clean with torch light outlining a view of the mountains and the setting sun behind them.

Like it or not the four all sat down at a table outside. Choji sat himself across from Karui to help Shikamaru in any way he could. His friend covered his face in the menu while Choji casually looked at his, as well as observe any food that was delivered to nearby tables. The selection was few.

"Is there anything on this menu that isn't swimming in gravy?" He asked.

"There's a vegetarian menu." Karui turned her's around and showcased it to him. There was only one fruit on the menu. Shikamaru suddenly put his menu down on the table and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." He said over his shoulder. And it would be a long trip to the bathroom.

"So what was it like for you two?" Choji asked getting their attentions." Growing up in a place like this?"

"Oh you don't want to hear about that." Karui said.

"I do." Choji insisted." Please."

"Well as you know The Hidden Cloud Village was founded alongside the other four ninja villages, and is one of the Five Great Ninja Nations in the world." She began.

"He already knows that." Omoi spoke.

"Shut up!" Karui turned to him." I'm using it as a seg-way into everything else." Then she turned back to Choji with a smile." Where was I?"

"One of the Five Great Nations." He reminded her.

"Yes." She clapped her hands ready to continue." But our Village isn't as populated as some of the others therefore our Military isn't as large." Choji listened very intently. Nodding his head in understanding with each word." So it's important that all of us master our style and really benefit the Village. And here we specialize in lightning style."

"Oh lightning." Choji cut in." Like the Chidori? We had a guy from the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha. He could do a lot with his lightning style."

"No!" Karui yelled causing Choji to jump." Not like that." Silenced passed over them as Choji sank back into his seat." What about your Village?" Karui questioned." What is it like?"

"My Village?" she nodded." Well like the glass building your Raikage works in the first thing everyone usually notices is the Hokage's mountain."

"What's that?" she asked leaning forward.

"Just a big mountain that literally has the faces of all the Hokage on it." He chuckled and Karui chuckled with him.

"And what about you?" she asked next.

"My family has always been ninja." He told." My Father." He counted one finger." And his Father." He said adding another." And all their Father's. Just following in my family's footsteps I suppose." He smiled.

"What about your friend?" Karui asked." What's his story?"

"Shikamaru? What about him?" Choji asked.

"Yea what about me?" The man in question asked appearing beside them.

"Oh good your back." Karui said with a smile." Take a seat." But Shikamaru didn't like the way she said that or the smile she said it with.

"On-On second thought I'd actually like to continue the tour." He said." And see more of your Village."

"Oh but I didn't get to order." Choji whined. Suddenly Shikamaru grabbed onto the back of Choji's shirt and began pulling him out to the front. Their two guides followed after them. " Right." Said Shikamaru grabbing Choji." You ready to hold your oath."

"What?" asked Choji confused.

"There." Shikamaru pointed off into the distance. Choji followed the line of his finger to the edge of the village, where a large mountain range was."Go there next." Choji only nodded and Shikamaru let him go. Then he turned around and approached Karui.

"Excuse me." He said to her." What are those there?" He pointed in the same way Shikamaru had.

"The Mountains are along the edge of the Village." Karui told.

"Could we see them?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a long climb." She answered. She looked him up and down." Are you sure you're up for it."

"Me of course!" Choji beamed happily and he slapped his gut." And my friend is-" He turned back to Shikamaru. But as if on cue Shikamaru bent over and began coughing." Evidently not." He finished.

"My smokes." Shikamaru added with a melodramatic cough. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the nicotine sticks.

"It appears he'll have to stay behind." Choji said glumly.

"Omoi stay with him." Karui said to her partner." You come with me." And she led Choji away to the mountains. Shikamaru continued his coughing fit as he watched Choji disappear from his vision with Karui.

"Hey man you okay?" asked Omoi as he stood by Shikamaru's side. When Choji had disappeared Shikamaru suddenly snapped up to his full height, lit his cigarette, took a deep breath and exhaled a large ball of smoke into the air.

"Oh yea." He said smugly.

"Are you alright?" Karui asked looking over her shoulder. Behind her was Choji. The two had been navigating their way through the mountains just as Choji had suggested. Easy for her since she was familiar with the region, on top of that she was smaller. But Choji was much too large to navigate his way clearly.

"Oh I'm fine." He panted behind her. He swung one arm up onto the rock and then the other, his legs kicking out under him. Finally he managed to pulled himself onto the rock and laid on his back. "But just curious. "He panted." How much farther." Karui smiled surprisingly.

"It's not far. Just up this ridge." She pointed over her shoulder." You want to go or would you rather wait and catch your breath." Choji rolled himself off his back and to his feet.

"I think I can manage a little more. "He replied. So then he followed Karui to the top of the mountain ridge.

The sun was right before them with it's entire view circling the mountain range as it set. Below them they could see the Cloud Village and far beyond. The woods, the rivers, everything.

"You can see the whole world from here." Gasped Choji.

"Not the whole world." Karui said." But it does have a beautiful view." Choji glanced to the ground where he saw a single golden flower bursting out of the ground. He plucked it from the ground and then turned to Karui. At the same moment she turned to him, the only thing between them was the flower.

Choji extended his hand out and to her. With a slight blush on her face Karui put her hand over his and took the flower.

"Yea beautiful." He agreed.

"She's a chubby chaser you know." Omoi spoke up.

"What?" Shikamaru said turning to him. At his feet lay the butts of 3 cigarettes already, in his hand was the forth.

"Karui." He said." She's a chubby chaser." Shikamaru turned his head back forward, looking nowhere in particular but wondering exactly what that might mean.

At that moment Karui dropped the flower and flung herself at Choji. The two kissed but then lost their balanced and rolled down the mountain.

Shikamaru was still sitting in his spot when Naruto approached them.

"Shikamaru." He said getting the man's attention. The Nara discarded his cigarette and stepped on it as he stood up.

"How'd it go?"

"Wonderful. Needless to say we have nothing to worry about here." The Hokage smiled over his shoulder. But when Naruto turned his attention back to Shikamaru he noticed something strange. " Where's Choji?"

"Choji." He repeated. "Well he" Everyone turned around as they heard the sound of approaching giggles. Lo and behold there was Choji and Karui. The two walking close together, giggling and smirking to the other whenever they bumped into each other. Their cloths were loose and their hair matted.

Naruto just cast a confused glance at Shikamaru and then Darui who shared in his confusion. Choji and Karui continued to walk towards them as if they were the only two people there.

"Choji." Naruto said breaking the fantasy the two appeared to be in." Are you alright." The couple quickly looked away surveying the ground, the sky, anywhere but next to them.

"Fine, Fine." Choji said clearing his throat.

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes." He cleared his throat once more. Naruto cast a glance over his shoulder.

"You ready to go then?"

"Yes, yes." He nodded. Naruto said his goodbye to Darui then walked away with Shikamary. But Choji took a slower time making his exit."So. "He said facing Karui.

"So." she said back.

"If your ever in the Leaf Village look me up." She nodded to him." And I can show you my home the way you've showed me yours." She smiled at him.

"I would like that." When Naruto realized Choji wasn't with them both he and Shikamaru turned around to see their friend conversing with Karui.

Choji grinned a goofy smile as he looked at the ground and the back at her.

"Until next time. "He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked away from her. He walked over and rejoined his friends, casting a glance over his shoulder as he saw her retreating figure.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked on Choji's left.

"Nothing." He replied looking straight. Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other across from Choji.


	6. Star Crossed part 2

**Star-crossed part 2**

What happened in the Cloud Village was kept very quiet. The only ones who knew about what happened were Naruto and Shikamaru, but they hardly spoke about it even amongst themselves.

But they were both surprised when Choji reached out to Karui via letters. And even more surprised when she responded back. Evidently this was turning into some kind of a long-distance relationship. But they were fearful for their friend. He was very sensitive and didn't wanting him getting in over his head. But evidently that was what Karui liked about Choji he was strong but sensitive, kind and caring.

They began to exchange gifts strengthening their long-distance relationship. Shikamaru and Naruto would see Choji send her expensive gifts like gold earrings, priced possessions for any girl from their village. In return she would send him something from her village, usually food.

And then one day as Choji left his home to go about his daily routine, she was there. Choji only had time to breath in a breath of shock because before he could say anything she flung herself into his arms and her lips onto his. And before long she had moved into his home.

Sometime later.

Karui was in the marketplace talking with one of the fruit vendors. Although they didn't have the fruit she wanted.

"How can you not have it?!" she yelled at the vendor." Because where I'm from you can go to every street corner, every vendor and they'll have what your lookin for?"She continued her rant on the unknowing vendor unaware that two large figures lurked up behind her. She began aware of them when the vendor backed away in fear and she turned around to face them.

On her right was Kiba Inuzuka, Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force was in the area when he heard multiple complaints coming from the marketplace. His great white hound at his side.

On the left was Neji Hyuga, Captain of the Anbu Black Ops. Normally dealing more in the shadows the appearance of this strange visitor was out of the ordinary and he though to investigate it.

"What is the trouble here?" Kiba asked.

"This -" Karui raised her hand and pointed to the man behind her. In her hand was a bag already full of items.

"What's in the bag?" Neji asked. Before Karui could answer or even consider the question Kiba snatched it from her and opened it up. He looked at the contents himself and then showed them to Neji. He reached inside and pulled out a banana." Where did you get these?"

"The vendor." She replied." Over there." She pointed behind them. The two gave a quick glance behind them, she was telling the truth.

"And can you show us a receipt?" Kiba asked. Karui opened her mouth as if ready to answer but before she could provide one she bolted off and ran down the street. Akamaru let out a bark as she fled the scene.

"Come back here!" Neji yelled as he and Kiba darted off after her. But Karui kept running down the street and was just getting ready to run really fast when she bumped into Choji. She looked up startled to see him looking at her confused.

"Karui. Why are you run-" She cast a horrified glance over her shoulder to see that Neji and Kiba were almost on her.

"It's the fuzz!" She exclaimed to him. "We've gotta get out of here!" She jumped behind him and expected him to follow. But Choji was just confused about the whole thing, And when he looked forward Kiba and Neji were on him.

"Whoa guys!" He said putting his arms out and grabbing one of them in each." What's going on here?" Karui turned around and watched as Choji set Kiba and Neji back on their feet.

"That woman!" Kiba exclaimed pointing a finger past Choji and to Karui." Stole from the market." Akamaru stood at the hip of his master growling in her direction.

"Karui?" Choji pointed over his shoulder." Nonsense." Kiba and Neji straightened themselves out and cast a careful glance at the other.

"You know this girl?" Neji said to Choji.

"Yea." He replied with a nod." She's with me." Though to Kiba and Neji this was a shock. Choji's relationship status was still not common knowledge amongst the village or even amongst his friends.

"Can we talk?" Neji said not waiting for a reply and grabbing Choji by his collar and leading him away. Karui advanced ready to jump in but a bark from Akamaru kept her in her place. " What are you doing with this girl?"

"What about her?"

"Choji she's a…." He paused for a moment as he looked over his shoulder at Karui." She's a Cloud Ninja, now what is a Cloud Ninja doing here?"

"She's with me." Choji pointed to himself." We're dating." Neji jolted in fright and Kiba turned around with a look of shock on his face. Neji was so startled he had nothing else to say." Now if it's not too much trouble we'll be going." He waved for Karui to come to his side." I'll pay the vendors just so you guys can relax." Kiba opened his mouth as if ready to say something but the two were already gone. Neji just stood back with a pale look on his face.

"How'd you get away with that?" Karui asked Choji as they walked away. He looked at her confused." Talk to the law like that?"

"I am the 'law'." He replied.

"Oh wonderful." She said resting her head against his chest. "I've got connections." She reached one hand up and held a piece of watermelon before his mouth. Choji smiled and ate it.

And not long after that they were at another milestone in their relationship.

They were out at a restaurant. Not the usual kind of place they'd visit with BBQ or fried Chicken, no this was one of the fanciest places in the entire Leaf Village. A reservation had been booked months in advance and Choji insisted on the best seat in the house, not the usual separate part of the restaurant they'd have to go to.

There was s shuffling outside. Moving around the restaurant in the bushes were four people. They grunted and grown as they moved along. They made themselves present when one by one they poked their heads out and looked into the window. There was Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino. Sitting right there in front of them was Choji and Karui.

"There they are." Ino pointed out to the rest.

"No shit!" Kiba responded.

A waiter walked over to the table, setting two glasses down and giving the bottle to Choji.

"Oh is this a special occasion?" Karui asked.

"Every day is special with you." Choji replied. He began filling up her glass.

"Oh that's cute." Ino said. They watched as Choji pointed off in the other direction and Karui looked away. And as she did he placed something in her glass.

"What is he doing?" Tenten said out loud. Shikamaru and Kiba however watched very intently and Shikamaru was the first to realize it.

"Mother of God."

"I don't see anything." Karui said turning back to Choji.

"I could have sworn I saw something." He muttered. "Never mind. Come a toast." He held up his glass, which was now full. She did the same with her's." To us."

"To us." She said. And then to Choji's great surprise she leaned back her head and gulped the drink down like it was water. She turned back and faced the shock look on his face. But the drink left a strange taste in her throat. She put her hand on her chest and let out a cough but it was still there. She coughed again with the same result. Now she suddenly felt it hard to breath. She put both hands on her throat and began coughing like crazy." Karui! Karui!" Choji yelled as he stood up.

"Oh shit." Kiba commented from outside. The four watched as Choji stood behind Karui and handled her in some exotic bedroom position knocking her back and forth. Until at last with a slap from Choji her head flung forward and whatever obscured her throat went with it.

Panting she lifted her head up and looked across the table to see what it was. She reached out her hand and picked it up. It's a strange thing that such a little thing could cause such a problem. She held it between the thumb and index finger of her right hand and pawed over it with her left. Slowly she turned around to Choji who had a look of awe on his face.

"Yes." Was all she said and she leaped into his arms.

"What's going on?" asked Ino from outside.

"Why are they doing that?" added Tenten. They watched as Karui gave her hand to Choji and her put the diamond ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

"NO!" they all yelled together.


	7. Baby Days

**Baby Days**

As one of the Five Kages, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, the most noble, wisest and strongest in the entire Village one would never think he'd stoop so low for a job like this. And yet here he was sleeves rolled up and ready for action.

"Let's see." He said to himself." Tuck this in here, tie this there. Big, bang, boom and there we go. Ready for soiling." He pulled his arms up to reveal he'd done his job and put the baby's diaper on perfectly.

His daughter sat on her back looking up at him. She might have had a name like her mother and as strong a grip but she had the same big, blue eyes of her father. A giggle escaped her mouth as she reached up for her him.

"Yes, Yes." He cooed at her reaching down and taking her in his arms." I tied that diaper didn't I? Yes I did."

"So?" Sakura said as she appeared in the doorway." Having fun are we?" She began walking into the room and coming beside her husband.

"You should have seen me." He chuckled." Fast as lightning, swift as the wind. I'd say I've got this shi-OW!" He let out as Sakura reached up and kicked him in the shin. He began bouncing up and down on one leg. But despite his pain Sarada chuckled at the bouncing." What'd you do that for?!"

"No cursing in front of the baby." She said." Last thing we need is here first word to be a curse word."

"She's not old enough to understand curse words." Naruto said." She hasn't even said 'Dadda' yet." He lowered his face down to her." Say 'Dadda', Say 'Dadda'." She only giggled in response. Suddenly there was a knock at the door." Come in!" They could hear the front door open and close with approaching footsteps becoming louder." Shikamaru." He said once he came into their view." What is it?"

"We have some trouble." He responded. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Oh sorry hun gotta run." Naruto said quick as a flash as he moved from her side to the door and out it.

"No, No!" Sakura said as he made his escape. She took a heavy step forward." If you think your-" Her step was too heavy and suddenly caused Sarada to cry." Oh no." she immediately started cooing at the baby." Don't cry, it's alright."

Hinata had always been a very timid girl, she couldn't help it. Growing up to become the heir to one of the most powerful clans in all the Leaf Village but not being as strong as expected of the main branch, having her affections rejected from Naruto. All her life she'd always being looked over for someone else. All her life she could feel the disappointing eyes of not just her family but the entire village looking down at her.

But all of that changed with Kiba Inuzuka. He was her friend at first, a very close friend. He knew all her hopes, her dreams, her fears. And then when Naruto rejected her he was there. She was an average ninja and an average Hyuga but for some reason that didn't matter with him.

Even though she'd moved in with Kiba whenever she could Hinata always went back to the Hyuga estate to see her family. She liked coming back to see everyone, her sister Hanabi, her cousin Neji who was now head of the Branch House.

With Hinata's marriage to Kiba, it was Hanabi who would become the next head of the Hyuga clan. At the age of sixteen and already a seasoned Chunin the future looked bright for her.

"So have you been on any missions lately?" Hinata asked her as they sat in the garden. Hanabi nodded.

"Four B-rank, two A-ranks and even one S-rank."

"A S-rank? Really that's so good. I can't remember the last time I was on an S-rank mission." She clapped her excitement for her sister. It was so nice seeing her excel like this. Hanabi nodded.

"So did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Hinata answered dumbfounded.

"So you haven't?"

"No." she shook her head. Hanabi gave a glance over her shoulder to see nothing. Then did the same around the courtyard to view the same. Then she leaned in to her older sister." Neji and Tenten are expecting a baby."

And that news was just delightful to hear. So delightful that Hinata went all the way over to her cousin's house to congratulate them both in person.

She gave three soft knocks on the door and then Tenten came to the door.

"Hinata." She said. "So nice to see you."

"Tenten." Hinata grinned from ear to ear." Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Happy for me? Happy for what?"

"For you and Neji! For your baby!" But Tenten didn't entirely share in Hinata's glee.

"Well uh" she said managing a polite smile." We're talking about it." But to Hinata that sounded like 'We're having one'. She clapped her excitement.

"I'm so happy. For the both of you."

"Where did you hear this?" she asked sharply turning to her. But perhaps to sharply, Hinata was always a delicate girl.

"H-Hanabi told me." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"That girl always liked to talk." She said. She might have been accepted into the Hyuga clan, liked by both Hiashi and Hinata of the main house. But she still did not care for Hanabi.

"So?" Hinata said softly scared to venture further. Tenten brought up her eyes and when Hinata saw there was no anger in them she continued." Does that mean you're not having a baby?"

"Like I said." Tenten said." We're talking about it." It was clearly something Tenten didn't want to discuss so she quickly changed the subject." But what about you? Have you and Kiba talked about it?"

"Kiba and I?" Hinata said softly.

"Yea." Tenten nodded. "I'm sure Hiashi must have said something to you. I'm sure he told Neji which is why Neji is talking about it in the first place."

"Kiba and I?" she said again." T-To be honest. W-We've never talked about it." And right now it was all she could think about. What if she and Kiba had a child?" I suppose it would be alright." She smiled.

Naruto was at work, working as diligently as possible. He had document after document to sign. Promotions of Genins to Chunins, of Chunins to Jounins, trade agreements, and so forth. And he didn't need anything else to distract him right now.

His office door flung open and there was none other than his wife with a bag in her left hand and their daughter in the other.

"Sakura?" He said." What are you-" She dropped the bag onto the floor.

"I need you to watch Sarada." She said." There's a shortage at the hospital I have to go in."

"What?" He said confused.

"C'mon I don't have much time."

"You can't mean-" she didn't even give him time.

"I don't have time! I have the hospital to look after!"

"I have the Village to look after!" He said raising his voice louder and marching over to her. But with his raised voice it woke Sarada up from her nap and she began crying. With stern eyes Sakura cradled the girl and handed her over to her husband. And Naruto knew he couldn't argue with her. He put out his arms and accepted the baby.

"I'll come back for her when I'm done." Sakura said as she turned and went out the door. In the aftermath of her leaving he put his crying daughter against his shoulder and began cradling her to make her stop crying.

"Alright my dear, alright." He said softly. Her crying slowly began to die away. He sat down in his chair and began to rock back and forth.

Suddenly he had another intruder. The door came bursting open and in came Kiba.

"Lord Hokage." He said." I-" He stopped when he saw his Leader with his baby in hand. Now was clearly a bad time. But Naruto did not agree." I'm sorry, I'll come back later I-"

"No!" Naruto called out to him." Stay here. Your just the man I wanted to see." He rose from his seat, daughter in hand and walked over to Kiba." I have a mission for you." The Inuzuka's eyes flashed between the two Uzumaki's. He had a theory as to what it might be." I need you to look after my daughter." Without another word he shoved her into his arms." At least until Sakura's done with work." That did not sound like good news.

"Sakura?" Kiba repeated." So she doesn't know about this?"

"Oh." Naruto said with a wave of his hands, blowing away and silly ideas." Don't worry about her. It'll only be for an hour at the most. And besides I'm not putting her in any danger, your practically her Uncle." Kiba's eyes flashed between Naruto and his daughter. The baby started to drool, spit dribbling onto his hand. He stood trying to completely understand this situation." Now go on, go on. Go and have a fun filled day." Naruto put his hand on Kiba's chest and lightly began pushing him out the door." Go on, go on. Take care of my little princess."

The door closed on his face and now Kiba only had one Uzumaki to look at. And whether he liked it or not he was apparently stuck with this one.

"And just think." Hinata said with glee in her voice." When I have baby, and you and Neji have a baby they can play together. They'll be close cousins and the best of friends." Tenten offered a smile in response.

"I suppose they would be." Hinata's smile only grew wider at the idea.

The door opened up behind them and there was Kiba and to the surprise of both women there was a baby in his arms.

"What is that?" Tenten pointed to it.

"Who is that." He corrected walking forward." It's Naruto's girl, Sarada."

"Then what are you doing with her?" Tenten questioned." Where's Naruto or Sakura?"

"They're both busy. So I'm babysitting today." He set the bag down but the abrupt motion caused Sarada to start crying." Oh shit." He groaned turning his full attention to the baby." Easy, Easy." He said shaking her." Easy." But she continued to cry.

"That's not how you sooth a baby." Tenten said.

"You're so smart." Kiba said." You do it."

"Here." Hinata said." Can I hold her?" Kiba stretched out his arms and handed her off. Hinata cradled her in both arms and began rocking her back and forth with surprising affect.

"Hey she's not crying." Kiba said. Hinata liked the calm sound of his voice, so she continued rocking Sarada.

Naruto was still busy. Document after document came in for him to sign, each one seeming more important than the last.

"Papers, papers, papers." He muttered. He was so busy he didn't hear the footsteps approaching his door. And by the time the door opened it was too late.

"Naruto." Sakura's voice said. He looked up to see here entering his office.

"Oh shit." He said aloud.

"SH!" she hushed him." No cursing in front of the-" she noticed it for the first time. Her green eyes scanned from one side of the room to the next." Where's Sarada?" she asked. And the tone of her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"She's uh…I uh…She's-." Sakura's jaw opened slightly, her eyes narrowed, her head tilted to the side. Already knowing where this was going he slowly took steps to get around her and closer to the door. "I uh I told you I was busy." He said while doing so." So I uh..." He was close to the door now just a few more steps." I left her with Kiba!" he said in one breath as he jumped over, opened the door and ran out.

"WHAT?!" he heard her yell behind him. And he dared not look back.

Meanwhile Hinata was still enjoying her time with the baby. It was kind of like a prelude to what her own baby would be like.

"She's so cute." Hinata said cradling her.

"All babies are cute." Kiba said. He put his arm around Hinat's shoulder and wiggled his finger in front of Sarada's face.

"Aren't babies great?" Hinata said turning to look up at Kiba.

"What are you so touchy for?" He asked. "You've seen her before." Now might be the time to ask the question. To ask about their own children.

But suddenly the door burst open and Naruto came panting in, his face red as a cherry.

"Kiba!" He yelled." Give me-" But the door swung off it's hinges immediately after him and there stood Sakura." Oh No." Sakura looked past husband and to her daughter.

"Sakura." Hinata said." We were having so much fun looking after your baby." Sakura moved past her and towards Hinata." She's so precious." She smiled handing her off. Sakura smiled in return.

"That she is." She put her daughter in her arms." Thank you for looking after her." She turned and headed for the door." C'mon dear." She cooed to the baby. Then she turned her attention to Naruto." Let's go home." But her voice wasn't as sweet as it was with the baby.

Then the Hokage followed after his family. Kiba rubbed his hands together.

"Well I'm glad that's over." He said moving towards the door." See ya later ladies I've got to make my rounds." The opportunity was right before, now was the perfect time for Hinata to ask her question. But the farther and farther he went the less likely it seemed Hinata would speak up. Lucky for her Tenten noticed.

"Kiba!" she called out getting his attention." Hinata has something to ask you." The husband turned back to his wife.

"Yes?" Hinata's hands began to tremble so she began to rub them together. Kiba had seen these nervous habits of her's before, something was clearly up." What is it?" Kiba he asked taking a step closer. Hinata's hands continued to tremble and she bit her lip. She couldn't muster up the courage, she couldn't ask it. So once again Tenten spoke for her.

"She wants to have a baby." Kiba jolted from her and back to his wife.

"Is that true?" He asked. Hinata just nodded her head." Well..uh..I, I don't think that's a bad idea."

"Really? "she asked. He nodded his head. He reached out and put his hands over her's.

"I think we can try." He smiled back.

It was a tender little scene that Tenten got to witness there. But as Neji walked in the door he found the hole thing strange. He glanced at the empty doorway, the door lying flat on the floor and the trio in his living room.

"Any reason my door's on the floor?" He asked pointing to it.


	8. Eye of the Beholder

**Eye of the Beholder**

There was a great question on the mind of Naruto and his council members. In their most recent battle they had obtained a new and powerful item. The eye of Hagoromo, the Sage of the Six Paths and a God to all ninja. With his eye he was master of the elements, ninjutsu and wielder of unbelievable power. But the eye was dormant and without a master, so it fell unto the victors of the battle to decide what to do with it.

They sat at a round table with the eye a metal ball standing before them.

"Perhaps we could keep it." Suggested Choji." And try to use it's power for good."

"The eye is too powerful." Retorted Neji." No mortal man is meant to have that much power." Naruto sat back silently as they talked back and forth, back and forth on what the best solution was.

"We should destroy it!" roared Kiba." Cast it into a fire or smash it into a thousand tiny pieces." He stood up and prepared to do the job himself. He raised his hand balled up into a fist and swung it down at the item. Everyone expect the tiny steel ball to crumble under Kiba's mighty fist but instead the eye shot out a gust of air. It was sudden and unexpected as were the Leaf Ninja and the air blast shot the five out of their seats and onto the floor.

They slowly rose up and stood around the eye, being careful to keep their distance. The eye lay untouched in the middle of the table.

"There is strange energy at work here." Commented Neji. Shikamaru leaned over and spoke in Naruto's ear.

"We can't use it, we can't destroy the only thing we can do is hide it." The others seemed in agreement.

"But hide it where?" asked Choji. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Where nobody will ever find it. Bury it deep in the earth."" And so it was done and the eye was buried in the woods. Shikamaru who's family owned the land was dubbed the official guardian and was to make sure nobody ever found it. There the eye stayed and soon it was forgotten. The event was then only spoken about in whispers as if it was already a memory.

Six Months later

Neji was working rather slow one morning. He stood in the bathroom with his uniform on except for the collar being undone. Very carefully he brought a knife up to his face and delicately ran it across his chin.

In a room nearby Tenten was busy getting her things together for school when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She quickly got up to answer it and saw none other than Rock Lee, her old teammate standing there.

"Hi Lee!" She greeted." What brings you here?" It had been a long time since she'd seen her old teammate, ever since she started her job at the Academy she kept her attention mostly to her work.

"Good morning Tenten." Lee greeted back." Is Neji around?" Tenten looked at him confused for a second but then nodded.

"Yes, one moment." She turned her head into the house." Neji!" she called." We have a visitor!" Her yelling disrupted his shaving, he shook his head in annoyance.

"I am occupied." He said in a voice just lower than a yell.

"It's Lee!" she called. But what she was really saying was' Get out here now'. Neji grumbled his annoyance and wiped his face off with a towel before marching out and throwing the towel to the ground. He stomped out to the front door to see his two teammates standing there. Neji straightened himself out before speaking.

"Good morning Lee." Neji said as he began fixing the collar of his uniform." To what do I owe the pleasure or your visit?" Lee moved past Tenten and entered into their home.

"I want to talk to you." Lee told. Neji continued to fix his collar." I would like to fight you." And that sudden request caught Neji off guard and he tied his collar in an awkward knot. But he was hardly concerned with that as he just looked at Lee with a blank stare. Neji was Captain of the Anbu Black Ops and was regarded as the strongest ninja in the village, with the exception of the Hokage of course.

"You're challenging me to a fight?" Neji finally asked after the silence.

"Yes!" said Lee with extra enthusiasm." I have always, ever tried to be your equal but now I think I'm finally ready to take you on." Tenten smiled at the resourcefulness of her friend however Neji looked at him with a dry expression.

"I am far too busy to concern myself with such a request." Said Neji turning is back on Lee." My duty first and foremost is to act on behalf of the Hokage and the Leaf Village."

"But I-"

"Thank you for your visit." Neji interrupted him." But I must be getting on my way soon." Lee knew that the conversation had just ended and he looked down at the ground in defeat. As he turned to let himself out Tenten leaned over and spoke to him.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll get him to come around." But Lee didn't look any better off and walked away. After he left Tenten walked away from the front door and to Neji.

He was standing in the kitchen with a cup of water in his hands. He was aware of her presence even before she came into the room. She walked in and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You know you're taking his offer right?" she said as if it was a fact.

"No." Neji replied turning to face her." I am not."

"Yes you are." She reaffirmed. She then walked up and stood before her husband, reaching up and grabbing the awkward knot on his collar. She undid the knot and began to retie it herself." Lee is our old teammate and friend and for all that time he's only ever wanted to fight you. He looks up to you." Neji rolled his eyes." And this" she announced as she tied the knot tightly around his neck, nearly choking him." Would be good for both of you." Tenten stepped back as Neji let out a few uncomfortable breaths." Now what do you say to that?" Neji loosened the knot around his neck and looked down at his wife.

"No." he answered. Then without another word he marched off and out the door, ready to go to work for the day. He thought the conversation was over, however it was not.

"We'll see about that." She smirked.

The rest of the morning went on as it normally would for Neji and his Anbu. They silently moved about the village reporting anything and everything there needed to be reported. But it was a truly uneventful day, until the afternoon.

Suddenly and without warning Neji received an emergency letter from the Hokage, saying he was needed at once in his office. Without a moment to lose Neji rushed as fast as he could to the Hokage's office. He dashed through the door and marched into Naruto's office, seeing the Hokage sitting behind his desk.

"Lord Hokage." He addressed him." What is the matter?"

"Neji." Naruto said to him in a voice of strict seriousness." I have a mission for you. A mission I know only you can carry out." Neji beamed inwardly with pride but did not show it outwardly.

"I'm here at your command." He said." I will do whatever you require." It was now that he saw Naruto smirk and his head slowly rotated over to the left. Neji followed his line of sight and there for the first time he saw Rock Lee standing there.

"Lee." Said Neji confused. "What are you doing here?" As soon as the words left his mouth he became totally aware of what was going on, he slowly turned back to Naruto who had a smile from ear to ear.

"Neji." Said the Hokage." I want you to spare with Rock Lee." Neji grumbled in defiance." Unless there's something wrong with my orders." And Neji was bound by his honor to serve the Hokage, he could not go back on that. Someone in the back of his mind he knew that Tenten was involved in all of this.

"I will do as you ask." Neji finally said.

"Excellent." Smiled Naruto. Neji straightened himself out and looked over at Rock Lee who stood in the corner with a silly smile on his face.

So Neji and Rock Lee gathered at the training grounds. To Neji it was a mission and he wouldn't refuse an order from his Hokage. But all the same he wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. He found out however that he had little control over that as well.

A decent sized crowd had shown, most were students from the Academy hoping to see advanced combat with two masters, some of his own ANBU were hidden in the shadows, and lastly were some family friends.

"This is gonna be good." Said Tenten taking a seat next to Kiba. As Neji had suspected she had organized the whole thing and was proud to see it all come together.

"Yep." Kiba agreed. The Hokage himself was in attendance along with his wife, standing by to provide whatever medical care necessary.

Neji and Lee stood in the center of this gathering, standing a few feet across from each other. Neji stood solid and firm with both arms behind his back while Lee stretched, jumping back and forth.

"I've waited a long time for this!" he cheered out excitedly. Neji said nothing in reply." To test my skills against you, my oldest rival will be a dream come true." Most people would be flattered at being thought so highly of but Neji was not most people.

"All your boasting and bragging will not change the outcome of this fight." He spoke." You are foolish to think your strength can compare to mine." His answer caused a negative murmur amongst the crowd. But Neji was the ANBU Black Ops Captain, he dealt with his problems direct and precise.

"Well that wasn't nice." His own wife commented. But this didn't seem to dampened Lee's spirits, who was still jumping with joy.

"The Passion of this fight will truly be amazing!" he cheered." Come on. Let's fight and see who is truly the better man once and for all!" The crowd applauded him but Neji remained stern. He knew Lee was foolish to fight but prepared his ANBU mask." No!" Lee called halting him." Please don't wear the mask. I want us to see each other's faces, like when we were teammates all those years ago." Neji paused and it seemed he wouldn't honor the request. But after a moment he placed the mask down at his side.

"If that is what you wish, so be it." He said. A silence overtook them as Rock Lee assumed his fighting stance, Neji stayed perfectly still with both arms behind his back.

Then suddenly Lee jumped across the few feet separating them and through a punch, only to be blocked by Neji's forearm. Looking right into Neji's eyes Lee could see he had no fear in him.

In the blink of an eye Lee swung up his leg, only for Neji to block once more. Lee flipped around and swung his leg for another kick aimed at Neji's chest. Neji easily blocked him with the back of his hand. Lee quickly jumped off and put some distance between them.

Carefully now he began planning his next move. Neji was one of strongest ninja in the village with a great reputation to boot. But luckily for Lee his famed Byakuygan would be no use, since Lee employed no jutsu used by ordinary ninja. But Neji knew this as well and was well prepared.

Lee jumped forward again with a flurry of punches and kicks. Neji instead of blocking now decided to dodge evading every attack that came his way. The crowd look on in awe at the speed of it all. Lee swung another punch and Neji ducked under him. Then with an open palm struck Lee in his chin, sending him stumbling back and onto the ground. Lee fell onto his back but rolled onto his feet, now on his knees before his opponent.

Neji still stood firm, unmoved by the battle.

"I've heard the stories of your battles." Lee said." They say your power of the Byakugan is the greatest of this Generation. They say even that you've enhanced your abilities and created a new jutsu. That you can transform to give you a power unimaginable." Neji said nothing, he cared not how others twisted the truth." I want to see that great power!"

"You cannot comprehend what you speak of." Neji finally spoke. But Rock Lee would not be denied.

"This is my transformation! You may remember it from all those years ago!" Lee stamped his feet to the ground and released his eight gates. His eyes went white, his skin red, his feet creating craters in the ground.

The audience was awed but Neji stood unimpressed. Lee swung his arms forward and lunged at Neji. As he advanced he expected his opponent to make some dramatic change of his own. But no, Neji just stood there undisturbed by the awesome power of the Eight Gates.

Lee swung a punch. But even quicker than he could throw it, Neji ducked under and evaded him. The punch flew over his head, the sheer force of it causing the wind to blow violently in a straight line across the village.

But Neji ducked under his attack and then punched Lee in the stomach. Lee fell back onto the ground changing back into his normal form. With one punch Neji had not only defeated the Eight Gates but Lee himself.

Lee lay on the ground, crying out in pain. The punch had cracked several ribs and could cause internal bleeding if Neji had swung harder.

Sakura quickly moved in to provide medical aid, healing Lee. Neji shifted his eyes from his fallen foe to his leader, the one who ordered him to fight. A look or regret was on Naruto's face, he hadn't expected an outcome like this. He nodded to Neji telling him his job was done and he could go on with his day.

Neji bent over and picked up his ANBU mask and put it on before marching back into the village.

Later that night Lee wandered around the Village. After his defeat he spent his time as most of the defeated do, drinking. Now after the bar had refused to serve him and kicked him out he tried stumbling back home. His defeat kept repeating in his head over and over again. Neji's face had never changed from the beginning of the battle to the end. His face remained stern, his eyes cold and calculating. He had complete control the entire time and there was nothing Lee could do. with all his physical strength. Once again he was at a disadvantage because of his ability.

He stumbled aimlessly into the woods until he fell over into the dirt. He stumbled to get to his feet but found himself kicking up dirt, and pushing it onto himself. After several pitiful moments he just lay there flat taking heavy breaths. He remembered his defeat and gripped the earth in his hand violently. But as he did that he felt something, something hard in his right hand.

Lee turned over and saw a small meta ball in his hand. It shined bright in the moonlight I his dirt covered hands. As he gazed at it Lee found himself captivated by it, as if it was calling to him. His hands began to shiver and shake. But the ball felt surprisingly warm and kept him cool.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and then suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Lee.

Meanwhile at Neji and Tenten's home.

Needless to say Neji's show early in the day was a disappointment to everyone, especially Tenten who secretly organized the whole thing. And now Tenten was determined to show Neji her full fury on the subject.

"Why did you have to do that?!"

"I was ordered to fight, so I fought." Neji replied casually.

"A very one-sided fight." Tenten commented loudly with a roll of her eyes. She was determined to anger her husband but he remained indifferent.

"Nobody ever said how the fight had to play out. The end result would be the same as, it has been and always will be."

"But you didn't have to beat Lee down so easily."

"He knew what he was getting into."

Just then the side of their house was torn apart by a great force. Looking over they saw a lone figure standing the in the aftermath, a familiar figure.

There was Lee in his Eight Gates mode but with a third eye in his forehead.

"Lee?" said Tenten confused." What are you doing?!" Lee looked at both of them with a look of rage on his face, he said nothing." What's the meaning of this, you tore open our house!" But Lee still said nothing, forcing Tenten to yell more.

Neji looked Lee over curiously and when he did he noticed the third eye. And a slight look of dread came over him as he remembered Hagoromo and the awesome power he held with the eye.

"Tenten, run!" Neji commanded in a whisper." Go get Naruto and bring him here." He tried to move himself in front of Tenten, but the sudden movement brought Lee's attention on him. Now filled with an even greater rage from looking at his opponent Lee attacked.

"REVENGE!" he yelled as he dived forward and grabbed Neji, tackling him through the rest of the house and onto the hill below. They fell to the bottom of the hill and rose to their feet to face each other. Neji's white robes were covered brown with dirt, his Byakugan was activated and as he looked upon Lee he saw that his energy was flowing brightly all around his body.

Lee let out a warrior's cry and charge Neji once more. He jumped out of the way and Lee's first punched the earth, casting a large crater into the ground. Lee swung once more only for Neji to avoid it him once more. Now the rolls had reversed with Neji now on the fence and Lee on the attack.

Just then a flaming arrow flew through the air and hit Lee in the face, exploding on impact. But Lee unharmed turned and looked up to see Tenten at the top of the hill, bow and arrow drawn.

Neji didn't have the time to lecture her that she had disobeyed him, now instead he looked up at Lee who's attention was not on him. He looked up to see the unnatural third eye on his forehead.

In a quick instant Neji swung up his hand and grabbed Lee by the face. Covering his face with his fingers clawing for the third eye. But Lee was quick to react and with one arm lifted Neji up and tossed him into a tree. Neji flew and cracked threw three of them.

When he looked up he saw dark clouds with rumbling thunder and silhouetted before them was Lee jumping down towards Neji. But before he could strike another figure jumped up and struck Lee to the earth.

Tenten landed before her husband with a great staff in hand.

"I told you to run." Neji said coldly as he rose to his feet.

"I did, run to help you." She answered. They looked to see Rock Lee jumped to his feet, his arms spread open wide. He darted forward once more, moving past Tenten and attacking her husband. One hand held Neji's hair while he punched with the other. The first made contact but on the second Neji shot up his elbow and block before striking Lee in the face with an open palm. Lee swung his leg up for a kick now only to be blocked, but he quickly spun up and kicked Neji in the face. The Hyugga stumbled back. He looked up as Lee jumped into the air and prepares to slam down on him with monstrous fists. But someone else came down and slammed on him.

Kiba Inuzuka had heard the sounds and smell of fighting from across the village and quickly came. He saw a jacked up Lee attacking Neji and took action, sending him to the ground with a kick, a small crater in the earth where he landed.

"I thought I heard a commotion." He said as his great hound Akamaru came to his side.

"I thought you'd arrive sooner." Neji replied." Where's the Hokage?"

"He is on his way, he ordered me to arrive first." The two stood next to eachother, Lee's crater only a few feet away. A sudden lightning bolt crashing down next to them and Lee rising up in it's aftermath alerted the two. "This is new." Kiba commented on Lee's new appearance." What's happened to him?"

"He possesses the eye." Kiba looked confused for a moment but then suddenly remembered and fear plagued his face.

"We don't have to wait for Naruto." said Tenten pushing her way between the two." We can take him." Kiba looked from Tenten to Neji and then back.

"I told you to go!" Neji commanded with icy coldness. Tenten turned to her husband.

"And I told you I wouldn't." she said matching with equal coldness." I'm staying to fight and-"

"DUCK!" yelled Kiba as he jumped to the ground, Neji grabbing Tenten and taking her down with them. Lee had picked up a boulder and thrown it at them.

When they looked up again Lee was standing over them. With one swing of his arm he sent Tenten flying and then put his hands around Neji's throat and began to squeeze. Kiba jumped up from behind and grabbed Lee, applying pressure of his own. And there they sat three men in a pile, 2 choking, 2 being choked. But then Lee shot his leg up and into Kiba's groin, making let go and fall to the ground groaning in pain. This left him to continue applying pressure to Neji.

Then then as if a gift from the heavens a giant hand came down and flattened Lee, but at the same time squashed Neji. This however got Lee's attention as he shot up and looked around to see both Choji and Shikamaru behind him. He roared as he prepared to strike him but then he was struck.

Naruto the Hokage jumped out and punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet. As well as knocking the eye out of his head. Since he was not the eye's true master it very easily could be removed from it's hosts body.

Lee then began to change into his own self right before them.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Naruto. Choji was helping Kiba to his feet as Shikamaru comforted Neji. Naruto walked over and offered his hand to his friend which Neji graciously accepted.

The eye rolled out of Lee's head and onto the ground until Tenten pressed her foot against it. The five men turned as they saw Neji's wife picked the eye off the ground and held it in her hands.

She starred with focused eyes at the object, running her hand over it's smooth surface. It was very appealing to her, light reflected off it and into her face.

"Tenten." Said Naruto getting her attention." The eye." He held out his hand. Tenten faltered a moment and struggled to extend her arm and offer it to him. But with trembling hands she extended it out to him and prepared to drop it in his hands when suddenly she pulled back.

"What are you doing?!" commanded Neji. Tenten held the eye tightly in her hand.

"This is mine!" she roared her voice echoing in the air. Her hair began to blow in the fierce wind and her eyes turned white just like Lee's. The five men prepared to react but then a lightning bolt flashed down from the sky and covered Tenten.

The eye had acknowledged her as it's host and the lightning granted her it's power. After the lightning struck she was different, her skin was a shade darker almost grey her hair long and wild past her shoulders and most importantly cold soulless eyes. Now everyone knew the destructive power of the eye and they knew they had to end this fight quickly, but they'd restrain themselves so they wouldn't hurt a friend and loved one. They nodded their agreement to each other and together they attacked.

But with a smirk and a gesture Tenten caused the roots to rip from the ground and capture her attackers before they had a chance. Now they all stood tangled up before her, roots wrapped around their limbs.

"Well, well." She smiled. She walked back and forth before them, her heels clicking against the ground." Isn't this a delightful turn of events." Her smiled grew wider and she clapped her hands." You the greatest ninja of the village being stopped by me. How wonderful."

"Tenten." Said Naruto in as calm a voice as he could manage." You've had your fun, now let us go."

"Oh no, my fun's only beginning!" she clapped again. All her life Tenten had been wanted to be known as 'The Greatest Female Ninja Alive'. That's why Tsunade was her idol, but sadly Tenten wasn't as strong or as smart or as endowed as her idol so recently she'd been known as 'Neji's wife'. But with this new power she was the strongest now. The roots that held the captives grew tighter.

"Neji." Shikamaru whispered." Control your wife!" And at the sound of wife Tenten jolted her head over to Neji.

"Ah yes." She purred stepping forward. With another gesture she motioned Neji's captured body down towards her." My dear, husband." She inched her face closer to his as she spoke, her lips brushing against the side of his face. She knew better than anyone that this annoyed Neji." What do you think of me now?" Neji turned his head and his blank eyes met her's." What do you think?" she asked again.

"End this farce Tenten. "Neji said in a stern knew this was not truly his wife, that something was controlling here." Give up the Eye."Tenten's smile melted and her eyes bugged open in shock.

"Farce! FARCE!" she yelled in a screeching voice." I'll show you farce dear husband." She raised her hands to the sky. Manipulating the wind she forced the staff she was using before into her hand and then raised it to the sky. The lightning struck it and now she wielded a bolt of lightning in her hand. At the same time she released her prisoners form their bondage." Come." She beckoned them with weapon in hand.

And that's what they did. Naruto led the charge jumping into the air and coming down swinging his fist. Tenten easily ducked under him and hit him in the chest with her lightning staff. Naruto jolted back in shock as Kiba and Choji charged Tenten from both sides. They both swung a punch but Tenten easily ducked under them and struck both with her lightning staff. The two jolted and shot back. One by one they jumped at her but were easily struck down.

At one point they decided to attack as a group but Tenten easily summoned a horde of flaming arrows from the sky. The five took cover to avoid the attack. But just as the arrows hit the ground Tenten shot gas from her mouth and spat it all around them, the five were then encased in a circle of fire much to Tenten's laughing delight.

But then in some sort of spite Neji calmed the flames with his rotation, leaving the earth black and charred in the aftermath.

"Any ideas?" asked Naruto to his advisors.

"She's too strong." commented Choji.

"We've beaten this power before." Said Kiba." Tonight will be no different." But Neji and Shikamaru seemed to have other thoughts.

"There's only one way to put that power down." Said Shikamaru picking his head up and looking around solemnly. He remembered back to when they first fought against the powers of the eye.

"I'll do it." Neji answered immedlaty.

"No." commanded Naruto." Nobody is doing anything!"

"You asked for a plan there it is." Said Shikamaru. Naruto turned his head to Neji.

"Neji nobodies asking you to-"

"I will do what I must." He answered. He turned from his leader, turned from his friends and faced his super-powered wife only a few feet away.

"We will give you as much time as we can." Naruto said, realizing now there was no other way. Neji nodded as they swarmed around him, then one by one they dashed off to fight.

Choji jumped down and tried to squash Tenten only for her to roll out of his way. But she rolled into Kiba who tried to scratch her. But she easily ducked under him attaching a paper bomb to both Kiba and Choji's legs and body. Then it was like ten sticks of dynamite went off and Tenten jumped out of the explosion of fire and smoke. Kiba and Choji stood dashed but not beaten.

Neji armed his hands, the energy forming around his fingers like a small knife.

Tenten dashed forward as Shikamaru attacked with his knuckles blades. But she easily ducked under his attack and from just staring at Shikamaru's weapons forced them to melt in his own hands. Just then when Tenten turned around she was punched in the face by Naruto, then a second time as he advanced further. But when he went for a third Tenten blocked with her arm but Naruto shot out his other arm and hit her with an elbow to the face. Tenten brought her lightning staff up and hit Naruto with it, but he managed to push it away.

Neji knew it was now or never while she was distracted, he moved into position. Naruto lunged for Tenten as she made a wall of spears come up from the ground before him, but she only managed to cut him across the leg.

Naruto looked up and saw Neji behind Tenten, something she wasn't aware of.

This was his duty and he accepted that. The defense of his village came before everything else. Tenten turned around right in time to see Neji bring his hand down. But right as he did that a lightning bolt crashed down onto them.

Neji and Tenten fell out from the blast. Immediately all eyes went to Tenten and from one look you could tell the power had left her, the eye had been forced out. All saw the eye laying on the ground before the feet of a new figure who had appeared with the lightning bolt.

She was a woman, taller than most with light grey skin. Her long purple hair waved down her shoulders and almost to her feet, her lips black as death, eyes pale as the moon. Two great huge horns poked up on the sides of her head. And most notably there was an empty eye socket on her forehead. This was the true wielder of the third eye. Not Hagoromo the Sage of the Six Paths but his mother, Kayuga Ootsutsuki.


	9. Mother of All Things

**Mother of all Things**

Kayuga Ootsutsuki was the original owner of the third eye. It gave her powers unrivaled at the time and was the true creator of Nijustsu used by ninjas today. She possessed the eye until her son the Sage of the Six Paths usurped it from her, only by the skin of his teeth managing to retrieve it from his more powerful mother. Since that day she had been trapped deep in the earth by her son's powerful ninjutsu. Every day he lived he expended his power to keep her trapped but when he died she was freed. Free to take back what was her's.

She stood over everyone starring at them with blank eyes. Finally her attention came to Tenten, who Neji was holding in his arms. He wiped her face with his fingers and when she opened her eyes she saw his face looking down at her in concern.

"YOU!" she pointed to her and called." Thank you! It is because of you have been summoned here to retrieve what was once mine." The group flashed their confusion to each other.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the mother of all things." She said waving her arms back and forth, her long white sleeves dragging across the floor." I am Kayuga Ootsutsuki." However in the modern world of the ninja none knew her name for any trace of her was erased by her own son. Thus those she spoke to were at a loss. Her face dulled." I am here for my eye." Her eyes scanned the ground and she saw the shining ball looking up at her. But before she could bend down and reach for it Naruto put his foot down and stood before her." Give it to me." She said in a harsh pleas forcing a smile.

Naruto though to Hagorormo then Lee and Tenten, all wielded great power with the magical third eye. He would not fight another like that again.

"No." Naruto said. Her smile disappeared." The eye is too dangerous for anyone to possess." His friends stood by his side, ready to back him up when he called. Kayugua forced a smile despite the awkwardness of the situation, keeping a soft elegant voice.

"But I am it's rightful owner, it belongs with me." She held out her hand as if expecting them to hand it to her.

"No." Naruto said in a command." Be on your way."

"I was not asking you." She said in a forceful tone. Then with a twitch of her index finger the eye shot out like a bullet from under Naruto's foot and into her hand. Her smile grew wider than ever." At last." She gasped. She held the eye in her hand and brought it to her forehead.

"GET HER!" Naruto yelled. His followers did as they were told and jumped to attack. But the eye was already inside her head and now her full power was given back to her. She held up a hand and her attackers were knocked to the ground. They looked up to see her standing above them, like a God.

"Let's not fight." She said with a shake of her head." Let us have peace." Her words were soft and unlike those who had the eye before her she spoke with no malice in her voice." Let us have peace."

The black clouds rumbled above and lightning struck in the distance. The onlookers shielded themselves from the raging winds. They watched as Kaygua's third eye began to change. Inside it was the Byakuygan, Sharigan and Rinnegan. All three visual justu's combined and she turned her attention to the sky. Up there was the moon and the crowd watched as the symbol of all three jutsu's appeared on the moon. Kayuga smirked." Welcome to my world." This is who Tenten would have become had she kept the eye longer, but even with that power she couldn't do what was about to happen.

And as a smile grew across her face the entire world went black as her jutsu took control of the world. It grew black and none could escape it, to look up into the sky and gaze upon the moon with it's symbol was to immediately be taken in. All were taken into a world parallel to their own, a world made inside the mind of the victim. None could escape it. Not Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Neji or Shikamaru. All fell victim to it, all but one.

Hinata opened her eyes sometime later to the bleak image of the village. She picked herself up and looked around. She saw no people and there were no sounds, not even the sound of the wind. So she began to wonder around looking for someone or something to explain what had happened.

The last she remembered Kiba had fled to be apart of some big battle. That was nearly an hour ago, but she didn't know how long she'd been asleep for. And her wandering around the village didn't show any signs, finding no trace of what had happened.

Storm clouds roared above her. But now finally she found something, or someone. Looking up she saw a woman with long purple hair flying above the village. She laughed maliciously, her voice echoing around the village. She shot out her arms, causing lightning to shot down and destroy a rock on the earth.

Hinata said nothing as he watched her in the air until she went out of sight. But after she saw her fly off she continued on her way. She looked out into the village and saw people, solid as ice standing there.

"Excuse me." She said in a soft voice approaching the first man she saw. "Do you know what is-" He cut short as she walked in front of the man and what she saw shocked her. The man had a pale look on his face and his eyes were deep purple. But it wasn't just him, all the people around her had the same look on their faces.

Thunder rumbled and lighting lit the black air for only a moment. And Hinata saw in that short instance, the village all around her and all the people in it in a strange trance. Now she was frightened and shrunk back in fear. She didn't know what to do or what was going on. She didn't have the strength or the wisdom to whether this. But then she thought of her husband Kiba, her cousin Neji and the Hokage Naruto. They'd know what to do.

Hinata stood up and activated her byakuygan, looking for their familiar energies. Lo and behold amongst all the smaller more feeble ones, she spotted five strong ones that burned like the sun. They appeared to be at the Hokage's mansion.

Without another though Hinata made her way to the mansion. But as she got closer she found the energies not coming from inside the mansion but on top of it. So she changed her course and made her way to the roof. There she came to a frightening sight.

Five pods of a spider like webs, wrapped tight and close together. Hinata reached out a hand and touched the closest one only to be dealt a slight shock. She jolted back in fear more than pain. She knew the answer to whatever the problem at hand was to awaken the five warriors in these pods. She'd need strength, wisdom, courage, and the leadership to combat this threat.

She reached again for the pod ignoring the pain that grew stronger the deeper she pushed her hand. Then suddenly she hit something, something warm and soft. She pushed her other hand into the web and tore it apart revealing none other than her husband, Kiba. His face was bare in the wind but his eyes were shut as if he was sleeping. Strength, to overcome the enemy.

"Kiba." She said softly." Kiba wake up." He did not respond. He looked as if he was sleeping but deep inside his mind he was trapped inside a prison of reality.

Rock Lee dreamt he had beaten not only Neji but Kiba, Choji and even Naruto. He stood atop a pile of his defeated foes while women wowed all around him.

Ino dreamt she was the most beautiful women in the world and was worship as a God by all men and women.

Tenten dreamt she was as great a warrior as her husband and was a member of the Hokage's council.

Kiba dreamt as well, as did Naruto and the others. But they were so strong even in sleep that they had to be placed in these special pods. For within these pods they were trapped into a reality that was made of their deepest darkest desires, things they themselves weren't fully aware of.

After several moments of soft cries Hinata sat back. Kiba had not moved. She sat quiet for several moments and once again tried to contact her lover in earnest. She placed both hands onto the sides of his face.

And then suddenly when she touched him firmly she felt a wind pass into her body and she was spirited away. She left the roof of the Hokage's mansion in the Lead Village behind and found herself in the middle of the woods. But it was no woods she remembered but a dark, feral place like in her nightmares.

A sudden noise behind her roused her fears. A snap of twigs and rumbling of bushes roared behind her. Something big was coming her way. But her body was frozen with fear and she did not move.

A large foot with sharp nails poked out of the bushes followed by a similar hand, arm and body. A Wildman emerged from the bushes wearing nothing but a loincloth, walking on all fours towards her, grunting like an animal. Hinata was more frightened than ever. The Wildman was her husband Kiba, but she had never seen him so rapid so wild before.

"Kiba." She spoke in a soft voice. He made no notice that he understood, instead he kept making his way towards her. He was close now, right at her knees. He leaned forward and inhaled sharply as he smelt her." Kiba." She said softly again. Now he appeared to have heard her and darted his head up to see her looking down at him. She slowly reached her hand down to touch his face.

But suddenly with a roar Kiba shot to his feet at his full height, towering above her. Now she was truly frightened. Kiba would never harm her but the wild, rapid look on his face now made her think twice. Kiba leaned forward and once again sniffed her, his breath moving her hair. Hinata shook with fear as she backed up against a tree. Kiba took another sharp breath at her as his eyes looked her up and down. In the wild animals killed and mated on a whim, Kiba prepared to do the same. He moved his hands towards her.

"No, no." she cried softly. His hands were almost on her." Kiba, no" She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. He froze stiff as ice from the touch, his eyes bugging open. He stood there and looked at her before taking a slow step back, now he was frightened. A strange sight between one so big and one so small, but even the mighty elephant is afraid of the tiny mouse. Hinata saw his fear and moved to comfort him." Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

But that didn't seem to calm him and he took a big step back as she walked forward. He shuttered with each move she made towards him. He did not bark or growl for he was to scared. Now the tables had turned with Hinata standing over the shivering Kiba.

"It's okay." She said softly to him." I won't hurt you. You know me." He looked at her straight for the first time, his big brown eyes gazing up at her." You do remember me, right?" she asked inching herself closer. He looked as if he tried to speak a reply but nothing came out. She moved her hand closer to his face and he only inches away still frightened." It's okay." She said. Her voice calmed him and he did nothing as she reached out and touched his face." It's me Hinata." She moved towards him." It's your wife." She looked into his eyes when she spoke and looking into his eyes she knew he understood.

The wind suddenly blew up again. Suddenly it was all over and Hinata was back in the Leaf Village atop the Hokage's mansion, but she was not alone. Looking up she saw her husband's big brown eyes and face looking at her form the pod. And he looked madder than ever.

"Kiba!" she cried overjoyed." Your awake!" She reached up and planted a kiss on his face. And the angry temporarily subsided from him.

"Yes." He answered. He moved his body trying to break free.

"Are you sure your up to it? Shouldn't you rest first? We don't know what might happen."

"Don't have to rest." He grumbled the second she had finished. He seemed to stagger a moment in the pod but with a swing of his arms broke free of it, landing with two feet on the roof.

"What's happened here Kiba? Why is everyone like this?" Kiba rage returned as he remembered Kayuga. His fangs grinded together.

"I'll kill her." He grunted. Hinata now knew that whomever than woman in the sky was before, that she was defiantly involved. And she knew that even her husband with all his power could do nothing against her alone.

"Come on we've got to get the others."

"Others?" he said watching his wife as she went to the next pod. Hinata stood before it and brushed it away to reveal a new face. Her Cousin, Neji. Wisdom to outsmart your enemy.

"I-I think we just have to touch him." She said." To enter the genjutsu."

"What are we waiting for?" And together husband and wife touched both sides of eji's face and together entered his reality.

When they awoke next they found themselves in the Leaf Village though it wasn't as they remembered. There were no clouds in the sky, no flowers growing, no noises to be heard, and most frightening of all everything was black and white. Not just the buildings and the roads but the sky and the ground, everything was black and white.

Kiba and Hinata looked to each other, together realizing the strangeness that they'd entered. Kiba was in all black while Hinata wore both black and white. With no other choice the two began their search for Neji.

As they made their way around the village they saw another strange sight. All the men wore black and the women wore white. The deeper they got into this reality, the stranger it got.

They continued on their way until they found a possible solution. The two watched as a man was dragged across the village kicking and screaming by twin ANBU black ops. The ANBU of this world were different as well, they looked and moved like shadows with feet that made on sound their dark cold faces hidden behind hoods.

Neji was Captain of the ANBU black ops, it was a safe bet to assume by following these two they'd find him. The husband and wife duo followed as the wraiths carried the man off, off to the courthouse.

The man was chained in the middle of the room from every limb of his body. Kiba and Hinata snuck into the door and watched. The ANBU wraiths stood all around the room in a circle. The sounds of footsteps was heard from down the hall, the judge had entered the room. He walked to a large podium towering over the convicted.

The judge was none other than Neji. His hair was surprisingly cut down short in a flattop like fashion, his cloths covered his entire body, looking like some kind of armor. Everything he covered himself in was black. His face was colder than usual as he looked upon the man chain before him.

"The Charges!" he demanded. His voice echoing in the hall. Hinata and Kiba stood back, watching as the situation unfolded. A wraith handed Neji a stack of papers." Stole a loaf of bread." He read aloud. He turned back to the convicted." What do you have to say on your behalf?"

"I-I did steal." The man said in a small voice." My family is starving." Despite Neji's cold appearance he truly did care about people, both Hinata and Kiba knew he would let something like this go easy.

"It matters not!" Neji's voice roared in the halls." Stealing is stealing, and you shall pay the price!" Hinata watched in horror as Neji snapped his fingers and his wraiths moved up and grabbed the man, pushing and pulling him onto his knees.

"No, no, please!" the man cried. With another snap of his fingers a wraith brought forward a sword, long and thin. Neji took it and advance to the criminal, who was on his knees with his arms forced out.

Hinata had seen enough and cried out "NO!" Now all attention was suddenly turned to her and her husband. The wraiths shrieked and left the thief who was chained and flew at the two of them.

One swooped up like a bat and lifted Hinata into the air. Kiba growled and lunged at them only to be grabbed by another but he fought back, n the end it took six to truly contain him.

They were then forced on their knees just like the criminal before Neji. He put the sword to Hinata's face and lifted it up to observe her.

"Cousin Hinata." He said. He turned and did the same to Kiba." And Kiba Inuzuka." He paused a moment." You know it is a crime to enter the forbidden court of the ANBU."

"No we didn't." Kiba answered immediately.

"Yes you do." Neji replied just as quickly." You are keeper of the laws as well as I Kiba." He pointed the sword into his friend's face." And you dishonor not only yourself but my cousin and therefore me!" The tip of the sword began to draw blood.

"Neji we really didn't know!" Hinata cried." Please stop hurting him."

"And you!" Neji said dropping the sword and turning his attention to her." You are not dressed properly cousin!" It was true, Kiba was in the full black he always wore but Hinata wore a mix of both colors Black and White." You are guilty of two crimes!"

"No!" she cried.

"My hands are tied." Said Neji gripping the sword tighter and raising it above his head." I will do what I must."

"NEJI DON'T!" roared Kiba. The tip of the sword hung high in the air. Hinata began to cry knowing her cousin was about to kill her. But then right as he was about to swing Kiba jerked his head up and spat right in Neji's face. The spit flew and hit it's mark, right under Neji's right eye.

Neji turned with a cold, heartless glare to his friend.

"Very well I shall start with you!" he roared pointing at him. The wraiths restrained Kiba, bending him to his knees. Neji stood over him and prepared to raise the sword. But amongst the commotion nobody noticed Hinata. She was still held by the wraith but not as tightly, with enough force she could break free. And she did just that.

With her byakugan activated the wraith was in her trigrams and she unloaded a short barrage on him. Neji had raised his sword and prepared to strike but Hinata moved faster and struck her cousin in the face.

She forced him back.

"Now you are guilty of three crimes!" he roared. The wraiths cried out and grabbed at Hinata. But the more that went for her the less that held Kiba. He shot up tearing and biting at the wraiths that assailed him and his lover. He turned to see Neji scowling several feet away. Kiba jumped into the air, pushing the wraiths apart as he came down towards Neji.

The Captain of the Anbu raised his sword as the Captain of the Military Police widened back for a punch. Kiba was much faster and stronger than his wife and with one great punch across Neji's jaw, he drew blood.

The winds picked up and Neji's eyes awoke on the rooftop of the Hokage's mansion, blood dripping from his mouth. The same blood was on Kiba's knuckles.

"Where is she?" Neji asked with angered words as he ripped himself from the pod.

"We'll have to get her later." Said Kiba." For now we must free the others." Neji looked over to see the other three pods.

Shikamaru was next and unlike his predecessors his world was much more calm. The trio walked through the Leaf Village. Unlike Neji's world this one was alive with light in color but more like the real world now, with people all laying about in the streets. Except here they did it of free will.

They found him sitting on a hill, a drowsy look on his face, long hair hanging down, sunglasses, sandals, shorts and a long grey shirt. He sat calmly in the sun until shadows stood over him. He poked his sunglasses down and looked up to see Neji, Kiba and Hinata before them.

"Hey." He said in a calm voice.

"Shikamaru." Said Kiba in a rough voice." Let's go, we've got something to do." He reached down and grabbed Shikamaru by the arm.

"Hey, man chill." Said Shikamaru."Unwind yourself, dododedodode." Kiba dragged him off until Neji grabbed the other arm to help. Hinata stood back the whole time unsure of the entire situation. Shikamaru made no fuss as they dragged him along.

"Shikamaru." Said Neji getting his attention." This isn't real, you have to snap out of it." Shikamaru looked at him indifferently.

"Well that's like your opinion man." Neji rolled his eyes as Kiba gritted his teeth.

"I'm, I'm gonna kill him." He murmured until he was calmed down by his wife. Shikamaru reached in his pocket to pull out what was thought to be a rolled up cigarette.

"Mind if I light a J?" he asked lighting it anyway.

"YES!" Neji yelled swiping it form his mouth.

"Hey man." Shikamaru groaned." Well I could use a drink." He said upon realizing he wouldn't be getting to smoke." You got any coloua?" Neji and Shikamaru looked to each other confused.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Kiba stepping up." If you don't snap out of this I'm gonna kick seven shades of shit out of you!" Shikamaru seemed indifferent and that just made Kiba madder. "Son of a-" grunted Kiba as he jumped forward, Neji and Hinata trying to hold him back. But Kiba lunged forward and punched Shikamaru right across the face. It had been harder when he punched Neji but Shikamaru took the punch and covered his face.

"Ow you fuckin fascist!" he yelled in pain. It worked with Neji but it didn't work with here. Shikamaru was not as strong as his four friends but he was smarter, to get out if his reality you'd have to trick him. Neji realized this after Kiba had attacked. But it seemed violence wouldn't work here, no Shikamaru was too smart for that. Here, they'd have to try something different. The best way to do that is to try and understand him.

"Shikamaru." Said Neji leaning down next to him." What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking at the sky man."

"Well what's say we get you back home and-"

"No can't man, parents kicked me out." Neji did not falter.

"Well what about Ino's house, she-"

"Nah man. Can't deal with her too troublesome." Kiba and Hinata looked to each other confused.

"Well where can you go?" asked Neji. Shikamaru was silent for a moment.

"You wanna go bowling?" he asked.

"Shikamaru." Said Hinata stepping up." What is it you do here all day?"

"I don't know man, watch the clouds, smoke a jay." He answered casual. Evidentially Shikamaru did not want to be troubled and nobody could think of a way to change that. Neji was first to realize this.

"Come along." He said to his cousin and her husband as he stood up." We're done here."

"Done?!" they questioned surprised." What do you mean done, we can't just-"

"Look at him." Neji said looking over his shoulder at Shikamaru. There he lay in the grass starring at the sky blankly. In this reality everything was as he wanted and Shikamaru was lazier than ever, nothing by trickery or force could he be moved from his reality. Looking at him now Kiba and Hinata realized this. The problem was in the real world and waiting here in Shikamaru's dream world wouldn't help it." Let us go."

You could enter someone's reality by touch and willpower. Once inside you could destroy the reality by having them acknowledging it as being fake. To leave you only needed to will it. So the trio closed their eyes and when they opened them again they were back on the in the real world. They had no time to waste for the sleeping Shikamaru anymore.

Choji was next. The three entered his mind and they were not in the leaf village but in a large feasting hall. The pillars were large, thick pine with carvings on the walls. Wine, women and song were all around them. Drunk people stumbled back and forth around the hall doing whatever they pleased.

One man was reliving himself, while a couple enjoyed the act of love, a drunkard stumbled into Neji only to be shoved aside. Kiba held his wife close as they walked around. Soon enough they found who they were looking for.

At the head of the table in a large throne-like chair was none other than Choji. He was bigger in his dream than in life, but he wasn't fat he was broad shouldered and muscled like how a woman wanted. His hair was long and wild but his beard was kept and thin. He was covered in sweat and grease as he was elbow deep in food with dozens of exotic looking women watching him in awe.

Choji picked his head up to see his three comrades standing at the end of the steps.

"MY FRIENDS!" He roared as he swung his arms up, food spitting from his mouth. None of his friends looked him straight in the face as they were too disgusted. They greeted him weakly." Come!" He roared." Sit at my table! Eat, drink, be merry." His friends reluctantly agreed, slowly making their way up to the table. Choji continued to gulp down meal after meal.

"Choji." Neji finally spoke up getting his attention. It made sense that he would be the first to address him, since he knew him best." What are you doing?"

"Eating!" he boomed." Here have some!" He shoved a full plate to his friends.

"We've already eaten. "Neji said pushing the plate away." We're here to talk to you."

"EXCELLENT! Let's talk!" Everyone knew Choji was a humble character so getting him to see the farce in this was going to be easy.

"Choji." Said Neji." You know this isn't real right?" Hinata looked at him quizzically, Neji knew how to be blunt but this was to direct.

"Real?!" Choji yelled." Of course it's real, look at these women look at this food. It's all real as we are, HA!" He gave Neji a strong slap on the back, nearly knocking him over. Neji breathed a deep breath of annoyance while Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Would you pass me some food then?" asked Neji. With a great laugh Choji pushed a plate in his direction. His friend took small pieces and began eating slowly, thinking over his plan." So tell me Choji, what's it like?"

"What's what like?!"

"Having sex with all these women." He motioned to those all around his friend. Hinata shot him a curious look.

"You know what it's like!" roared Choji in a laugh. Hinata turned back to Neji. This got Neji to thinking and he remembered someone very close to Choji.

"What about Karui?" Neji asked. Choji sat himself up more and faced Neji fully, an angered look in his face and his eyes told the tale.

"You know damn well about Karui." Choji said." You were there Neji and you too Kiba!" Somewhat confused the two shared a strange glance. There was some strange story in Choji's head that had played out until this point.

"What happened Choji?" asked Hinata. Choji turned and leaned over to Hinata, resting his arms on his knees. A mix of bitter sorrow building up the tears in his eyes.

"Someone took her away from me." He said in as strong a voice as he could manage.

"She's still alive." Kiba suddenly spoke out. Choji darted his head over to him quick as a flash.

"What did you say?!" he growled. Kiba shrunk down under the murderous gaze of Choji.

"She's still alive." Neji said this time. Choji turned to him now and Neji slowly rose to his feet." And we can take you to her, if you'll come with us." Neji held out his hand. And the idea of being reunited with his beloved was all the cause he needed.

And when he took Neji's hand the winds blew and now Choji joined them on the roof.

"Where am I?" he asked confused, collapsing to his knees only to be caught by Kiba.

"Your back." Was what he answered with. Choji felt around at his body noticing the rippling muscles of his dreams had returned to chubby normal.

"One more to go." Said Hinata stepping before Naruto's pod. Together the four stood before the pod and together they reached in and touched him, now entering his reality.

They entered the Leaf Village and for once it looked as it did in real life. Nothing was out of place, no strange colors or people, everything was as it should be.

"There!" Kiba pointed out. Looking over everyone saw the familiar look of yellow hair. Then together they all marched forward to approach Naruto from behind.

"Na-" they began but once they turned him around they saw it was not Naruto at all. He looked like him but it wasn't him.

"Hello." He greeted with a smile. The others took a step back confused. Before they could ponder the question aloud, it came running at them in the form if a little boy.

"Daddy!" a voice called. Everyone looked over to see a small boy, the spitting image of Naruto running towards them. He ran forward and the man took him in his arms, lifting him into the air. And the realization hit them all too soon, the boy was Naruto and the man was his father. The little boy was not alone and a red-headed woman followed him, Naruto's mother. Not dead as in life but in this reality, Naruto's reality he was real.

None but Neji could bare to look upon them together.

"What can I help you with?" asked Naruto's father, his wife joined his side. Surprisingly Hinata was the first to speak.

"A-Actually w-we have a question for your son." She stepped out before everyone else. Naruto was set down to the ground, Hinata leaned down and was eye to eye with him. She said nothing for a few minutes and only looked him over, he was a boy just as she remembered from all those years ago." Do you know w-who I am?" she asked. Naruto was silent for a few moments.

"You're from the Hyugga clan." He said.

"Very good." She said managing a sad smile." Smart boy." While Hinata spoke with the young Naruto, Neji turned to the others.

"I know one way to break this reality." He whispered. Only Kiba nodded, he was thinking the same idea. They looked to Choji who's face was pale as milk." It will be quick." Given the situation he agreed and nodded sadly.

"Do you know why we are here?" asked Hinata.

"No." He shook his head. Naruto opened his mouth to reply but then something else got their attentions.

The three men jumped forward and grabbed Naruto's mother and father. The two were so startled and confused they had no time to react. They were both grabbed and attacked. Naruto let out a cry and ran forward thinking he could do something. Hinata was in shock as well and didn't stop him.

Naruto ran forward to see the tower pile of adults above him, seeing no more than their legs. But then the four parted away and he saw his parents. They were both dead with red blood pouring out of their bodies uncontrollably from multiple stab wounds. Naruto bent down in the pool of blood sobbing next to them. The attackers stood in a square around him, each with the blood of his parents on them.

After minutes of sobbing Naruto picked his head up, his face red with sorry.

"Why?!" he cried to the men who were his friends in life. Now all dared to look him in the eye but none answered.

"This isn't real." Hinata said. Naruto turned his head and rested it on his father's body. And when he touched him the winds blew and Naruto's eyes awoken on the roof of the Leaf Village. Looking before him he saw his friends as he had in the dream, only now they didn't have his parent's blood on them. The pod fell apart and he weakly fell through and collapsed to his knees. Choji walked over to help him but was stopped when Naruto raised his hand. He slowly lifted himself up after.

His face was red with rage, his eyes twinkling with tears.

"She did this to us!" he roared. Kayuga's jutsu had put them deep inside their own minds and had used their own truths to trap them. They were no heroes as people thought but a barbarian, a self-appointed judge, a lazy good for nothing bum, a fat man afraid of losing at love, and a little boy longing for his parents." And she will pay!" His vow seemed to echo across the village.

At that moment the mistress of all evil was standing atop a mountain. She looked up at the black sky to see flashes as lightning struck. She smiled at her handy work only for her smile to be disrupted by a strange sensation. He felt something, something out of place. She turned from her place atop the mountain to look down at the very bottom.

There she saw one lone figure in orange. Kayuga looked down from the mountain and saw him as Naruto.

"How?!" she yelled." HOW?!" When she last saw him Naruto he was wrapped in a pod of her own creation.

"I have escaped." Was all he said." And now I've come for you."

"You can try!" she shrieked. Eyes shining like the moon, sharp fangs a long tongue shooting from her byakugan and Rine Sharingan activated, she raised her arms and rain shot down from the sky at Naruto, yet he did not falter because he was not alone.

A shadow moved in the darkness. It bounded up and jumped over Naruto. It was a wereworlf with fur black as night. This was no ordinary wolf but Kiba in his ultimate transformation. He panted loudly as he stretched his large arms and legs, racing up the mountain.

Kayuga focused on him but then her attention was brought to someone else, someone above her. She looked to the sky and saw Neji with two large white wings shooing out from his back. When she saw him he changed direction and flew for her.

Together Neji and Kiba attacked her from different directions, reaching her at the same time. Neji's fist past just before her face and Kiba's claws behind her head, passing threw her hair.

Then in reaction Kayuga grabbed Neji's wrist and held him while she punched him with her other hand. Then she tossed him into the ground and off the mountain. Kiba was now hovering above her, still with momentum from his strike. He passed over he and onto the ground behind her. She turned to face him as he swung at her with sharp claws. She ducked under his strike, her long hair flowing behind her. Neji jumped back into the fight now, kicking his leg high while Kiba swung low. Kaygua easily jumped dodging them both then kicked out her legs, kicking the both of them back. The two slid back some steps but came back for more. She darted her eyes over to view them both as they lunged at her.

Then with a gesture the earth under them rose up and surrounded the two attackers, keeping them in their place. A good thing too because they were about to strike Kayuga, Neji's fist inches away from her face and Kiba's jaws inches in the other direction.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" She smiled shaking his nose. Kiba lashed out with huge jaws and snapped at her." No manners." She said rubbing her hand that could have been bitten off." I shall remedy that." But then Neji and Kiba snapped their attentions to the sky and together, frantically they began to push at the rock the bound them. Kaygua watched amused at their distress as they tried any means to be free, until at last they were. She laugh loudly as they turned and ran." Now that's what I'm-" She stopped as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Choji standing as high as the clouds over her. Now she knew why they ran. With anger on his face Choji raised his arms and slammed his fists down, crushing the mountain Kayuga stood on.

But she emerged from the rubble unharmed. Though she was covered in dirt which angered her greatly. When she touched down onto the ground she saw Naruto standing where he was when she first saw him. He was only a few feet away from her. She shifted around to face him.

"I haven't done this in a long time." Said Naruto." But for you I'm going to go farther!" Kayuga watched as Sage energy mixed with that of the Nine Tailed Fox. Then Naruto stood there, wearing a large orange coat his body looking as if it was burning. But it seemed that way due to how much energy he was emitting." This is where it ends!" he roared taking a step forward.

"Come and try!" she shrieked. Then Naruto lunged forward. The Hokage and the Mistress grabbed each other's hands and tried to force the other back, the areas behind both of them being destroyed as they did so. Earth, trees being blow out behind them. But then Kayuga kicked up her leg and tried to kick Naruto in his side, but he shot his arms out and blocked. Then he lunged forward with a punch only to be blocked by her.

Kayuga looked around and saw Kiba running towards her.

"Down boy!" she said swaying her head in his direction. Then her hair snapped like whips and grabbed onto Kiba's arms, legs and body pinning him to the ground. He ripped and clawed at the earth but couldn't get free. Then Kayuga turned back to Naruto she opened her mouth and shot fire at him. He put his head behind his arms and took the heat, not bothering to move.

Just then Choji's giant fist appeared above them. Kayuga looked up to see it come bearing down at her. But she quickly put her arms up and caught it, now holding onto the giant's hand she flipped him up and over her. Choji came crashing down onto his back, the earth shaking as he fell.

Kayuga turned just as Neji jumped out and tried to punch her but she easily dodged him. Then she spun around and kicked him in the face. Neji stumbled several paces but turned back to attack. With a wave of her hand the roots from the ground shot up and grabbed Neji. But he cut them with hands like knife. But they were too much and eventually forced him to collapse. He did not cry out only grunted.

Kayuga's eyes looked to Neji before her bent down in the dirt while Naruto and Choji were laid out behind him. She lifted her face and sneered at them while a booming cackled escaped her mouth.

Just then something yanked from behind her. Kiba had gotten a mouthful of her hair and was ripping hard.

"No!" she roared trying to tear it from him. But he only bit down harder and held tighter" No that's-" She could not finish as Naruto jumped out and punched her in the face, then a second time, followed with a kick to the leg and a swift elbow to the chest. Neji had managed to stand now despite the pain and shot a wind blast at her. The blast pushed her up and into the air where Kiba who still held onto her hair yanked down and slammed her into the ground. Then Choji reappeared and for good measure stomped his foot down where she lay.

Then the four ninja stood and waited to see what would happen next. Thunder cracked above and the earth shook below. Then they watched as Kaygua rose up from the ground and hovered in the sky. She was dirtied and bleeding slightly.

"Care for another round?" she asked in an angered voice. She held her arms out. Then it began to rain. Now she would call upon all the powers of nature to subdue them. But the four ninja would not submit so easily.

Then the four charged for her and she at them, and then the battle continued. It last for hours. With rain and lightning crashed down upon them. But neither rain nor fire nor earth or lightning could equal the rage that the four felt when they fought her. All their anger and fury went into every punch, every kick, every attack. And no matter what would was dealt to them they made sure to deal it back in double. The very idea of just getting close to Kayuga with the slightest chance there was to hurt her was more than enough to push their battle further.

In the end all five of them were beaten up, any normal person would have died long before. But no matter how much fire, earth, wind or lightning hit them it only slowed them down.

The ground had been ripped apart from their battle. Earth, grass, roots and in a mess with dead trees and scorched earth all around.

Kaygua was beaten up. Most angrily dealt to her was that her face had taken a large amount of punishment with bruises swelling up her face, one of her horns had been broken off, one eye blinded with blood, a chunk of her hair had been ripped out leaving a bald spot. Her cloths were ribbed and dirtied. She looked down at the four ninja before her. She knew if this fight continued much longer, she would certainly die. And it was only by luck alone that she managed to last this long against those nearly as strong as herself. She thought now was a good time to leave and live to fight another day. A small black square opened up behind her.

"We will meet again, Leaf Ninja." She said. With a staggering step she moved away from them and into a portal.

"NO!" yelled Naruto suddenly finding his strength. Despite the beating his legs had taken he jumped up and into the air as Kaygua backed into the portal, a dark grin forming on her face. He landed down right where Kaygua had stood. He missed her by only a second. After she left all anyone could hear was her the cackling cry of her laughter as it mocked them.

But the good news was since she left they could now rest as well. But if they were to continue to fight they'd die of exhaustion not from their injuries.

And the better news was that when Kaygua left, so did her hold on everyone else. The second she disappeared inside the portal the jutsu was undone and everyone returned to normal. The battle was won, not only the Leaf Village but the entire ninja world had been saved.

One week later the village was as it always was, thought those who fought Kaygua still bore the painful reminders from their battle. And Naruto stood on top of the Hokage's mansion watching as his people went about their daily lives.

At some point Neji came up behind him.

"Lord Hokage." He addressed." Everything is operating smoothly at the village."

"Excellent." Said Naruto, though he had only half-heard what Neji said. The Captain of the ANBU prepared to leave when Naruto spoke. Down in the marketplace he saw none other than Hinata, the untold hero of the battle, who had awakened the power it would take to fight Kayuga. "Something still confuses me." Spoke Naruto finally.

"What is that, sir?" The wind began to pick up, forcing their hair to blow in the wind. Together they looked down and saw Hinata now joined by her husband as they walked around together.

"How was Hinata not affected by all this?" They watched her walk along. Naruto turned to Neji, as he cousin he'd expect him to know. If not then he would go ask Kiba. Neji pondered the question for a moment.

"The dreams we were caught in made us a reality that we always wanted." Neji spoke after a silence." Perhaps…..perhaps Hinata was not affected because her dreams are already reality. Maybe once she wanted more but now she doesn't and unlike us" He motioned to the two of them." Who dream of something more, she has all she wants."


	10. My Father's Wings

**My Father's Wings**

Today was the beginning of a new day, a new era all across the leaf village. As one class graduated to begin their career as ninja others were just starting school.

Sarada Uzumaki daughter of the Hokage certainly had a lot of expectations and knew even greater would be expected of her. But her Mother and Father had done it before her and now she was doing it.

"Sarada!" called her mother's voice from the hallway." You ready?" The girl ran to the door grabbing her backpack from off the shelf and ran to meet her.

"Coming!" she yelled. Outside in the hall she met her mother.

"Alright." Sakura smiled." Let's get going."

"Where's Dad?" Sarada asked confused. It wasn't that late in the morning, she assumed he would still have been here.

"He already went into work pumpkin. But don't worry he'll be home by the time you get back."

"Okay." She smiled. So Sakura pushed opened the door and together mother and daughter left the house.

"Are you nervous?" Sakura asked as they walked down the road.

"No." Sarada shook her head.

"Really? Not nervous, not even a little?"

"Well I…maybe a little." She admitted.

"Don't be." Sakura said. "It'll be fine. You already know a lot of your classmates. Chocho, Shikadai and Bolt. What's that cute little nickname he has for you?"

"Salad." She grumbled." And I hate it."

"Touchy, Touchy." Sakura said with her hands up and a snicker at her daughter's expense. They came to it at last the first stop on their journey, the school. Sarada looked up at it wide-eyed.

It was the place her parents and grandparents had gone to in order to become ninjas. And now she was doing it. Deep inside her stomach she was trembling with excitement and fear as she gaze at the big brown doors that led inside.

"Go ahead dear." Sakura said. Sarada smiled and began walking.

"Goodbye mom!" she waved turning back to her.

"Goodbye Sarada." Sakura waved to her." Have a fun day.

But Sarada wasn't the only one with a big day ahead of her. And not unlike Sarada this girl also had a lot to live up too.

Mirai Sarutobi was the daughter of the late Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yhui. She'd graduated the academy a few months back and already had a few missions under her belt. She was part of one of the best teams of her class and had already distinguished herself amongst them.

The morning started out like any other. After breakfast she would go to the training grounds, hone her skills and become an even greater ninja. She couldn't be late thought. Her training partner Inojin Nara hates her time being wasted. She was a classmate and fellow genin as well as the sister Mirai never had. But there was something else on her agenda for today.

"Mom!" she called as she headed for the door." I'm going out!"

"Alright!" Her mother replied. "Be safe." Mirai grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. But instead of stepping out into the fresh morning air she stepped right into a big, squishy wall. Looking up she was the red cheeks of Choji Akimichi.

"Hey there kiddo!" he smiled at her.

"Sensei!" she jolted. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He replied." C'mon, we have work to do."

"Work? What kind of work?"

And then there she was as she had been many times before standing before the Hokage. But every time she was in there she always felt a sense of awe at him. The Hokage of the Leaf Village, one of the Five Kages, the pinnacle of achievement for any ninja. But she wasn't alone.

On her left was her Sensei Choji Akimichi. And to her right were her two teammates. One a member of the Senju Clan and the other a member of the Hoki clan.

"I have a mission for you Team One." He said.

"A great honor, Lord Hokage." Choji said with a nod. Mirai was too excited, she wondered what it could be.

"The Sand Village has some sensitive information." The Hokage said as he leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his desk.

"How sensitive?" Choji asked.

"Very sensitive." The Hokage nodded. The mission was clear already, go to the Sand Village and collect whatever information this was. And it must be important or it would have been sent by bird rather than collected by ninja." Your mission is to go to the Sand Village and bring it back here and to me."

Choji nodded his head.

"Consider it done." He said." C'mon Team!" He said moving towards the door. Mirai followed after her team and headed out the door.

Luckily for Mirai she already had her things packed and was all ready to get out on the road. And by noon that day Team One was ready to head out and onto their mission.

But on the way out of the Village she saw none other than her Uncle Shikamaru.

"Uncle!" she cheered upon seeing him. She ran away from her team to jump up and hug him. But Shikamaru was never a touchy-feely guy but smiled all the same.

"Hey, Hey kiddo." He said once she let go.

"What are you doing here?" she asked." Come to see us off."

"Hmh." He nodded running his hand through his small goatee. His eyes turned from the girl to her Jounin." Choji." He put out his hand and the two shook. But there was a gleam shared in both their eyes upon eye contact.

"Uh guys." Choji said turning to see genin." Go get a head start I'll be with you in a second." None of them disobeyed and began walking away. Mirai flashed Shikamaru a smile before walking away.

Choji couldn't have been that long talking to Shikamaru in fact it was only a few words. Mirai looked over her shoulder to see the two close together, almost whispering to each other. And she thought she could make out the movements of her Uncle's lips.

"Take care of her." Shikamaru said. And he finished with a wink. Choji returned the gesture, turned and began walking towards his group.

"Alright team!" He called swinging his hand around." Let's move out!" And the team left the Village and headed out on their mission.

Kurenai Yuhi had not since her daughter since she left. He had assumed she'd gone out to the training fields as she usually did every morning. So she preoccupied herself by cleaning out their home. But then a knock on the door distracted her, so she went to answer it. And lo and behold there was none other than Shikamaru Nara standing there.

"Shikamaru." She said slightly shocked." What are you doing here?"

"Stopping by." He said with his hands in his pocket." Just wondering if you knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That Mirai went out on a mission earlier today."

"What?!" Shikamaru just nodded his head.

"I thought you'd like to know." He said in a 'know-it-all' kind of sense. He had the feeling in all the excitement neither Choji or Mirai decided to mention it.

"Where did they go? How long will they be? What kind of mission is it?"

"Calm down, Calm down." Shikamaru said putting his hands on her shoulders." It's just a simple collect mission. Their just transporting a document from the Sand Village back here." But that didn't seem to ease Kurenai's mind.

"But what road are they taking? What if they take a wrong turn? What-" Shikamaru tightened his grip and gave her a little shake.

"Easy, Easy." He said in a soft voice comforting her." She'll be alright. She'll be alright. She has Choji to protect her. He'll protect her." And like Shikamaru, Choji had the same obligation to his Sensei's daughter.

And at that moment Choji was at the head of his four man group. Mirai was behind him and the boys behind her.

It was a mission would overall take six days. Three days to get there and three days to get back. All the time Mirai was wondering what important information could be in this document that it required an armed team to carry it.

Maybe it was top-secret military info regarding a new weapon. Maybe it was about the movements of a combined enemy of the Leaf and Sand. Or maybe it was just an updated treaty. But all the above made Mirai think that this was more of a job for a team of twenty jounin and chunin not green genin. But maybe she was just being paranoid so she decided to think about something else. Like if there were any cute boys in the Sand Village, boy would Inojin be jealous.

But the tension of the mission did not bother Choji. He had prepared himself for a lengthy trip out in the wilderness. And in his bag Choji had plenty of goodies from home. His favorite bag of chips, chocolate cookies, and a few 'family' pictures all courtesy of his wife. Once when Choji thought he was alone in the woods he tried to look at the picture. But then suddenly there was shrieking in his ear.

"Hey Sensei!" Mirai yelled in his ear. Startled and embarrassed Choji tore the picture in half and crushed it in his hands.

"What? What?! WHAT?!" He yelled back at her, covering up.

That night Choji and his team decided to make camp for the night and rest along the border of the Leaf and Sand Village. It was a long walk from checkpoint to checkpoint and Choji wanted to make sure they covered enough ground during the day.

The boys were already asleep and Mirai prepared her sleeping bag. Choji prepared himself. He laid back on the ground and pushed his head-band down and over his eyes. But juts as he prepared to drift into sleep someone got his attention.

"Uh Sensei Akimichi?" Choji lifted the band off his eyes to see Mirai kneeling before him.

"You don't have to call me 'Sensei' when no one else is around." He said. She nodded and instead gotten more familiar.

"Uncle." She said." Can I ask you something?"

"Hmh." He nodded.

"What was it Uncle Shika said to you at the Village gates?" Choji's face squinted as he tried to remember. Naturally he did though he wouldn't express it's content.

"Just an inside joke." He said with a chuckle. She opened her mouth probably to ask 'What Joke?' but he beat her to it." An adult joke."

"Oh okay." She said. Maybe it wasn't what she thought. Maybe she was just being paranoid." Uh Uncle?"

"Hmh." He replied.

"Can you tell me about my Dad?" Choji turned in his place and turned around to face her. Her big brown eyes full of wonder and hope, wondering for the father she never knew.

"Sure." He nodded. He sat up to look at her better." I can tell you a few things."

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village.

Kurenai was in her home looking at one of the few pictures she actually had of Asuma. One of the few pictures they had together.

He had his arm around her. A smile on his lips to match her's. A cigarette in his teeth. That was Asuma all right. That was her daughter's father.

His history for the most part was the standard of most ninja and had all the parts Mirai had heard from her mother and Shikamaru. He attended the academy, met her mother, and eventually became a Jounin pretty standard stuff.

"He was very powerful." Choji told." Probably one of the best of his time, I'd say." Mirai didn't know if he was being overly nice or genuine. She leaned in more, waiting on what came next." So good there was a 34 million bounty on him."

"34 Million?!" Choji nodded." How'd he get that?"

"When he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja." Mirai jolted.

"My Father was one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja?!" Choji smiled and nodded, happy that he was able to tell her something she didn't already know." Why did he go do that?" The smile on Choji's face shortened and he looked to the ground." Uncle?" Mirai said leaning closer to him.

"He had a slight disagreement with his Father."

"His Father? The Third Hokage?" Choji nodded his head again." About what?" This time Choji shook his head.

"I do not know." He admitted. But he could remember the way his sensei looked at his father's face in the mountain. And no doubt the father had some issues about his son. "Fathers and Sons sometimes have reservations about each other." Mirai went silent, nervously tugging at her pants.

" Do you think he would have had some with me?" Choji looked up at her. Her fingers trembling, her brown eyes ready to run like a river. Choji put on a big smile and reached out to put his hand on her face.

"No my dear." He said." I don't think either of them would be." And just as he wanted Mirai put a big smile on her face." You'll do them both proud." He took his hand away from him." Now get some sleep." Mirai smiled and nodded her head. Then she turned and went back to her sleeping bag.

On the second day they crossed the border between the Leaf and Sand. Naturally the biggest problem one encountered on their way to the Hidden Sand Village was a dessert. And of this team only Choji had ever travelled this route before, and that had only been during his own Chunnin exams many years ago.

The group was bundled up, faces covered to protect them from flying sand. But it didn't help them against the burning sun. And it always seemed at its highest point in the sky with relentless heat. As they walked along Choji opened his canteen, splashing water onto his face and chest.

Glancing over his shoulder he could see his team struggling behind him. Dripping with sweat, panting for air. Choji turned and passed his canteen off to Mirai.

"Hydrate." He said to her. Her throat was too dry to say 'Thank you' and when she tried only a deep inhale exited her mouth. She accepted it and quickly began drinking. Overflowing water from her mouth, splashing onto her shirt and the ground. But when the first drop hit the ground Chouji noticed something strange. It suddenly began to rumble and shake beneath them.

"MOVE!" He commanded. He reached out and grabbed Mirai by her shoulder, pulling her out of the way. The boys of his team jumped back as the sand began to rise beneath them. And then they all looked up to see a giant, black scorpion between them.

The giant arachnid moved forward clipping it's giant pincher at the Jounin. But Choji easily put his hands up and caught the giant pinchers and then pushed him back, moving it back several feet.

The Senju teammate jumped in now with his wood release, shooting giant wooden pillars from the ground. But the Scorpion easily turned and snapped the wood in half with a swing of it's giant pincher. The Senju jumped back and then Mirai jumped in.

Luckily Mirai just had a drink of water or this would have hurt her throat much more. She brought her hands up and made a hand sign.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" And then she swung her head forward and spat fire from her mouth in the form of a dragon. The fire was hot and it burned the beast but that was it, blackening it's claws even more. Now it's attention was fully on her and advanced on her, it's stinger hovering up over it's head. She prepared herself, making another hand sign for another jutsu. But she wouldn't get the chance since Choji appeared between her and it.

The Scorpion came swinging down with it's stinger and without a word Choji expanded his arms and caught it. Then he turned, lifting it up and over his head and slamming it on the ground behind him.

Then with the stinger still in his hands he used it to propel himself up and into the air over the beast. Then without another word he expanded his whole body to twice that of the Scorpions. And with all his weight he came crashing down and crushed the creature.

From his new-found height he looked down at his genin below him all looking up at him.

"Come." His loud voice boomed." Sit in my shade." He pointed to the shadow he'd made. None argued and did as they were told. He knew this fight had to be over quickly. The kids were tired and thirsty, they didn't need a prolonged fight. But they acted quickly, assessed the situation and acted accordingly. And that was good.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village.

Shikamaru stood cigarette in hand looking out the kitchen window into the distance. From here he could look past the Village gates, the tree tops and mountains beyond.

"What are you doing?" Ino said as she walked into the room and appeared behind him." Put that out I don't like you smoking in the house." Shikamaru silently did as he was told, ashing the cigarette before dropping it in the nearby sink." Hey!" she shrieked walking over, pushing him out of the way and retrieving the still burning cigarette. She ran it under the water and turned to him." What do you wanna do start a fire?!" But when she looked at him she could tell he wasn't all there. And she knew why." Don't worry." She said putting her hand on his chest. He lowered his head and looked at her." She'll be alright. You have nothing to worry about." Shikamaru let out a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Mom!" Inojin yelled from deeper in the house." Shikdai's bothering me!"

"Shikadai!" Ino yelled." Leave your sister alone!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he heard his wife stomp into the back room with his son's terrified shrieks following.

In the afternoon of the Third Day Mirai saw for the first time the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Greatest ally of the Hidden Leaf Village. The team were quickly welcomed into the Village and brought before it's leader. It was the first time Mirai had even seen another Kage. Naturally Choji did the talking.

"Lord Kazekage." He began." We've come here from the hidden Leaf under orders from our Hokage to receive a document from you." Gaara only nodded. His hand disappeared under his desk and when it reappeared there was a small scroll in it. Choji moved forward to accept it.

"It's very important." Gaara said in his soft voice." That this reaches your Hokage as soon as possible." Choji nodded his understanding.

"I understand." He said and the scroll was placed in his hand. And he quickly tucked the item away in his pouch. Then he turned back to his team." Alright let's move it out!" but that wasn't exactly what they expected to here.

"What already?" They complained." But we just got off the road."

"Gotta get this back ASAP." And that was the final word on the subject. Sure Choji didn't want to head out as much as they did but they had a duty. And also the sooner they started out, the sooner they'd get home.

Lucky for them the journey back was a lot smoother than the initial journey, namely in the desert portion. And Mirai never knew how much she loved the Village gates until she saw them again. The Sand Village's walls seemed hard and mean but in the Leaf Village they were cozy and comfortable.

Then when they arrived Mirai found herself back in the Hokage's office between her teammates.

"Here it is." Choji said handing the document off to the Hokage.

"Well done Team One." Naruto said accepting it and placing it on his desk." I knew you could do it. Any special instances?" Choji stepped back and put his fingers in his belt as he observed his team.

"My team acted wonderfully." He said." They acted quickly under pressure and I felt confident they could have handled themselves without me." His eyes landed on Mirai and he sent a wink her way. Naruto nodded his understanding.

"You know." The Hokage said." The Chunin exams are coming up. Would you say your group is ready for it?"

"Without a doubt." Choji smiled. Mirai's eyes shined as she looked between the two.

"And would they represent in a positive way? Be a shining example of what our village is capable of?"

"They'd give the other Villages something to fear." Choji chuckled. Naruto chuckled with him.

"I look forward to it." The trio beamed proudly. Their Jounin had spoken highly of them and now the Hokage, the highest authority in the land. Not only that but he expected nay, knew great things were coming from them." Your dismissed Team One."

"Alright!" Choji said with a clap of his hands." C'mon Team, Lunch is on me!" And the three genin followed after their Jounin. Now would be a good time to relax, they deserved it. Because soon it was right back to work and the next stage of their journey as ninja.

Naruto turned his attention back to his work. Papers, papers, papers. It was going to be another long day at the Office.


	11. The New Generation

**The New Generation**

Everything is subject to time. Both man and animal die, steel rusts and withers, even the high mountains will one day be reduces to pebbles. One Generation passes on it's teachings to the next.

And on this day the New Generation showed itself. Having gone through years of schooling and passing the necessary tests the newest ninjas were about to be let loose on the world.

The Head-Bands were passed out. Blue with the medal symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village engraved on it.

Sarada looked over the item carefully. Like both her Mother and Father before her she was now a part of the Hidden Leaf Village. Other kids might have had a similar situation but it was nothing like here's. Daughter of the Hokage and Top Medical Ninja of the Village, she had a lot to live up to.

"And now." Tenten began." The Assigning of Teams. Each team will be made up of Three Genin and headed by a Jounin. The teams are based on individual strengths and weaknesses and who we think will function overall as a group." She'd been given the same speech for over ten years but she always enjoyed seeing the look of surprise on the students faces when they passed and then were assigned." Squad One Sarada Uzumkai." First name off the list. Sarada didn't know what to make of that but she could her the murmurs of her classmates all around her." Bolt Inuzuka." Sarada tilted her head to the right where the boy in question sat.

Son of Captain Kiba Inuzuka and his wife Hinata Hyuga. Sarada had known him since childhood so she was happy for the familiar face.

"And Metal Lee." Sarada now shifted her attention in the other direction where her other new teammate sat. And Metal she didn't know what to think.

"Team Ten." Tenten continued." Shikadai Nara. Choco Akimichi, Hizashi Hyuga." It continued on after that until everyone had a team.

After teams were distributed out the newly made teams all meet up. They were going to have a lot of time around each other in the future so best to start it now.

Sarada moved out into the hallway to see Bolt and Metal already with each other.

"I was happy to hear of this news." Metal said." I'm pleased to know we will be on the same team." He continued with an ever-growing smile as he got closer and closer to Bolt.

"I feel the same." Bolt replied raising his arm slightly to keep Metal at a distance. He was the first to notice the approaching girl of their team." Ah Salad, so nice of you to join us."

"That's Sarada." She corrected through gritted teeth. She always hated that nickname and him for giving it to her.

"Oh whatever you say, Princess." Bolt responded with his arms up in dramatic defiance. She hated that nickname even more.

"Sarada!" Metal said appearing between her and Bolt." I'm honored and privileged to be on this team with you."

"Uh thanks." She said adjusting her glasses.

"Hmph." Bolt chuckled." Looks like you've got a fan."

"Uh Hi." Was all she responded with. As the group stood amongst themselves they didn't notice the other students move aside as an adult came through.

Over walked a familiar face to Sarada and Bolt. A heavy set man, brown hair jelled back past his shoulders and red markings on his chest. His big hands rested at the collar of his green jacket and his eyes observed them.

" Son of the Captain of the Military Police." He looked to Bolt. "Son of Rock Lee." He looked to Metal."And the daughter of the current Hokage." He finished looking at Sarada." What an interesting group I have."

"I have?" repeated Sarada." Does that mean your-"

"Naturally. Jounin of Squad One Choji Akimichi."

Other groups had to pass a test upon first meeting their Jounin but Choji was different. Instead of a physical or mental contest he brought his new team out to his favorite restaurant. But once the tray of beef was laid out before Choji he seemed more excited about that than his new team.

"Uh sir?" Sarada said getting his attention.

"You don't have to call me 'sir'." Choji said." And you two!" He pointed to the Metal and Bolt." I bought all you can eat appetizers so eat all you can!" Metal not wanting to disappoint his new teacher reached out and took a slab of beef." That's it! Growing boys like you need all they can get." He let out another hearty laugh as Bolt reached into the pile and began eating.

"Uh sir." Sarada said getting Choji's attention once more." Shouldn't we be doing something more…..team related."

"This is team related." Choji said pointing a finger at the group." This is our introduction." Sarada glanced over to see Metal and Bolt picking their meat right down to the bone." Don't let them get ahead of you girl." Choji said nudging Sarada." Go on, have some!"

And Sarada seeing this as a team exercise reached in and grabbed herself a piece of meat.

After about half an hour and whole pig later it was just the Jounin and the three Genin all laid back into their chairs and bellies full.

"Alright." Choji said as he arched himself forward." Now that we have that out of the way, let's introduce ourselves." Sarada leaned forward." As you know I am Choji Akimichi, Head of the Akimichi clan. I was promoted to Jounin when I was sixteen and decided that after the war I would help guide the next generation by being there when they first left the Academy. My hobbies including eating and cooking and I hate running." He added on the end with a smile." Now for all of you, ladies first." He looked to Sarada.

"Well I'm Sarada Uzumkai." She began." But they know that." She said looking to Bolt and Metal." And you do as well." She glanced over to Choji. Nervously she re-adjusted the glasses on her face." Both my mother and father are great ninja and I wanted to follow in their footsteps." Silence followed after as the group expected more but nothing came.

"Alright." Choji said." Bolt." He pointed to Kiba's son.

"Bolt Inuzuka." He told." This is my dog Kuromaru." He ran his hand across the head of the hound at his leg." For generations my family have participated in this Village's safety. And I like my predecessors am a part of that tradition."

Sarada could not stand that answer and it only made herself feel worse about her own predicament. Father and Grandfather were Hokage's. Mother is currently the best healer in the whole village. Sarada had a lot of 'tradition' to live up too.

"Tradition!" Choji exclaimed pointing his index fingers to the sky." Important. What are we without thme." He smiled. Now he came to the last member. "Metal."

"I'm Metal Lee." He said." My father is Rock Lee. And like my father I don't know Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, only Taijutsu." Choji said back listening intently his head rested in his hand." So I want to get stronger. And show the world just how power we really are." Sarada sat back in her seat wondering over the melodramatics of the speech. But she did notice something else in it.

Each of them had parents and family members who were ninjas in the village. With one hardly different from the other. Maybe this team was brought together for another reason. Conformist.

"Wonderful." Choji said with a clap of his hands." And now we all know each other. So we can all build on that for our future endeavors together." He stood up from his chair." From this moment forward I am your teacher and you my students. I will do anything and everything in my power to help you succeed. Until you become Chunin you are my number one priority." The speech began building up a fire in all of them. Sarada could see the excitement on Metal's face, the agreement in Bolt's smooth smile. Even she was overtaken with excitement as she felt her heart beating in her chest like a drum." And tomorrow we begin in earnest. As the new Team ONE!"

Sarada was beaming with excitement. She couldn't wait to run home and tell her mother and father the good news. Her father would undoubtedly be home. It was well past dinner and the sun was going down. No way he wouldn't be there.

"Mom!" she practically sang as she walked through the front door.

"Sarada." Sakura said as she poked her head from down the hallway." Where have you been?"

"Out with my team mom." She said walking closer." We became Genin and they assigned us our teams today."

"Really?" Sakura questioned." Wonderful! And which one did you get, who's on it?"

"I'm team one with Bolt and Metal."

"Bolt and Metal?" Sakura repeated." Kiba and Rock Lee's boys?" Sarada nodded." And who's your Jounin? Choji I imagined."

"How did you know?!"

"I'm your mother, I know everything." Sakura said. She turned her back on her daughter and headed into the kitchen. Sarada followed her, glancing into nearby rooms for traces of her father." I supposed you've eaten then? No doubt Choji took you out-" But Sarada didn't heard any of that.

"Is dad home?" she asked. Sakura suddenly froze up on her place." I want to tell him about my day."

"He hasn't been home all day." The pain Sarada was feeling must have been visible given her mother's quick reaction." But it's alright! I'm sure he already knows about it. He and Choji are good friends and-" Sarada didn't say anymore. She simply turned and showed her mother her back as she walked up to her room.

"I'll show him." Sarada could only say to herself as she entered her room." I'll show him."


	12. Ninja Life

**Ninja Life**

"Feel the burn." Metal grunted." Burn the feeling. Feel the Burn, Burn the Feeling."

"If he keeps this up he'll pass out." Sarada commented.

"Hmh?" Bolt said rubbing his chin." Hey Metal do you think you could make it to a thousand?"

"Certainly!" He replied. And his pace only increased." Fell the burn, burn the feeling." Bolt watched in interest hoping Sarada's prediction would come true. She herself however was irritated. She had not hoped to spend her first real day as a ninja waiting on their Jounin. She wanted to get right into her training.

"Good Morning." Choji said in a cheerful voice as he appeared before them." And isn't it a lovely morning?"

"Sensei!" Metal said jumping up onto both feet.

"So what do you have for us today sensei?" Bolt asked." How do we begin our training?"

"Oh I've got something in mind." Choji said. He showed his hands to the trio and showcased several sheets of paper." Our first mission." This was certainly a surprise to them all. It was better than Sarada had hoped.

"D-Do you really think we're ready?" she asked." So soon?"

"Naturally." He responded with a smile. He gave a quick glance around at the group." Bolt!"

"Yes, sensei?" He questioned.

"I want you to take point on this mission." Without another word Choji handed over the paper over to the boy which he took. Sarada could hardly contain herself. What mission could it be? Espionage, retrieve an important item, protect someone important during their travels. Maybe even assassination. But by the look on Bolt's face it was none of those.

"You're joking?" He asked.

"Not at all." Choji responded.

"What is it? What is it?" Sarada asked." Let me see." She moved past Metal to stand beside Bolt and view the paper. It was not the formal paper given out for the acceptation of a mission. All this said was 'Lost Cat' with a picture of a white feline and the address of the owner." You want us to find a cat?" she asked.

"Hmh." Choji nodded.

"With all due respect sensei shouldn't we be focusing on more important things?" Sarada asked.

"Important?" Choji questioned." Important how?" By the look on his face it was clear he didn't expect resistance on this.

"Like something more important for the Village. Not some, some missing pet."

"Pets are an intimate part of one's family." Choji said." Bolt how would you feel if Kuromaru went missing." Bolt gasped and clutched his hound tight." Exactly." Choji continued." Besides this'll be a good first outing for you as a team." He put his hands on his belt. "You understand now, Sarada?" Despite his reasoning the topic still grieved her a little. But you can't run before you can walk.

"Alright." She grumbled.

"Wonderful." Choji said." Now go." It wasn't the most glamorous first assignment but it was a start.

"Alright." Sarada said. She turned to Bolt." Use your nose, find this cat, and let's end this stupid thing."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Use your nose." She said poking him in the body part." And finish this now!"

"It's not as simples as you make it sound."

"What?!"

"I can't just sniff out an entire village. Do you have any idea how many other scents there are on top of cats?!"

"Admittedly no." she responded." But that's why we have you. Sniff out this thing!"

"I can't even get close to this thing. I'm al-"

"Go!"

"But I'm-"

"GO!" she yelled pushing him.

"AH!" Bolt grunted. He turned and jumped to the ground. With his hound by his side he did as suggested and began sniffing.

"And are you just gonna stand there?!" Sarada yelled quickly turning to her other teammate. Metal nearly jumped out of his skin when she turned to him.

"Well I-"

"Move! Go on, run or something!" And he was quick to do as he was told, leaving Sarada back by herself.

"And are you going to contribute?" Choji questioned.

"Naturally." She said." I was just…managing the rest of the team." Choji said nothing but his smile and slight nod said more than enough. Sarada brought her hands up and made a hand sign." Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And two clones appeared beside her, totaling their numbers to three.

"Shadow Clone." Choji said looking down at her." The Favorite move of your father." Sarada rolled her eyes. Not wanting to dignify that with a comment she quickly ran off to participate in her first mission.

With the clones she was able to cover more ground. The trio jumping across rooftops and scanning the area below. From her vantage point she could see both Metal and Bolt as they went about in their own way of searching.

Bolt with his knees in the dirt and his nose in the air. It wasn't exactly easy what he was doing. Tracking was an art not something you can just do. His first task was to narrow the scents down to a feline's, from there it was pick and choose. 'Follow your Nose' as his Father liked to say.

He took another step forward and sniffed at the air. Then it hit him. A cat's scent and it was close. He heard the yelp of Kuromaru below him. Turning his head and seeing where his hound was pointed, he saw it.

A white cat with his head poking out of the nearby trashcan. Bolt slowly rose to his feet but the cat must have been on him nervous. In one quick moment it turned and began running off.

"Damn it!" Bolt grunted. He and Kuromaru broke out into a full fledge sprint and began chasing after it." SARADA!" He yelled." METAL! I'VE GOT IT!" His teammates just happened to be nearby and came to his aid.

Sarada was the first to appear on the scene. The trio of them running across the roofs above, jumping down to corner the cat. The feline jumped when three of the girls appeared before it, blocking it's path.

Then it quickly turned around and ran. Right into Bolt's hands.

"Good job Bolt." Metal commented as he came down.

"Have you got a hold of it?" Sarada asked anxiously. This was it, the mission was done. They could return the cat and move onto something more important.

"Yea." Bolt said with a sniffle." Someone, Someone. Ah" Bolt began with his face rearing back." Ah" He did it again." Ahchoo!" And with that sneeze he jerked back losing his grip and causing the cat to jump from his hands.

"Look what you did now!" Sarada yelled pointing at the retreating cat.

"So go after it!" Bolt replied with another sneeze.

"If you had just kept hold of it we would have been fine!" Sarada said. But instead of playing the blame game Metal ran after the cat." What did you think-"

"Achoo!" Bolt sneezed again. This time all over Sarada's face.

"AH!" she screamed." OH MY GOD!" Sick but satisfied Bolt ran his sleeve along his nose. Sarada now desperate to get away from him stepped back. But when she stepped back she knocked into Kuromaru. The little hound yelped as Sarada began falling to the ground. Bolt reached down to help his hound but only ended up getting taken to the ground with Sarada as she tried to grab onto him for support.

Metal reached forward with the cat almost within his grasp. But now the falling Bolt and Sarada reached out for something and they just so happen to reach for Metal's legs.

The trio slid forward across the ground, the cat running out of their view. They slid forward and stopped before a pair of feet. Looking up it was none other than their jounin Choji Akimichi.

"Well done." He smiled with the feline in his arms." I knew you had it in you." Metal and Bolt propped themselves up with a smile. But Sarada only slammed her face onto the ground defeated.

"Oh thank you." Tamkai said as she accepted the cat with open arms." Thank you so much for bringing her back."

"We were just happy to help." Choji smiled as he stood before her. He turned away from her and back to his team. And they were less happy than he expected.

Sarada's arms were crossed, a finger tapping against her arm. Bolt was getting over his sickness and looked as if he might fall over. Only Metal seemed pleased with a smile on his face and ready for more.

"Well done team." Choji smiled." I knew you could do it." Metal continued to smile and Bolt managed a little one. Only Sarada was displeased." You accomplished that in record time." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of papers." Which leaves us open for another mission." Now Sarada smiled.

They'd done a warm-up mission. Now it was time for the real thing. Choji shuffled through the papers and stopped when he found one that met his liking.

"Little Old Lady needs help cleaning out her attic." Choji said looking at them. That wasn't what Sarada had in mind at all." Follow me Team!" Choji said as he began leading the way.

"Yes, sir!" Metal said quickly following after him. With a sniffled Bolt turned and followed them as well. Only Sarada stayed behind. This is defiantly not how she expected her first day to go.

"Sarada!" Choji called back to her." Are you coming?"

"Yea Salad!" Bolt added." You're slowing us down." Turning on her heel and grinding her teeth Sarada followed after her team.

When the day had ended they'd found a missing cat, help the old lady clear out her attic, stopped for a big lunch, and cleaned the monument of shinobi. Not exactly the ideal job description for a stealthy killer. But Choji seemed pleased with them.

"Good job today team." He smiled." I think this is the most productive group I've ever had!" His enthusiasm had Metal excited.

"Thank you sensei!" He said.

"And for your hard work." Choji said with a clap of his hands." Take the rest of the night off. But be here at the same time tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Metal and Bolt agreed. And with that the team began to disband, each going off in their own directions.

When Sarada walked into her house she could smell something boiling in the kitchen. Her mother despite working an entire shift at the Hospital managed to get home in time not only to cook dinner but spend time with her only child. It wasn't that hard.

But to her great surprise her father was sitting there in the kitchen.

"Daddy?!" she jolted upon seeing him.

"Hello Princess." He smiled upon seeing her.

"W-What, What are you doing here?" she said shocked.

"I….live here." He responded in a confused voice to match her shocked one. Sarada leaped into the room grinning from ear to ear. Her terrible day just turned into a wonderful one in the blink of an eye." Hey, Hey." Naruto chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad to see you too."

"I went on my first mission today." She said eyes gleaming up at him.

"Oh really?" he responded." Tell me all about it."

"Well it wasn't a real mission. Like not a real, real mission but I mean it was official." She began. Naruto said back with a smile just happy to listen. At the same time Sakura put their plates before them and sat down herself to listen.

"Sounds like you've had a long day kiddo." Sakura said when her daughter had finished.

"Well yea mom." She responded." I'm a shinobi now, it's in our job description. And tomorrow will be just as long, maybe even longer." Naruto smiled as he leaned over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"One day at a time." He said to her." One step at a time." He put his hand forward and tapped her headband with his index finger." That headband looks good on you." He commented. Sarada grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Daddy." She leaned in and hugged him again.

"Alright now Princess." Sakura said." It's getting late and like you said you've got a long day tomorrow. Up to your room, you've got to get plenty of sleep."

"Okay mom." But before she could leave she reached up and kissed her father on his cheek. Sakura watched on with a smile as Sarada moved across the room and towards the stairs up to her room.

This was the beginning of a new era for Sarada Uzumaki. She had become a Genin and assigned to a good team, her Father had come home to be with his Family for once. Everything seemed to be turning out right.

But then suddenly she remembered something.

She turned and looked back down the hallway at her parents. They were standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The light shining down on them, making only their outlines really clear to her.

"It's a good thing you came tonight." Her mother said. One of her arms was tangled in one of his." Sarada really needed this." Her father smiled and began to lean in towards her. Her mother closed her eyes and parted her lips. But then right as contact was to be made her father suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke." Hmph." Her mother chuckled." Classic him."

Sarada took a startled step back. This entire time, this entire evening it had been a shadow clone. Her father hadn't been here at all. Instead he sent a clone which felt even worse than if he hadn't shown up at all.

She turned around and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. This had been the worst day of her life.


	13. The New Team 10

**The New Team 10**

It had been the first day for many Genin in the Leaf Village, including Shikdai Nara. And just as Sarada was getting herself prepared for the first day ahead of her so was he.

Showering in the morning as he always did. But on this morning he found his privacy suddenly invaded. Usually he only heard the trickle of water as it passed over his body and down the drain. But he heard something strange. A slight humming sound over the running water.

The boy pulled the current back from the shower and to his great surprise there was someone else in the bathroom with him. There was none other than his sister Inojin adoring herself in the mirror, fixing her hair.

"AH!" he exclaimed bringing the shower back to cover himself. "What are you doing!?"

"You were talking too long." she said in a voice as equally annoyed." I have to get going."

"Go to the other bathroom!"

"It's all the way downstairs. Besides all my make-up is in here." She finished with her hair and now moved onto her eyes.

"Why the hell would you apply make-up if you're going on a mission?" Inojin gave her brother a blank stare before turning to the slightly open door.

"Mommy!" Inojin called down the hall." Shikadai said a four letter word." She turned back to her brother's petrified face.

"WHAT?!" she heard shrieked down the hall.

"Are you freaking insane!" He said in a harsh whisper at her.

"Ah!" Inojin said with a dramatic shriek but a smile on her face." Mommy he said a really bad one now." Shikdai knew what she wanted, she wanted him out of the bathroom giving her all the space she wanted. And if he argued anymore the fury of their mother would soon be upon him. It wasn't a battle worth fighting.

So defeated Shikdai wrapped his towel around himself and hurried off to his room before anything worse could happen. He dressed himself behind the safety of a closed door. Lucky not to be bothered by his mother, sister or anyone else.

Inojin meanwhile finished applying her makeup and stepped out in the hallway. And there she came face to face with her sister from another mister Mirai Sarutobi.

"What took you so long?" Mirai said." C'mon we've got to get going." She grabbed her by the wrist and began leading her down the stairs and to the front door. " We don't wait to be late. Bye Uncle Shika." His response was to raise his hand and wave it while his head stayed behind his newspaper." Bye Auntie Ino."

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Inojin said with her.

"Have a fun day girls." Ino called as they exited through the front doors. Shikdai just rolled his eyes as he descended from the steps.

"Women." He grumbled. He had just come down from the bottom step and suddenly had his path blocked by none other than his mother.

"Now." She said crossing her arms." What was it you said before?"

"Mom I…I…I"

"Don't stammer young man, I can't stand stammering. And straighten out will you!" Shikdai did everything that was told to him." Why can't you be more like your sister?" But that he couldn't stand.

"Mom." He said in a more firm tone." Inojin's a bratty, little-"

"Don't you talk about your sister like that young man." She threatened pointing a finger in his face." Or I'll get your father on you." But that hardly put any fear in Shikdai since his father seemed too comfortable in his chair and paper, most likely unaware of what was going on around him.

"Uh Mom." Shikdai said." I have to get going or I'll be late." Ino blinked her eyes at him.

"Well then what are you still doing here, get moving!" she pointed to the door." Don't blame your tardiness on me." Then she watched as Shikdai scampered off out of the front door and out of her sight. Then she turned over to her husband sitting in his chair. "It's you he takes after." She said.

Shikamaru said nothing but licked his finger and turned the page of his paper.

Going back generations the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanka clans have always been close. Even as far back as the founding of the Leaf Village. Given these strong bonds marriages between them weren't that unheard of.

Now it's called Ino-Shika-Cho because it involved 3 members from three respective clans. Nara, Yamanka, and Akimichi. But because the 2nd generation Yamanaka decided to become a Nara that complicated the matter slightly.

So now the new formation was Ino-Cho-Shin as in Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan. But of course that doesn't have as good a ring to it. And as custom decreed at least for the Nara and Akimichi clans that their Jounin was a member of the Sarutobi clan.

And there Jounin was Konohamaru Sarutobi grandson to the Third Hokage and former Student of the current Hokage.

"Welcome." He said with a goofy smile as he stood before them." The New Team 10!" He gave a proud display at the trio although they all sat back dimly." From this day forth that's what we'll be, Team 10!" He paused a moment. "Now I know what you're thinking." He said with a cocky smile as he ran his hand proudly across his chin." What's the #1 student of the Hokage doing as a regular Jounin." He gave a mock scoff." Well I'll tell you." He said holding up one finger. Shikdai could only wonder when he was going to shut up." It's cause I want to give back to you" He pointed to his team." The Children and the Next Generation." He paused before leaned back to his full height and crossing his arms." Now why don't you tell me about yourselves? You little miss you go first."

That 'little miss' was ChoCho Akimichi daughter of Choji and Karui Akimichi. Shikdai had known her as far back as he could remembered and she had never been little.

Her hand was wrist deep in a bag of potato chips. When she was called upon she pulled her hand from the bag but licked the salt off before continuing.

"Yo." She began." I'm ChoCho Akimichi. My daddy's the head of Akimichi Clan, my momma's from the Cloud Village."

"Good, Good." Konohamaru said. "And what about you?" he pointed to the third member of their party. But as all eyes fell upon the Aburame he only repressed deeper into his hood and said nothing more." You're shy." Konohamaru finally said.

"Real observant this guy." Shikdai whispered to Chocho.

"He's name is Muta." Chocho said licking the sale from her chips off her fingers. Konohamaru nodded.

"It's okay Muta." Konohamaru continued." We'll get you over that. This team will be like your extended family. And you'll open up, we'll help you."

"Oh my god." Shikdai groaned rubbing his eyes. But perhaps he said that too loud.

"And finally!" Konohamaru shrieked. And when Shikdai looked up there he was right in front of him." We have you, little Nara. What's your name little Nara?"

"What the-"

"Now you're probably wondering how I knew you were a Nara?" Before he could answer Konohamaru continued." Well I'll tell you." He stood back." I had your sister as my genin a few years back." Shikdai pitied this man who had to deal with his sister." A fine shinobi your sister."

"Yea so is your cousin." Shikdai said. That was meant sarcastically but it wasn't taken that way.

"Yes, Yes." He said rubbing his chin proudly." She's very talented. A fine shinobi as well." Shikdai couldn't believe how dense this guy was." But what's your name, my boy." He pointed to him.

"Shikdai." He answered.

"Alright." Konohamaru nodded." Shikdai Nara, Chocho Akimichi, and Muta Aburame. I expect great things from you. And the best way for me to help you." Konohamaru said as he paced back and forth before his students." Is if you help me." He put his legs shoulder length apart and extended out his hand." Show me what you all can do." But unsurprisingly the group was slow to their feet.

Chocho was too busy eating, the Aburame was slinking back into his coat, and Shikdai just sat there with a dull expression on his face.

But eventually Konohamaru managed to get them off their butts and show off their skills. The trio moving around and surrounding him. And as genin they only new one jutsu, two if they were particularly bright. And with a knowledge of only the basics the genin naturally went for their ninja tools.

Konohamaru moved his eyes from left to right observing them all. Them at the same time the trio pulled out their kunai and tossed them forward. But as soon as they did Konohamaru disappeared and they had a new problem to deal with. Each one of them had a kunai flying right at them.

And that forced each one of them to duck down and hug the ground as the kunai went right over their heads.

"You children need some more depth perception." Konohamaru said. Looking up they saw he had taken shelter in a nearby tree.

Chocho was next to take the initiative on this, standing up and making a handsign.

"Expansion jutsu!" And she swung her right arm forward, it growing as she did. Big enough to slap the tree in two. But by the time she had done that Konohamaru had already disappeared and reappeared on the ground behind her.

Shikdai was the closest one to him. He could do something but he didn't want to. But he supposed he would have to. He gotup to his feet and lunged forward. But when he got within a foot of the jounin, he suddenly disappeared and Shikdai felt his arm grabbed and twisted behind his back.

"Oh Shikdai." Konohamaru said as he held him in place." You'll have to be quicker than that. Your sister didn't fall for that old trick." Shikdai rolled his eyes. Konohamaru released him and with one foot pushed him forward." Again!" he demanded.

But the next display of their skills didn't prove any better than before. Or the time after that, or even the time after that.

"That's alright." He said after he'd knocked them all down once more. "It doesn't matter how many times you fall so long as you keep getting back up." With a groan Shikdai plopped his head back onto the ground.

But fortunately their first day of training didn't last much longer after that.

"Good effort today team." Konohamaru said." Good effort." Except they had nothing to show for their good effort other than dirty cloths and scrapped knees." We'll continue training tomorrow. But for now go home!"

"Thank God." Shikdai groaned. He turned and began walking away.

"Hey Shikdai." Konohamaru said." Come over here." He waved." I want to talk with you." Shikdai not knowing what to expect but naturally skeptical stepped forward.

"Uh what is it…sensei?" It still felt strange to call this clown that.

"You don't have to call me sensei." He said." I'd like to be more than that with my students. Sure I'm your sensei, your teacher but I like to think I could be more." Once again Shikdai wondered if this guy who what the hell he was talking about." I'd like to think I could be an older brother to you Shikdai."

But Shikdai had an older sibling and he didn't like it. He couldn't having another was much better. Besides he already knew one Sarutboi and if he was anything like her, he wouldn't like her very much either.

"I've got to get going home." Shikdai answered." It's almost dinner time." Konohamaru said nothing but nodded. And with that Shikdai turned and headed back home.

And that night was dinner at the Nara household. Shikamaru sat at the head of the table with Ino across from him. Between them were the two children. Shikdai hated this spot because whenever he looked forward he saw the prissy, cocky smile of his big sister.

And right now she was regaling the family with a wonderful tale about her life as a chunin. But both their parents had been chunnin so it was old news to them and Shikdai knew a lot more than he led on. But there his sister was spewing hot air and his parents were eating it up.

"Well you've work hard for that." Their mother said patting Inojin on the head." You deserve it." She almost immediately turned her attention to her son." You should work harder like your sister." And shikdai hated the smile on his sister's face.

"I know you'll get there one day Shikdai." She said." You just have to work harder." But he knew the tone of her voice well and knew she meant exactly the opposite.

"You're the devil." he grumbled.

"Mommy!" Inojin shrieked.

"Don't say that about your sister!" Ino yelled pointing at her son." She was only telling you to work harder. And you!" she turned quickly and loudly to her husband. He didn't move a muscle except to rotate his eyes to look at her." Are you just going to let your kids sit here and behave like this?!" Shikamaru just kept his tired passive look on his face. But he had to do something now. He removed his hand from it's place supporting his head and pointed across the table.

"Shikdai." He said in a drowsy voice." Stop antagonizing your sister."

"What?!" Shikdai shrieked. Looking over at Inojin he saw a smug, satisfied, told-you-so look on her face. Someway, somehow she'd gotten her way. Shikdai could do nothing but sit back and accept defeat.

"And you. "Shikamaru said turning his finger to his daughter but not his head." Stop antagonizing your brother." That was shocking to say the least. Especially to Inojin who's jaw could have been touching the floor. She blinked her eyes for a few moments and then put her 'Princess' face on.

"But Daddy." She said in her sweet voice." I never antagonize him. I'm not but gentle and kind to him and he-"

"You heard your Father." Ino cut in." Enough."

This was even more shocking. Not only had his father spoken against his sister but so did his mother. All this time Shikdai thought it was an uphill battle but over the course of a few seconds, before his very eyes the game changed. He was King of the World at that moment, caught up in the moment. Maybe a little too much.

"How'd that feel." He said standing up with his arms out as wide as they could, looking at his sister." Bitch!" But the delicious finisher to the sentence would be his undoing.

Ino slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" It was now that Shikdai remembered himself and he shrunk down in fear before his mother. She reached across the table and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into the kitchen." I don't believe this!" she said as she did." I'm not raising any foul-mouthed degenerates in this house!"

Shikdai looked back at the table to see his Father and Sister still sitting there. Inojin had that malicious smile on her face. She waved to Shikdai's retreating figure, thinking it was over for him. But maybe there was still some hope for him.

Dad would help, he could stop this all right now. He had the power to end this. With fear in his eyes to his Dad, reaching out to his father pleading for his help. But he had none to give. Shikamaru met his son's pleading eyes and shook his head with a slight smile.

"I can do nothing for you son." He said.


	14. The Breaking

**The Breaking**

When they were told to be there at the same time the following morning the team stuck to it. That was everyone except Choji himself, the leader of the group.

Sarada paced back and forth her patience wearing with each moment.

"Keep worrying more Princess." Bolt commented." I'm sure it'll make him show up even faster." He chuckled at his own joke and Sarada rolled her eyes in continued annoyance. Metal had his own way of passing the time.

"Four hundred ninety eight, Four hundred ninety nine, Five Hundred!" He jumped back to his feet and stood before Bolt." See." He panted." I told you I could do five hundred."

"You sure showed me." Bolt nodded." But I bet you couldn't do five hundred more."

"You're on!" And without another word Metal was back on his hands." One, Two, Three-"

"That's it!" Sarada yelled. Her sudden cry caused her teammates to jolt and Metal to lose his positioning and dive face first into the dirt.

"What's your problem?" Bolt questioned.

"I'm going to go get us a mission, myself!" She said pointing to the Hokage's office.

"This isn't going to work out the way you plan it." Bolt said. But her mind was already made up and she headed to her Father's office.

The Hokage was working behind his desk when suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said. And in walked his old friend Choji Akimichi.

"Good Morning Lord Hokage." He was greeted with.

"Choji." Naruto smiled." Welcome, Welcome."

At that same time Sarada had entered the building. Whether she liked it or not she knew her way around the building. And right now she was on a mission and nothing would keep her from it. Even if she had to fight her father himself she was getting a 'real' mission.

She found her father's door and approached it, reaching out for the knob. But then she saw that the door was open slightly. And she could hear voices inside.

"Everything is going well?" she heard her father's voice ask.

"Everything as you wanted." She heard her teacher's voice reply." Which is why I'm here now."

"Of course." Was the response. Sarada moved closer to the door and peered inside. There she saw her father in his white hand a stack of paper's to her Jounin. There wasn't a doubt in her mind as to what this was.

Her Father was deliberately giving her simple missions. He was deliberately holding her back. With all her might she wanted to go in there and start screaming up a storm. That would embarrass him to no end. But then she decided against that. There was another idea building in her mind.

She started by turning around and walking away, back to her teammates. But she didn't stop to wait with them.

"So how did it go?" Bolt smiled when he saw her return. She didn't dignify him with a comment." Not well then." He continued to smile as she continued to walk. Metal however was more alerted by her abrupt exit.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing." She said." I'm going home."

"You can't go now." He said getting up." We're part of a team. Mr. Akimichi said-"

"The Hell with what he said!" Sarada yelled turning back to him. Metal took a step back visibly shocked.

"Calm down Princess." Bolt said. She turned her attention to him now." I'm not exactly thrilled with how things have been going. But it's a process, starting from the bottom as they say."

"I can't start at the bottom!" Sarada yelled."

"You're upset." Metal said jumping back in. "I understand-"

"No!" she yelled turning back to him." You don't understand! You're a nobody, your father's a nobody. And that's all you'll ever be!" Metal took another step back. He was always the positive one of the group. But there was no positivity in his eyes now. With a huffed breath and nothing else to say Sarada turned and began walking away. Leaving her broken team behind her.

Nobody was home when she arrived. Which left the house entirely to Sarada and her thoughts.

She didn't deserve this. She was a newly made genin but she was the top of her class. She might not have been as strong or as fast as Bolt or Metal but she was defiantly smarter than both. And that alone more than qualified for real missions, not these games she had to put up with.

She wanted better, she deserved better. And she knew she wasn't going to get it here. The Sand Village had always been one of the smaller of the Five Great Nations. No doubt they could benefit from having someone as skilled as herself joining them.

So packing the necessary equipment for the three day journey. Sarada walked out of the house and started on the road to her new life in the Sand Village.

Later than night.

Naruto pushed open the door with one hand as he pulled the coat of his jacket with the other.

"Sakura!" He called upon entering the house." Sarada! I'm home."

"Kitchen!" He heard a reply call. Following it he came into the kitchen to see his wife hard at work at the stove.

"Evening." He said coming up from behind her, wrapping one arm around her stomach and kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah! Ah! Hot, Hot!" Sakura warned him. In her hand was ladle which was overflowing with boiling water.

"You're not trying to cook again are you?" He asked pushing her aside. He stuck a finger into the pot and licked it." Can we get some take out ramen instead?" Sakura reached over and hit him in the head with her hot ladle." Ow!"

"What's wrong with my cooking?" She said pushing him aside and then getting back to work. Naruto stepped aside and did not try to get between her again. It was now that he noticed for the first time that his daughter wasn't with them.

"Where's Sarada?" He questioned.

"Up in her room?" Sakura said." SARADA!" she yelled." Dinner in ten!"

"I'll go get her." Naruto said. Then he turned and headed up the stairs and to his daughter's room. " Sarada." He said knocking on the door. But no response came. Maybe she was just asleep, catching some shut eye after another hard day of being a ninja. So he knocked louder." Sarada?" Still no answer. Both confused and concerned he turned the knob and decided to enter inside.

And when he looked inside he saw Darkness there and nothing more. This only added to his confusion. He turned around and descended down the steps returning to the kitchen.

"Aha!" Sakura said proudly." And they said I couldn't cook. Take that Grandma! Dinner is served! Well come and try-"

"Have you seen Sarada?" He said marching in and stomping all over her victory parade. And the stern concern on his face brought confusion to her's.

"No." she replied." Not since this morning."

"She's not up in her room." Naruto told. Now his concern was mirrored in her face.

"Where could she be?" Sakura questioned. And at that very moment Sarada Uzumkai daughter of the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno had just exited the Village, traveling on the main road to her destination. Her new home, the Sand Village.


	15. Family

**Family**

Naruto was now in 100% Dad mode. His little girl was missing and for the life of him he couldn't figure out where. So he was going to go around and ask if anyone had seen her. So naturally he started with her Jounin.

He pounded his fist hard against the door. A moment later the big man himself answer.

"Naruto?" He said startled for a second but then smiled." What a surprise, do come in."

"I can't." Naruto said putting his hand up." Choji have you seen Sarada? At all today?"

"No." Choji answered." She wasn't there when I arrived, the boys said she went home." That was all Naruto had to hear he turned around and began walking to his next destination, the Inuzuka household.

Bolt sat in the middle of the table. His father at one end, mother on the other and three brothers surrounding them.

Forgoing any idea of manners or utensils Kiba brought out his nails and stabbed at the piece of chicken before him, using his nails more effectively than any fork or knife. Then he popped the pieces into his mouth. Then washed it down with a beer and let out a big belch when he was finished, to the delight of his younger sons.

They trying to emulate their father began doing the same. And amongst the savagery of the event was mild mannered Hinata Hyuga.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She said getting up.

"So." Kiba said as she walked off." Bolt what have you done as a Genin so far?" He popped another strip of chicken into his mouth. And under the gaze of the father the son suddenly found himself pressed for words. The question was direct and he didn't know how he'd take the minor tasks his son was accomplishing. Lucky for him he wouldn't have to respond.

"Look who's here." Hinata said upon returning to the room. Turning around the Inuzuka/Hyuga brood saw none other than the Hokage standing there.

"Naruto." Kiba said getting up." Good to see you. Come sit down, sit down."

"I can't." Naruto responded as he shook off Kiba's advances." I've come here to talk to your son." Together Kiba and Hinata gave a glance at the table, he had his pick to choose from." Your eldest son." Naruto elaborated.

Kiba turned and gave a sharp whistle in Bolt's direction, and the boy quickly jumped to his feet.

"Yes, sir." He said." What can I help you with, sir?"

"Now calm down." Naruto said as he knelt down to be eye to eye with him." Now you're on my daughter's squad are you not?" Bolt simply nodded his head." When was the last time you saw her?" Bolt however was not quick to respond. He remembered the mood the girl was in the last time he saw her.

"Go ahead son." His mother pushed him on.

"Earlier this afternoon." Bolt answered.

"Did she say anything about where she was going?" Naruto quickly continued." What she was thinking?"

"She…..just said she was going home." Bolt answered. Believing that to be everything Naruto let out a sigh and rose back to his feet.

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked moving to his side.

"The problem is she isn't home." Naruto said. Bolt's eyes opened in shock. What could this mean? Could Sarada even not be in the Village right now?

"Oh my!" Hinata gasped. Naruto turned around and laid a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Kiba I need you." Was all he said. And that's all that needed to be said.

"Alright." He said. He turned and let out a sharp whistle arousing Akamaru from his place and to his master's side.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he led the way out the door. Bolt desperately wanted to go with them. Sarada was his teammate he had to do something.

"No Bolt." His mother said stopping him." This is your Father's job." Thinking on his feet Bolt thought up a lie and he thought it up quick.

"I was just going over to Metal's house mom." He told." To let him know what's going on."

"Oh." she realized." Alright then." With that Bolt turned and left the housing going to his other teammates house. Okay it wasn't a total lie but he still felt bad lying to some extent to his mother.

His pounding was much more furious than someone would expect this late in the evening. And lucky for Bolt he didn't get to have banter with the father or mother because Metal answered the door.

"Bolt?" he said surprised." What are you doing here?"

"Metal there's a problem and we" He motioned to the two of them." have to fix it." Metal poked his head outside his home.

"What's the matter?"

"Sarada is missing." Somehow that didn't seem to shock Metal as much as expected.

"Oh." He said dully and unsurprised.

"C'mon!" Bolt said." We've got to get out there and bring her back." Metal however was still reserved. No doubt the sting of what Sarada had said before still lingered. "C'mon!" Bolt urged." It's like you said, We're a team. And being a part of a team means working together. No matter what!" There was an inner struggle going on in Metal right now. To help the person that ridiculed him or leave them. To be the bigger man or the pettier one. Eventually one won out. He turned away and closed the door.

Needless to say Bolt was shocked. Evidentially he'd have to do this himself. He whistled to Kuromaru and began turning away. But then he heard the door open behind him and there stood Metal.

"I had to get my shoes on." He told." C'mon." He said running out before Bolt." We're burning daylight!"

"Yes!" Bolt laughed." HaHa!" Then the two ran off ready to go find their teammate.

At the village gates Kiba had turned out the best of his military police. Trackers from the Inuzuka clan and Hyuga clan. They were being divided up by the Hokage and each ordered into a different direction.

But while they wasted time delegating Bolt and Metal managed to slip passed them.

"Geez." Metal commented." The Hokage's really called out for this one, huh?"

"And my Dad's leading it I bet." Bolt told. He glanced down to see his father barking at men left and right. He knew one way or another Sarada was going to be found by the end of this night. And with his father leading the way it'll probably be sooner. If he and Metal wanted to find her first they'd have to move fast." Come one!" And under the cover of night they slipped out of the village.

"You men." Naruto pointed to a handful of them." Your Team B, you head west." They nodded their understanding and quickly headed off.

"And where do you want me?" Kiba questioned coming to the Hokage's side atop his giant hound.

"You're with me." Naruto told." Find her for me Kiba." Kiba prepared to move out but was suddenly stopped by a call.

"Naruto! Kiba!" Turning the two saw none other than Choji Akimichi coming towards them.

"Choji?" Kiba said." What is it? Make it quick we don't have much time."

"Let me come with you." Choji said cutting right to the chase." I'm her jounin I should have been the first to see these problems. Please let me amend for my mistakes."

"Choji we have no time." Kiba said." We-" But Naruto raised his hand and silenced him.

"Just make sure you can keep up Choji." The big man nodded." Kiba!" He pointed to him." Take point, let's get moving." Kiba urged Akamaru into a full sprint howling as he did so. Naruto and Choji followed soon after.

Sarada herself had meanwhile managed to make some good distance between her and the village. The mountain of the Hokages was almost a spec on her glasses in the far distance.

"Alright." Metal said as he and Bolt touched down into the woods." What are we looking for? What'll give us the best clue of finding Sarada."

"Leave it to me." Bolt said. He turned his head, closing his eyes and taking in a sniff of the air. But his nose wouldn't be the only trick he used. Now it was time to use his other family's tricks. He opened his eyes and activated the Byakuguan. And with it he could see perfectly 360 degrees within 80 meter range.

Combining both his keen nose and sight made tracking easier, even allowing him to see Sarada's chakra if it was fresh enough. Luckily it was and her footprints led the way.

"This way!" Bolt told and he led the way.

Sarada herself had managed to come to a crossroads. She herself had never been to the sand village or even this far away from the Village before, so the fact she'd gotten this far was enough of an accomplishment. But she was determined to go further.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small map, showing all the trails and possible routes to the Sand Village.

"Sarada!" called a voice. Confused she turned around to see Bolt and Kuromaru with Metal jumping down before her.

"Good." Metal smiled." We found you."

"Found me?" she repeated." Why would you want to find me? What are you doing here?!"

"We've come to find you." Metal said." To bring you home." Sarada just looked at him like he had three heads.

"Your Father's called out nearly the whole Village." Bolt told." My Father included."

"Your father?" Sarada repeated. That meant she was being tracked, meaning there wasn't much time left, they were coming for her. She quickly turned away from the two and was ready to run the rest of the distance.

But when she turned she saw that Metal blocked her path.

"Sarada, please." He pleaded." Come back with us."

"No!" she said swinging her arms." I'm never going back. Move now Metal!"

"Sarada please."

"Move or I'll make you." Metal put his hands up as a means of peace but it was clear he still wouldn't let her pass. Every second they delayed her was another second closer to her being caught and she couldn't have that.

So Sarada lunged forward and punched Metal in the face. It caught him off guard, hitting him on the right side of his face. She quickly stepped in with another punch but Metal brought his arm up and blocked, catching her fist.

"Easy now." He said as he kept her in place. Sarada prepared for another attack but suddenly Bolt appeared behind her and wrapped both his arms around her.

"Let go!"

"C'mon Salad." He said. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"LET GO!" she let out. Then she kicked up her legs and kicked him right between the legs. Needless to say that was more than enough to make him loosen his grip. Then she grabbed onto his arm, swung him up and over her shoulder and knocked him into Metal. Sending them both to the ground.

"That's it!" Bolt grunted from the ground." I'm done playing nice!" He looked back at Sarada his Byakugan ready his fangs sharp. At the master's anger Kuromaru jumped onto his back and she saw as the beast turned into a clone of the master.

Sarada stepped back and with a hand sign caused four shadow clones to appear at her side.

"Bolt wait!" Metal said. But he did not listen and instead jumped into battle his teammate. The Sarada's jumped back as the two Bolts came at them.

The original jumped down and slashed at them with sharp claws but only managed to slash the dirt. But the second jumped over him and slashed the nearest Sarada he could find, reducing it to nothing but smoke.

"Guys!" Metal said." Guys, stop this!" But evidently he was not safe from Sarada's wraith. As he ran forward to try and stop the fight a Sarada turned and threw three kunai at him. Metal quickly jumped back and avoided the knives.

Bolt lunged forward and with a well-placed gentle fist turned another clone into clouds. Sarada had heard stories and read about the Hygua's special technique. With one good hit Bolt could disrupt her entire chakra network. And then she could kiss goodbye to her plans.

Sarada watched as the Bolts made quick work of her shadow clones. What's more is that Metal was still there. Now she was outnumbered three to one. When the last of the clones turned to smoke in his hands Bolt turned to Sarada. She prepared to use another technique.

"Fire Style, Fireball jutsu!" Sarada opened her mouth and shot a giant ball of fire down at Bolt. But using his Byakugan there was nothing he couldn't see and he used one of the Main Family's best techniques. His body began spinning, using the rotation and disrupting the fire until it was nothing. Sarada had been outdone again.

"Will you give up now?" Bolt asked. Sarada's response was to pull a kunai from her pocket.

"Never." Bolt knew how this had to end now.

"Bolt!" Metal called." Maybe we should think this over?" Sarada watched as a smirk appeared on Bolt's face. He'd come all this way to bring her back, one way or another and if he got to knock her down a size in the process that was good enough for him.

"Let's go Kuromaru!" He commanded. Master and beast entered into the same stance and the propelled themselves forward." Fang over Fang!" And at a greater speed than Sarada imagined the two drilled forward and hit her. But now it was their turn to be surprised. When it was over Bolt turned around to see Sarada lying on the ground. Then he watched her change into a log." WHAT?! A substitution?!"

The real Sarada used the fight as a distraction. And when it got underway slipped off during the commotion. Now there was nothing between her and the Sand Village. Or so she thought.

"Sarada." A voice called. She turned back to see Metal standing there." We can't just let you leave."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" she yelled turning back to him. She swung up and punched her hand against a tree. Bolt had now caught up to them and stood by Metal's side.

"Why do you want to leave?" Metal said." What could you hope to accomplish here on your own?" Her feelings were overwhelming now. She felt love, hate, remorse, emptiness, and sadness all at once.

"My Grandfather was the Fourth Hokage." She said." My Father and Mother were both trained by one of the three Legendary Sannin. Now they're the Greatest Medical Ninja of the Leaf Village and the Seven Hokage!" Tears began to build up in her eyes." Everyone's going to be looking at me now, expecting the same thing of me now. And I…I" but she couldn't finished. The tears started to roll down her face and her throat started to tighten up.

"You think you have it rough?" Bolt asked." My father's the Head of the Inuzuka clan, my mother's a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan. There's never been a match like that in history. You don't think people are looking at me and expecting great things? Not only that but I have three brothers who will no doubt grow up to be ninjas. If I fail you don't think I'll be overshadowed by one of them?!" The longer he talked the harder his voice became." You think you're on your own?" He finished.

Now it was Metal's turn.

"Neither my Father or Mother were very famous." He said stepping up." You were right Sarada." He said looking at her. She suddenly remembered her words and hated herself for saying it.

"No, Metal I-"

"No." He said." You were right." He lifted his head." But I won't let that stop me, I'm not going to give up. And neither should you." He turned his head sharply to Bolt." Or you." He turned back to Sarada. Then he walked over and put his hands on her's helping her to her feet. "That's why we're the perfect team." He continued." We understand each other, we have similar goals."

There was a sudden rustling in the tree above him and the three looked up to see a giant white hound come bounding down and landing before them.

"Father." Bolt said upon seeing them. And not a moment later their Jounin and then the Hokage appeared beside him.

"Daddy." Sarada said. But needless to say the sight of the trio before them was confusing to the three veteran ninja.

"What is this?" Kiba grumbled." What is this!?" He dismounted Akamaru and stood before them." Bolt!" His voice causing the boy to shiver." Explain yourself." But before he could do any such thing Naruto went to his own child.

"Sarada!" he yelled. But it wasn't an angry yell like Kiba's but a genuine, concerned one." What are you doing here? What were you thinking?" He bent down to his knees and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I had to go." Sarada said." Get away from it all. Get away from you!" she yelled right in his face." I'm not letting you guide every turn of my life. Not letting you keep my down my whole life." She could see the eyes of everyone one her. So to clarify for her clueless teammates she continued." I know you gave all those pointless missions." Naruto bowed his head.

"Yes." He admitted." And I'm sorry." He turned his head to look over to Sarada's teammates." Sorry to you Metal." He only seemed happy to have his name known by the Hokage." And sorry to you too Bolt."

"Well I-" He was silenced by a slap in the head from his father." Apology accepted." He said when he picked his head back up.

"And most of all." Naruto said turning back to his daughter." I'm sorry Sarada. I was… I was only looking out for you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." And in those big blue eyes they shared she could see he meant it." Can you forgive me?" She had a lot she thought he needed to be forgiven for and this was a start.

"Yes." She said. And she jumped forward and into his arms." But you can't cherry pick my missions from now on." She said stepping back to meet him eye to eye. He nodded." But that doesn't mean you have to give me the hardest ones." He nodded again." But you have to spend less time at the office and more time at home." Naruto's expression changed slightly. He wanted to, with all his heart he wanted to but his job had a lot of responsibility. But he also had a responsibility to his family.

"I….I'll try." He finally said. Not the answer she wanted but it was better than 'No'. Sarada let out a deep sigh and nodded her head. "Let's go home." Naruto said. And Sarada couldn't agree more. She allowed her father to reach out and put his arm around her and walk with her.

Sarada turned to see Bolt being grabbed by his elbow by his father.

"I told you to wait at home!" Kiba growled at him.

"Dad I had to go! My teammate needed my help!"

"Boy you outta your goddamn mind raising your voice at me!" He reared back his hand and slapped his son across the head once more. Sarada turned and cringed away but she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Kiba." Naruto said getting his attention. Lightening his scowl Kiba turned away from his son and to his superior." That's enough." His voice was calm but assertive and that's all he needed." That's a very admirable thing what your son did." Kiba's scowl turned into a grimace and he nodded his obedience. He released his son and pointed him in the direction he wanted him to walk. The direction towards home.

The pup turned and glance over at Sarada. But there was still one child unaccounted for. Naruto turned back to see Metal by himself, his parents nor any of the other ninja to accompany him.

"Metal." He called to him. The young ninja caught the Hokage's eyes." C'mon we're going home. That means all of us."

"Yes, sir. "Metal said. He broke out into a run until he came besides Sarada and Bolt.


	16. The Next Task

**The Next Task**

And so the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. And in all that time the new, young ninjas got a chance to experience their trade.

Team Ten had just returned from a mission. They'd been charged with the protection of a mining company on the border of the Hidden Rain Village. The mission had been ranked C and suitable protection was required due to the minerals that could have been mined in the area such as gold or silver. But there was no battle, no valuable minerals mined and overall very little reason for the team to have wasted their time. At least that's what Shikadai thought of it.

Their Jounin Konohamaru however thought much differently. He was so pleased with the groups actions not only in this mission but in all the prior ones that he wanted to treat. So despite the fact that he didn't want to go Shikadai was now sitting beside with his team at one of the Villages many restaurants.

"I'm very proud of all of you." Konohamaru said." You've all come very far in just a few short months together." But the trio didn't appear to have been paying attention. ChoCho was to busy eating everything in sight, Muta was staring out the window and Shikadai was wishing with all his might he was somewhere else. Konohmauar however kept his excitement." And you know that was our twelfth mission." He leaned down and reached for his pocket." Which means." He said as he began pulling something out." That you all" he raised his hand up but brought it up to fast and ended laying his hand flat against the table before. And on that table was the grill where their food was being cooked. "OW!" Konohamaru yelped as he picked his hand up. Looking at it his entire palm was red with the bars of the grill indented on his skin. He clutched his other hand to his burned wrist as if sitting there holding it tightly and groaning was going to fix it. The paper he'd tried to show had been burned the instant it touched the grill.

Despite his situation however the three genin simply sat back unfazed. Shikadai turned his head and noticed Muta staring blankly forward through his goggles while ChoCho was eyeing the grill with murderous intent, namely the burning beef on it.

"You gonna eat that?" she asked having noticed Shikadai staring at her. He simply shook his head. "Well I'm not he touched." Shikadai raised a confused eyebrow at her." I don't know where his hands have been!" It was great to know she stopped somewhere.

It was early the next morning and Mirai Sarutobi has been called into the Hokage's Office for urgent business. She did not know what it was for but all she knew was that it must have been important. But she never expected something like this.

She knocked on the door and upon hearing the Hokage's command to Enter she did. And inside she saw the Hokage at his desk. Standing at his left was Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi on his right.

The trio before her were beaming with great big smiles that only made her do the same.

"Good Morning Lord Hokage."

"Enter Ms. Sarutobi." Naruto said waving his hand. She did so and stopped once she stood before his desk." What is it your desire Ms. Sarutobi?" He asked next.

"Only to defend my Village." She answered." To do all I can to protect me home and everyone in it." A simple answer enough but those in the room knew there was more to it than that.

"Today is another step in that direction for you." Naruto said. Mirai tilted her head and looked the Hokage right in the eyes. She knew what he meant.

"Lord Hokage I will continue to the best of my ability defend this Village and everyone in it." Naruto rose to his feet and stood before her.

"I know what this means to you Ms. Sarutobi. Your father would have been very proud." Mirai stood back up from her bowed position to face her superior. Shikamaru reached over and handed Naruto a sheet of paper. The Hokage picked up a pen and began writing.

"For your tremendous performance throughout the years." Naruto said." I promote you Mirari Sarutobi to the rank of Jounin." He finished writing and smiled at her.

"Thank you." She nodded." Thank you, sir."

"And already." Naruto said straightening out." I have an assignment for you."

"What you ask I will do." She nodded.

Meanwhile Team 1 had gathered and waited for their Jonin.

Everything had changed since her confrontation with her father. He had done as he promised, he didn't nit-pick their missions. And gave them regular assignments as if they were any other team. Though she was sure he managed a few easy one's in there but progress was progress.

Finally Choji came lumbering along a big smile on his face, his hands resting on his belly.

"Team One!" Choji said." Good News!" The trio turned to him.

"What is it Sensei?" They all beamed with curiosity." A mission?" asked Metal.

"Even Better." Choji smiled. He opened up his hand to reveal three sheets of paper in them. He bent down and handed them off to the trio, one by one.

"What is this?" Sarada asked as she accepted the paper handed to her.

"Forms to participate in the Chunin Exams." Choji answered. His startled students looked up at him in shock." Fill it out and hand it in on the day of the examination."

"Chunin Exams?!" Sarada said reading the paper over." But do you think we're ready?"

"Of course." Choji replied." If I didn't I wouldn't be handing you these forms." He finished with a hearty laugh.

"But when are the exams?" Sarada continued." How long do we have? Where is it?"

"So many questions." Choji said." C'mon we'll discuss it over lunch, my treat!"

The Barbeque Beef sizzled as it was laid out on the grill in the middle of the table, smoke rising up and into the air.

The Chunin Exams, the test required for a one to rise up the ranks in the Ninja world.

"But Sensei." Sarada said as she sat across from her Jounin." I didn't know the Chunin Exams were starting so soon."

"They are." He answered with a mouthful of food." Very soon actually, less than a month."

"A month?!" The trio jolted. Choji nodded his head as he licked the BBQ off his fingers.

"Oh come now." He said noticing their terrified faces." Don't look at me like that."

"But where are they being held?" asked Sarada.

"Why right here in our Village of course." Choji chuckled." So you'll have the home field advantage."

"I-I don't know." Sarada said. Sure ever since that talk with her Father he'd lightened up and given her some real missions. But this was something entirely different.

"I do." Bolt said standing up all confidence and bravado." We have to do this!" He turned to Sarada." We can't do this if we're only two. "He pointed to Metal." We can only do this, together. As a team!"

"HaHa!" Choji laughed with a clap of his hands." That's what I like to see, well spoken Bolt."

With Konahamaru's injury Team 10 still needed a Jounin. In truth none of the team knew what to expect. And what they got would shock Shikdai to his core.

"Hey Cho-Cho! Shika!" called an all too familiar voice. Turning his face in pure confusion Shikdai saw none other than Mirai Sarutobi standing there." Guess what!" she sang extending her arms out.

Given the situation it wasn't hard to piece together. A member of the Sarutobi clan has always been a Jounin to the Nara and Akimichi clans. But of all the other options Shikdai couldn't believe it was her.

"For real?!" Chocho asked. Mirai nodded with a smile." Hell yea!" she reached up and hugged her. But Shikdai was in a glass case of emotions and dropped to his knees.

"No." He pleaded." For the love of God No." For as long as he could remember he remembered Mirai Sarutobi. Due to some 'blood promise' or something like that his father had promised to look over his sensei's daughter, practically raising her alongside his own children. She was like part of the family, like another big sister really. But Shikdai found one sister bad enough then somehow he ended up with two.

"What's the matter Shika?" Mirai asked putting Chocho aside and stepped forward with her hands on her hips to stand over him." Aren't you happy to see me?" she smiled. He remembered that smile. That mischievous smile. The smile she'd given him once after she'd put gum in his hair. Or the time she and Inojin painted his room pink. Or the time she tried her first cigarette and said if he told anyone she'd tell his parents that it was him smoking." And guess what?" She continued looking around at her new Genin." I have a new assignment for you." The Genin looked up as she unfolded a paper from her pocket." Chunin Exams!" she sang.

For normal children this was no doubt an exciting experience. They could run home and sing at the top of their lungs "Chunin Exams! Chunin Exams!" However Sarada's situation was far from normal.

As Hokage her Father no doubt knew all the details about the examination especially since it was being held in his village. Her mother was no doubt also intimately involved in the process since she would need to be on stand-by for medical when the tests got tough.

So Sarada didn't know how to handle this. She thought she'd try the opposite of most people. She wouldn't mention it at all.

She pushed open the door to her house and stepped inside. Everything was quiet at first until she took a step deeper into her home.

Then all of a sudden there was a flash of orange and pink, and her parents her right infront of her.

"S-A-R-A-D-A!" They sang.

"AH!" She yelled as she fell back onto the floor. Their singing suddenly stopped no doubt as they noticed the frightened look on her face. That stopped their singing.

"Are you alright, dear?" Sakura asked as she knelt down to help pick her up.

"I knew I should have used the Shadow Clone choir." Naruto said." You were flat on the A's." He pointed to his wife. But that comment got him a sharp elbow to the stomach as she was standing back up.

He was a clown still. But he was at least home, that was a good thing.

"So where is it?" Sakura asked." Did you fill out the application already?" Sarada's plan had already backfired. She wasn't going to bring it up but that didn't matter since it was being brought up anyway.

"You know there's no point in bringing this up if you both already know." She said with her arms up. That seemed to startle both her parents, as they both shared a curious glance.

"I'll tell you what." Naruto said pointing at her." You walk in and tell us again and we'll both act surprised." Sarada instead choice to roll her eyes and walk away. Her parents however stayed in their spots and watched her go." We're very proud of you!" Naruto called after her." I know you'll do well!"

Sarada sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room. And she wondered how these similar conversations were going around throughout the villages.

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka Household.

Kiba sat at the head of the table, Hinata to his left feeding their youngest. Bolt sat on his father's right while his two younger brothers sat across from each other next to him.

He didn't instigate the conversation. All his life all he'd ever done was wait to be called upon.

"Boy." His father said getting his attention. Bolt picked up his head to see his father's head cocked sideways at him. His index finger was right in front of his mouth, a piece of beef hanging from it. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. But by the tone of his voice and the glare in his eyes whatever it was he wanted to hear he already knew.

"Yes." Hinata added in cheerfully." How was your day?" Whatever Kiba knew she clearly did not. Bolt gulped down a breath and kept his eyes focused on his mother. It was always easier to talk to her.

"They've started handing applications for the Chunin Exams." He told. His mother clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful." She said. By the grin on his Father's face, it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I mean to apply." Bolt continued causing his Father to grin wider.

"Oh you're gonna apply." He said turning his attention away from his food and turning entirely to his first born. "Your gonna do this." Kiba said pointing a finger in Bolt's face." But your gonna do better than that." He reached out and put a heavy paw on his son's shoulder." You're gonna win it, with flying colors. The First Exam, Second Exam, and especially the Third Exam." While the first two are different everything the Third Exam was always the same, a tournament. A ever since a young age Bolt's father had always put a great emphasis on physical combat." Your gonna put everyone to shame." He said bringing up his other hand and pointed it in Bolt's face." Understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Bolt nodded.

"Good." Kiba nodded. He released his hand from Bolt's shoulder and swung it up to give him a 'lovetap' on the head. Bolt got in the habit of ignoring the pain and not showing weakness, not in front of his father.

"Just try your best honey." Hinata said as she leaned over and kissed the spot Kiba had just hit.

At the same time at the Nara household.

"So Shika?" Ino asked. But the issue in the Nara household was the similar names, calling Shika caused both father and son to raised their head." How was your day?" The two shared a quick glance. If the father answered he'd get yelled at for not letting his son talk. But if the son answered he's get yelled at for interrupting his father. The two instead choose a quick answer.

"Fine." They responded together with a shrug before turning back to their food.

"Just 'fine'?" Ino pressed." Nothing happened at work?" Now it was clear she was talking to the Father. Shikadai turned his attention back to his food as his Father tried to put off answering but chewing longer. In this wait Inojin spoke up.

"Mommy do you know what I heard today?"

"What is it darling?" She asked turning to her daughter with a smile.

"Mirai's been promoted to Jonin, isn't that great?"

"That is great. What an accomplishment." But her excitement turned to annoyance when she turned to her husband." You could have mentioned that." She said slapping him on the shoulder. He took that for what it was, allowing the slap to focus on his food.

"And you know what else mommy?" Inojin said getting her mother's attention once more." She's been put in charge of a squad of Genin." Shikdadai did not like where this was going. He turned his head to look at the malicious eyes of his sister." Shikadai's group." Now Ino turned her attention to her son.

"That's something you could have mentioned too!" she exclaimed pointing to him.

"And." Inojin continued getting both her mother and brother's attention." She's recommending them for the Chuninc Exams." His mother's blue eyes opened wide in shock.

"You didn't tell him the Chunin Exams were coming up?!" Ino yelled turning to Shikamaru. She gave him a hard push on the shoulder. "What kind of Father are you?!" He easily recovered from the shove and then looked calmly across the table at his son.

"Son the Chunin Exams are coming up." He said calmly.

"AH!" Ino groaned throwing her hands up.

"Just thought you should know." Shikamaru finished. Ino groaned as she turned from the Father to the son.

"Well I hope you're ready to get to work. If you thought being a genin was easy, the Chunin Exams are a hundred times tougher."

"I know mom." Shikadai nodded.

"You'll have to put 110% of yourself into doing this, no half-way business."

"I know Mom." Shikadai nodded.

"And you know we've all done this before. We'll all be there to help you. Your sister's took it very recently so she'll know what to teach you."

"What?!" Shikadai exclaimed startled. A devious smirk grew on his sister's face.

"That's right Shikadai." She said in her 'princess' voice." I'm gonna be there to help you every step of the way." Those words were the hammer and his head the nail.

"Crap." Shikadai mumbled.

"Language!" Ino yelled.


	17. The First Exam

**The First Exam**

The time had finally come, the beginning of the Chunnin Exams. For the past week representatives from all the ninja villages both great and small gathered in the Hidden Leaf. From Stone, Sand, Mist, Grass, Sound and of course the Leaf itself. Each and everyone of them each willing to give it their all to become the best ninja they could be.

The first challenge would take place at the training grounds of the Leaf Village. There was a small podium where the proctor would stand, behind it a large screen. Between the stage and about fifty feet of open grouns were two large black tents.

The area was packed with strangers, people she didn't recognize. Even those who wore Leaf Village head-bands were completely unknown to her.

"Sarada!" called a voice." Sarada!" She turned around to see none other than Chocho Akimichi walking towards her.

"Chocho." She said with a smile happy to see a familiar face." So you made it."

"We didn't really have a choice." Shikdai said as he appeared before his teammate.

But most attentions were drawn to the two big black tents behind them, no doubt the topic of their first challenge.

Up on the podium came Shikamaru Nara, Captain of the Intelligence Agency of the Leaf Village. At the sight of an adult and possible proctor the chatter died down and everyone listened.

But Shikamaru appeared to be taking his time. He was standing at the podium, microphone in front of his face. But instead of doing his duty as a proctor he was instead fumbling around his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. It was only he had one in his mouth and lit it that he spoke.

"Welcome." He began." We will now begin the Chunin Exams, your first task starts now." The sudden urgency of that statement put everyone on edge. Had them wondering what it could be. Shikamaru raised his hand and pointed.

The Genin turned and watched as the tents behind them dropped a side, showing the opposite end to be colored in white paint. A circle symboled with True the other an X for False.

"The teams will have to decide the answer based on this question." He turned his finger upwards and to the screen above him.

"True or False. The Passwords in Volume 5 are "Moon is Day, Mountain is River, Flower is Nector." It was a question that clearly required some intimate knowledge with the reading, leaving a lot of the test-takers stumped.

"Make your choice." Shikamaru said pointing to the tents.

But then one team broke off and then another after it. And soon everyone was rushing to the tent they believed to be the answer. Shikamaru looked into the crowd to see Shikdai looking at him. The son hoping for some helpful hint from his father. A nod, a jesture, or look in his eyes. Seeing this Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette and then blew a smoke ring into the air.

"Circle." Shikdai said.

"What?" Cho Cho said turning to him.

" Circle, Circle means True. Follow me." He turned and ran for the 'True' Tent.

Sarada looked over to see the ChoCho and her team had picked True. So she went with a gut feeling and the assurance of her friend and went to that tent.

"This way." She said to Bolt and Metal.

"Good." Shikamaru said after all the teams had chosen a space." Now that you've all picked, know that whoever turns black fails." But there was hardly enough time to comprehend that before the floor suddenly gave in on both tents, sending the Genin falling down a long, dark tunnel.

And the tunnel began crowded with falling bodies and their frightened screams. But that all stopped once the tunnel went dark and all that was heard was a loud splash.

Bolt swung out his arms and reached for the walls, digging his claws deep into them. But he had hardly gotten himself steadied when Lee came falling down and grabbed onto his legs for support. And then Sarada after him.

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" Sarada yelled up at him.

"Harder than it looks." Bolt grunted." Lee get your head away from my ass."

Team Ten had an easier time. When they began falling Muta summoned his insects to cover himself, using them to fly. Using the expansion jutsu Cho-Cho reached out her arms to both sides, using them to stop her fall and balance herself in the middle. Shikdai who had no such skill to stop his fall was thankful to land on Cho-Cho's back.

But Team One continued to struggle as they continued to cling to the wall, only thanks to Bolt's nails. But that was quickly failing. His nails were digging into the rock as he started to slid, there was too much weight for him to support.

"No. No." Sarada yelled. Bolt dug in tighter but it wasn't enough, his grip gave in and the trio went falling into the abyss.

So the trio fell down but instead of landing in the water and darkness they found support in the outstretched arm of Cho-Cho Akimichi.

"I got you girl." she said.

"Thanks." Sarada smiled. The chaos seemed to have passed and any who could avoided the fall were clinging to the walls in any way they could.

"Let's see." The calm voice of Shikamaru said at the top of the hole." Twenty- Three, Twenty-Four." He rode down the number of passing teams on his clip-board." Congratulations children, you've passed Part One of the Chunin Exams." But it was a hard victory to take when you were clinging to a wall for dear life.

"What the hell dad?" Shikdai said once he climbed out of the hole." What kind of clue was that?"

"Clue?" Shikamaru said taking another puff.

"Yea clue. I looked at you for a clue!"

"Now son." He said poking the end of his cigarette, discarding ash to the ground." That would be cheating, even worse than if you didn't pass the round. The issue of this trial was not the answer you picked but how you re-acted with that answer. Needless to say some of you acted quickly and passed. While others" He raised his hand and pointed it to the wet, soggy Genin emerging from the hole." Did not." He turned his attention to the victors." Good work, all of you. The next trial will be in Three Days."

"Enter!" Naruto called. Turning to the door he saw Shikamaru walk in a stack of papers in his hands.

"Lord Hokage." He said." I have the results for the First round of the Chunin Exams." There was nothing else to say as he handed it off and Naruto quickly took it." I think you'll enjoy it."

Naruto quickly began flipping through it. Over twenty teams. A dozen from the Leaf, Four from the Sand, Two from the Stone, Three from the grass. It was a diverse group indeed. But that's not what concerned Naruto.

He found what he was looking for under the names of passing Genin from his own Village. Sarada was among them. He couldn't help but smile with gleeful pride. Meaning to be polite he glanced down the list to see Shikamaru's own son had passed as well.

"Your son passed as well." He said handing the papers back." Congratulations."

"I myself was surprised." Shikamaru chuckled." We'll see if they have any more surprises for us coming up." Naruto turned his head and looked out the window.

"I hope they do."


	18. The Second Exam

**The Second Exam**

Shino Aburami 2nd in Command of the Military Police was proctor of the exam. But as proctor he observed from behind a screen. Dozens of screams actually, allowing him to view all the trials at once.

The objective of the second trial was simple. Two teams were set up in a vacant/run-down city. Each team had a flag and would win only by taking the flag of the other team.

On the rooftop around their flag gathered team one.

"Alright." Bolt began." Here's the plan. Metal you and me-"

"Hate to cut you off." Metal cut in." But it's You and I."

"Shut up!" Bolt barked." We're gonna go and get the flag." He motioned to Metal and himself." Salad." He turned to the girl.

"I **HATE** that name!" she groaned.

"Shut up!" He barked.

"You stay here and guard the flag."

"What?! No, I want to go out there and get the other team's."

"Metal and I are doing that." Bolt replied.

"There you go, good job." Metal commented on his grammar. Bolt didn't seemed to have noticed him.

"You're staying here to guard our flag."

"Better idea." Sarada snapped her fingers." You stay behind to guard the flag." She pointed a finger in his face." And I'll go with Metal."

"No." Bolt said waving his arms." Metal and I are best suited for the offensive, your better here defending." Sarada leaned in and began glaring him down.

"Guys." Metal cut in." We're kinda wasting time."

"Shut up!" they both yelled at him. Then they turned back to each other.

"Stay here." Bolt said. And that was the last he would say. Without another word he turned and ran off with his hound at his side. He wave his arm, signaling Metal to follow. Once he'd gone it was only Sarada.

Shino tilted his head to view one of the screens.

There was a single sound Ninja advancing upon the red flag of his Mist Village opponents. The Sound Ninja had pale skin, his hair slicked back and blonde. He advanced almost carelessly even though he was surrounded by three ninja.

Then the Sound Ninja opened his eyes and revealed something Shino had not seen in years. The Sharigan. And with the ultimate power of Uchiha he rendered his opponent to their knees with only a blink. Shino continued to watch on it.

With his three opponents incapacitated the Sound Ninja moved forward and plucked the flag from it's place. When victory was assured the other two members of the Sound Ninja team appeared.

The boy had white hair that covered over the headband on his forehead. His skin like his male teammate was also snow white. His cloths were colored purple with loose fitting long sleeves that extended to his knees, pants and boots under them.

The girl had normal colored skin with blue hair tied back in a spikey ponytail. She wore a purple dress with one long sleeve and one short. But under that dress was a red turtle neck and fluffy collar.

This certainly must be a team to look out for. Even when one of them could complete this single handedly, what could the others do?

It was the shortest match of the second trial, lasting only twenty three seconds.

Keeping that performance in mind Shino turned to watch the others.

Team Ten's position was under attack. The young Leaf ninja had been paired against a trio of genin from the Sand Village.

And somehow so soon into the trial their team had already been torn apart. Their foe was airborne, shooting lightning style jutsu at them from the sky. Shikadai jumped down and undercover as it struck.

"Damn!" he groaned beside Muta." We're in a tight spot!" The Aburame ninja was silent but at least he knew where he was, Cho-Cho had gone missing as soon as the fighting started." We have to do something!" He said turning to Muta.

He remained silent raising his arm and shooting a swarm of insects at their airborne foe. Shikadai knew he had to do something.

He rolled out from hiding and shot his shadow out at his foe. A valiant effort but futile as a lightning bolt came striking down next to him, knocking him off his feet. He might have been finished to if Muta hadn't gotten their enemies attention with another swarm of incest.

And then right as Shikadai got back to his feet there was a strange rumbling in the ground below them. Looking over and across the battlefield Shikadai could see Cho-Cho standing tall over the buildings with the flag waving between her thumb and index fingers.

The battle over, their exam finished Shikadai let out a sigh as he took a step back from his opponent and sat down.

"Log that." Shino said to his team." Team 10 advances." He quickly turned to view the other screens.

Bolt was trailing up the side of the building using his sharp claws to move him effectively while his loyal hound stayed by his side. On the opposite side of the building Metal made his own approach, flipping from one stairwell to the next until he made it to the top.

Team One's opponents in this round were genin from the Village hidden in the grass. And while they might have been ranked as Genin their ages didn't match it, the trio closer to twenty and some of the oldest taking the exam. One might rule them out as weak or washed-up, but they no doubt had the skill and experience most of the other young competitors here didn't have.

And currently two of it's members stayed guarding the team's flag. Burami was a fat young man, a literal walking circle of three hundred pounds with only narrow slits of his eyes still visible one his face. Kazami is the unofficial leader of the group, his dark hair in a pompadour and a flag in his hand as a weapon like the one they were protecting.

Metal knew what he had to do. He would wait and let Bolt attack first, once he had made a clear distraction it was Metal's job to run in and grab the flag. With two of them guarding the flag and Bolt's man beast ability even if it came to fighting the advantage was there's.

At that same time Bolt waited on the other side of the building. He put his nose into the wind and sniffed along with Kuromaru.

"You smell that?" He asked when he was finished. The pup gave a low growl as a response causing Bolt to smile." It's party time." He said.

Kazami and Burami waited silently as they scanned their surroundings for any signs of their young foes, it came suddenly. The rooftop began to shake beneath them and before either knew what had happened two spinning objects came ripping from the ground under them, they had to jump away or else be torn to shreds.

When their feet set back on the ground they saw Bolt Inuzuka and his loyal hound Kuromaru standing on the other side of the rooftops.

"Morning." He greeted with a smile on his face. Bolt made sure his attention was one him. Looking past them he could see Metal was already making his move, jumping onto the rooftop and running to the flag. In an act of defiance he waved the two opponents at him.

"Show me what you can do." He made the first move. Before either could reach out for him Bolt jumped the distance between them and punched Burami in the stomach. A grunt of discomfort left his mouth as Bolt pulled his fist from his blubber belly. He tried to retaliate and swung his arm down, but he was too slow for Bolt. By the same he'd cocked his arm back Bolt and already jumped up to kick him across the face, disorienting him even more.

Kazami prepared to engage in the fight himself and help his teammate. But then he noticed something, movement out of the corner of his eye. Another leaf village ninja running across the rooftop and to the flag.

"No!" he shouted. He turned away from Burami and Bolt, and twirled his flag in Metal's direction. A gust of wind went with it.

But the flag was almost in Metal's grasp, all he had to do was jump forward and take it in his hand. But right as his fingers almost grazed it's metal shaft the gust of wind took him up into the air before slamming him onto his back.

Looking up he already saw Kazami had left Burmai's side and instead choose to stand between Metal and the flag.

"It looks like our surprise attack failed." Metal said. Bolt jumped back and away from Burami.

"Makes this much simpler." He responded. He dashed forward and ran his sharp claws across Burami's body. But instead of seeing blood and torn flesh, Bolt only felt sticky as his hand simply slid right off the fat man. His body was wet as a fish.

"Is that all you've got?!" he chuckled, forcing his entire body to shake. With sharp fangs Bolt jumped up and hit Burami with a quick left and right combination. His left struck but no impact was made, then when the right came in Burami grabbed his fist. Then he reached his arms forward and pulled Bolt into a great bear hug.

"Metal!" Bolt grunted under the pressure." I could…really, use some help!" But Metal wasn't doing much better.

"Kinda having my own problems." Metal answered. He jumped up in the air to try and kick Kazami, only to be blocked. And when he swung around for another he was blocked and re-directed face first into the rooftop.

Things weren't going much better at Team One's base.

Sarada hating being left behind. Bolt was all punch first and ask questions later while Metal didn't have the brains to form his own plans. She'd be better of leading this attack if she was there but instead she was stuck on guard duty. How was she ever supposed to show off her skills and impress anyone if she was stuck behind all the time. Now however she might get her chance.

She hadn't noticed him at first. She was too busy listening for the sounds of the battle across the city, it wasn't until she cast an almost accidental glance down that she noticed something. Looking down she had seen a hand reaching out for her from under the ground.

One instinct she jumped back, looking forward to see a full arm extending out from the closed ground where she once stood.

The surprise attack wasted, the jig up her foe revealed himself. Mayumi was the final member of the opposing team. His brown hair almost covering the band across his forehead his dark glasses hiding his eyes and a frightening quiet look about his face. One his right hand were three long, hooked blades. And that certainly didn't give Sarada any comfort.

But she had a job to do, protect this flag. She looked over her shoulder to see it still there, then looked back to him. This was all her, nobody else could do it except for her. If she failed this, she'd forever be known as a failure. The Unworthy daughter of the Seventh Hokage.

To match Mayumi's weapon she drew her own, a simple kunai knife.

"C'mon then." She dared. The dare was answered as Mayumi dashed across the rooftop and slashed his bladed hand at her. She put both hands on her kunai for extra support as he wouldn't knock her down. He quickly pulled his arm back and swung again, this time aiming for her head. Sarada quickly ducked back, the blades inches from her face. Hoping to avoid them completely she jumped back.

But when he foot re-touched the rooftop she felt a sudden tug. Looking down Mayumi had reappeared below her with his Earth Style Jutsu. He placed one hand against her leg to keep her in place and then with his armored hand reached up and slashed her.

Sarada put up her arm to block, protecting her face but allowing her bare shoulder and arm to be cut into. Mayumi continued to come up from the ground under her, pushing his blade farther and farther into her.

Once he was on both feet he let her go, dropping her covered in blood onto the ground. The wound was not fatal but it was an eye-opener and now doubt few people would want to fight someone with a weapon like that.

Mayumi turned and began making his way to the flag. But Sarada still had a job to do and she knew she couldn't fail. Everyone was counting on her to pass this. Bolt and Metal, what would happen to them if she didn't pass? And what would her parents think? What would the Village think? What would she think?

Mayumi took another step to the flag but soon found his way blocked. There stood Sarada Uzumaki, her right arm bleeding from shoulder to elbow but looking none the worse for wear. She was too determined to let him stop her.

But Mayumi was determined as well. He raised his blade and dashed at her once more. But this time Sarada wouldn't give him the chance. As he closed the gap between them she made a hand sign and with it shot a ball of fire from her mouth.

The burning ball raced forward and would have burned Mayumi to cinders if he hadn't escaped it with his earth style. But when Sarada didn't see him in ashes she knew what to expect. She looked down just in time to see him reappear in the ground below her, blades drawn. But before he could slash she jumped up and out of his reach.

When she touched back on the ground Mayumi had come out of hiding and slashed at her once more. This time Sarada ducked under him and drove her elbow into his chest, nearly taking him off his feet.

Mayumi might have been stunned but his resolve was still there, a fiery to desire to win just as much as Sarada's. But then all at once their fighting was concluded, whether Sarada and Mayumi knew it or not.

Bolt and Metal stood triumphant over Burami and Kuzami. Bolt's Byakugan activated while Metal proudly waved the flag of their opponents over his head while Kuzami's lay broken on the ground before them.

"AH!" Bolt cheered above their defeated foes." How you like me now?!" he roared beating his chest like a gorilla.

"Whoo!" Metal cheered with him." Yea!"

"No, No. "Bolt waved his arms at him." Say it with ya chest, WHOO!

"WHOO!" Metal cheered even louder.

"WHOO!" Bolt howled with him. And of all the things Sarada heard that day her teammates barbaric calling was the worst.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She said. But their progress was noted by the proctor.

"Log that." He said." Team One advances."

And so just like that the herd had been thinned once more. The Finals teams had been decided and now it was one to the Third Trial.

At the end of that day Sarada returned home, knowing full well of what was expected going forward.

"Sarada!" Naruto cheered." I heard you passed the Second Exam, well done. Now comes the best part."

"Best part?"

"The tournament!" Naruto said enthusiastically." The Third Trial is a Tournament between the Final Candidates. Over the next month everyone will be training. Training to get their skills at their maximum level and even master something new." He bent down and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders." And I'm dedicating that entire month to you." Sarada looked at him with wide-eyes." That's right kiddo, all to you. I'll teach you anything you want. Rasengan, Toad Summoning, whatever you want."

"And I." Sakura said as she appeared behind her husband." Will teach you medical ninjutsu, so you can heal yourself in your fights." This was all so sudden. The Uzumaki Family was about to do something together for the first time in forever.

Naruto turned and took his wife in his right arm and his daughter in his left.

"Oh my two favorite girls." He leaned over and kissed Sarada on her cheek before kissing Sakura on her lips.

"Uh Dad, Dad." Sarada said.

"Yes, Princess." Naruto said turning back to her.

"I-I don't."

"You don't what? You don't like my hugs?" He chuckled." What about my kisses?" He leaned in once more and kissed her on the cheek again.

"No-No, Dad I-, Dad I don't want you to train me." She hadn't expected him to hear him amongst his antics. But he did and the mood in the room quickly changed.

"What?" Naruto said setting her down." What do you mean by that?" Now the eyes of both her parents were on her. This was not a place Sarada wanted to be.

"What's all this about?" Her mother said with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot against the ground.

"I-I'm working on this thing." Sarada said." And I want to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Naruto said confused as he ran his hand along his chin.

"Surprise you?" Sakura said stepping in." What about me? I'm the one who's being surprised."

"I want to surprise you both." Sarada said jumping back in. And in turn both parents turned their attention back to their daughter." Yes and I think you'll be very surprised. In fact I've already learned a new jutsu."

"Alright Sarada, Alright." Naruto said stepping forward. He lifted up his arms and rested them on her shoulders." If that's what you want, that's what you'll get. And I'm sure when the time comes you'll surprise not only us but the entire Village with your skills." He continued to smile and that forced Sarada to smile as well.

This was going to be a promise she'd have to keep.


	19. Training Days part 1

**Training Day part 1**

It was in times like this that Naruto was always happy for welcome advice.

"I mean first she tells me 'You have to be around more'. So I skip out of work early some days, make time to see her. I was even going to train her for the Chunin Exams. But then she turns around and says 'No'. I don't get it. Boy." Naruto said with a sigh as he sat back down in the comfort of the shade." Let me tell you fighting and ruling is one thing but kids, ehhh. That's a real war." A gust of smoke blew all around in his direction.

"You're telling me." The Chief Toad replied as he puffed at his pipe." I've been telling you for years don't have kids. But you didn't listen to me did you?"

"No." Naruto said with a restful sigh." I guess I didn't."

Sarada was going to need help and she was going to need it fast. Bolt was being trained by his Dad and Uncle, no doubt learning the full skill of his Byakugan and Man Beast abilities. And Metal had gone off to train with his own Father to Master Taijutsu. No doubt when both them came back they'd be twice as strong as they once were. That's not even taking into account what Shikadai and ChoCho were going to learn from their parents. It was now that Sarada was regretting refusing her Mother and Father's help.

But she was going to stick by them. She didn't want to learn the Rasengan or Toad Summoning like her father or have monster strength like her mother. No, Sarada wanted to learn something different. Something neither her mother or father had. The big question was, What?

Metal and meanwhile had already begun his training with his father. There was a big boulder strapped to his back. And with that boulder on his back Metal had been commanded to run one hundred laps around the Village. By lap ten his sprint turned into a jog, by lap eighteen he lost feelings in his legs, and finally at lap twenty-nine and a half he couldn't do anymore and collapsed.

Looking up at the burning sun he saw his Father appear over him.

"Father." He grunted." I-I'm sorry." He was cut off as his Father began pouring water into his son's mouth.

"Make sure to stay hydrated son. "He said." It's hot out today." Re-freshed and hydrated Metal jumped back to his feet.

"Yes, sir." He said. He took the bottle from his father and quickly began guzzling it down.

Sarada meanwhile was having a slow start. She was musing over in her skills in her mind and what new skills she wanted for the Tournament. Her eyes were scanning the town around her. She didn't expect to find anything that grabbed her attention, but something did.

There on the corner was a weapons shop, run by her old Academy Teacher Tenten Hyugga. And that gave Sarada an idea. A weapon might be her way of standing out and giving her an edge over the competition.

Sarada pushed open the door and entered the store, seeing it's owner standing behind the counter.

"Good morning sweetheart." Tenten said." What can I help you with?"

"Good Morning Mrs. Hyugga." Sarada responded. She pushed the glasses up her nose." I'm, I'm looking for a weapon." Tenten cocked her head, looking at the girl strangely.

"What kind of weapon?"

"A sharp one?" She responded unsure of herself. Tenten stepped out from behind the counter alongside the girl.

"Come on." She said." We'll see if we can find you something." Sarada walked alongside her former teacher looking at the weapons along the wall.

There were weapons of every kind in here. Swords, spears, staffs, the standard kunai and shurikens. But Sarada wanted something different, something unique.

The first to catch Sarada's attention was a big mace. The shaft was as big as her forearm and the head was bigger than her head, covered with spikes. Not thinking clearly and overcome with excitement Sarada reached out and grabbed the item with both hands.

But she misjudged how heavy it was as it quickly went falling to the floor. Luckily Tenten was there to grab it before it fell and made a hold in the floor.

"Don't play around with these." She said returning it to the shelf with ease." These are not toys." Sarada simply nodded her understanding and followed Tenten down the room." Follow me. I think there might be something that'll work for you." Sarada said nothing but continued to follow.

That was until she saw something that caught her attention first. Resting against the wall on one of the shelves was a sword. A tanto. A slender, little blade just shy of a foot long. It wasn't big or scary looking but holding it now seemed right to Sarada. She could see herself doing a lot of damage and most importantly her parents didn't use weapons.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" Tenten asked appearing beside Sarada.

"Yes." She replied with a smile." I'll take this one." She took the blade in both hands and showcased it to the owner.

"Alright." Tenten said with a smile." Follow me."

So they returned to the counter and the sword was rung up. But now there was another problem. This tanto would cost a pretty penny and Sarada didn't nearly have that much money on her.

"Uh let me see." Sarada said. She pulled out her wallet and began laying her all her money on the table. But both women knew it wasn't enough." I think I might have." Frantically Sarada reached into her other pocket to look for spare change or anything to help her. Tenten simply watched from behind the counter." Oh No." Sarada began grumbling to herself." No, No." She turned her head back to Tenten hoping that there might be something she could do.

She looked up to see Tenten holding the tanto in her hand, extending it out to Sarada.

"Take it." She said. "It's yours." Eyes gleaming Sarada reached out to take it." But." Tenten said getting her attention once more." When the Chunin exams are over you'll have to come back and work this off. Understand?"

"Yes, Yes." She nodded." And I will." She reached up and accepted it.

Bolt however was having a less than exciting day. All around him he could hear the sounds of woods. The rustle of the grass, the smell of the pines, the sight of the sunlight sneaking in from between the cracks of the tree branches. Yes he could see everything the problem was so could his opponents. And they could do it better than him.

He was looking for the littlest movements, that would be his sign that they were coming. One wrong guess or miscalculation and it was over.

Suddenly he saw it, a quick flash. It almost came too soon and instead of dodging Bolt decided instead to duck.

His uncle's arms went swinging over him like swords. He and his pup rolled out from under the attack and prepared to retaliate with their own.

They shot forward with the fang over fang. But quickly Neji began to rotate, protecting himself and instead propelling his nephew into the air.

But Bolt quickly re-covered and prepared for another attack. With his own Byakugan he could see his Uncle's chakra and it was monstrous. But with a precise strike he might be able to slow him down. But that moment would never come.

Out from behind him, crashing through the brush was his father. With all his weight he came crashing down, tackling bolt and taking him to the ground.

From his back Bolt looked up to see the rapid, wild look of his father looking down at him. The Fight was over.

Kiba lifted himself up off his son and walked over to Neji.

"What did you do wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't see you coming." Bolt said jumping up to see his feet.

"Yes." Kiba said." But why?"

"I could not see." Bolt said. He pointed to Neji." I was too busy-"

"No excuses!" Kiba yelled out silencing him.

"Yes, sir." Bolt said ducking his head.

"You have 360 degree vision and can smell anything within that limit." Neji added." You can't let yourself be distracted by one thing when you have the ability to sense any dangers from all around you." Bolt nodded his understanding.

"Again." Kiba said. Then he, Akamaru, and Neji disappeared back into the woods. Ready for Round Two.


	20. Training Days part 2

**Training Day part 2**

The tanto was working beautifully. She only had the dagger for a few days but it already felt as if she had been using it for a lifetime. It was easy to carry, reached farther than a kunai, and with it's slender blade made it easy for swift and quick attacks.

But a new weapon wouldn't be the thing to make or break her in the Chunin Exams. She needed something else, something to really expand her skills.

Metal was being trained by his Father, Bolt his Father and Uncle, Cho-Cho her parents. Each one of them would learn something new and deadly and what did Sarada have to show for her work so far? A sharp new sword. She could already see Bolt laughing at her.

"A pointed stick." He'd laugh. If she faced any of them in the tournament it was game over for her. She needed something and she needed it now. What she needed was a new jutsu.

But there were few teachers left in the Leaf Village. The parents of the other genin wouldn't help her. She'd already refused her own parents, but Sarada was anything if not proud even a little stupid in this case. But somewhere in the Leaf village there must be someone who could help her and she was determined to find them. The only question was where to start?

This is what she contemplated as she began her search around the Village, cutting through the training grounds and the park close by. And it was here that she found someone familiar.

As she walked along she thought she saw something underneath the park bench. She tilted her head and looked under to see a person. Never the less someone she knew.

"Shikadai?" Sarada questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"SHH?!" she replied.

"Oh Shika!" a voice cheered." Shika!" Sarada turned around to see Mirai Sarutobi and Inojin Nara coming her way." Where are you?" Inojin called.

"Are you hiding from your sister?" Sarada said turning back to Shikadai.

"Don't let them find me!" he pleaded. Sarada turned away from him just in time to see both Mirai and Inojin before her. The two older girls looking down at the younger one.

"Morning little Uzumkai." Mirai said.

"Good Morning." Sarada replied calmly, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Say have you seen my brother around here?" Inojin asked." We're supposed to be training him for the Chunin Exams." Sarada glanced between the girls, hoping they couldn't read through the look on her face. Shikadai continued to crouch under the bench in fear.

But Sarada's silence seemed to be an answer.

"C'mon."Mirai said putting her hand on Inojin's shoulder." Let's keep looking." The two walked around Sarada and continued their search.

"Excuse me." She quickly said. The two older girls turned back to her.

"Yes?" Mirai questioned.

"I, I was wondering something."

"What's that?" Mirai answered. Inojin crossed her arms. Sarada glanced between the two of them and thought of Shikadai crouching underneath the bench.

"If I tell you where he is….. will you help me for the Chunin exams?" Mirai smiled. She glanced back at Inojin.

"A fair trade." They agreed. Sarada said nothing but with a nod of her head and a glance with her eyes she pointed them in the right direction. Mirai and Inojin followed and they could just make out a few loose strand of Shikadai's black hair.

Mirai gave a wink to Sarada as she moved past her and towards the front of the bench, standing ontop of it. Inojin meanwhile moved behind it, covering his only escape.

Silently the two girls counted down together and after 'One' Injoin reached in for her brother's legs. He let out a startled cry as he kicked away and crawled out to be on two feet. But he had no sooner shown his head than he was grabbed from both shoulders by Mirai.

"Ah." She let out." That's where you were hiding." Shikadai struggled but it was no use." Now, what's say we get back to training?" She pushed him to his feet.

"Hey don't be so sad." Inojin said as she came up from behind him." You've got a new training partner now." Shikadai looked at her confused as she walked around him. But with one step she was out of his view and there stood Sarada Uzumaki. It didn't take him long to figure it out.

"You?!" He questioned. There was betrayal in his voice she could hear that. So Sarada could only nod her head in answer." Why you-" But before he could lash out he was cut off as Inojin reached back and grabbed him by his collar.

"C'mon!" she insisted as she dragged him along. "We've got a lot of work and a short time to do it!" Sarada watched him go.

"Come along Sarada." Mirai said." Your training begins now!"

Inojin had already taken Shikadai aside and began training him, leaving Sarada in the trusting hands of her new teacher. But Sarada already knew she was in good hands. It had been Mirai's cousin Konohamaru that had taught Sarada her first jutsu. Back when he was a bodyguard to the Hokage, and when her mother and father weren't around as often.

"Now the Third part of the Chunin exams will be a Tournament. And the further you advance in that tournament the better your chances of becoming a Chunin."

"Yes, Yes. "Sarada quickly said." I know all that, they said it at the end of the last trial." Mirai rolled his eye and sighed his annoyance.

"My point is the arena will be a large open area, like the one we're in now." Sarada looked left and right trying to get a feel for what it'll be like." Given the amount of time we have I don't think you'll be able to learn more than one jutsu and even then you might not even master it in time." Sarada gulped down her fear." With that in mind, I'll let you decided what you want to learn. Whatever it is I will teach you."

She looked around and tried to understand the situation even better. There was no water around so a water jutsu would be useless, especially since she'd most likely need water around to summon it.

But there would be one thing constant for this arena. Something that was already there.

"Earth style?" Sarada said. She remembered the ninja from the second trial, able to blend in with the ground due to this ability. Something like that would come in very handy here.

Mirai nodded in response. She turned away and with a quick flash of hand signs something happened. Sarada watched as the ground beside Mirai began to change, and take the shape of a dragon's head. Then out of the Dragon's mouth came large amounts of mud which shot out a destroyed the trees, stone and anything in it's path.

When the jutsu was finished the Dragon disappeared and Mirai turned to her student.

"Earth style is good against Water and Fire style, and can be used in combination with the two. But it's weak against lightning style, which could pass through the rocks and break it apart. Like all the elemental jutsu it can be used both offensively and defensively. It can also be used in Explosion or Lava release jutsu. That technique you just saw was the Earth Dragon Bullet. That should be a good start for you. Are you ready to learn?"

"Yes!" Sarada replied.

The fire crackled in the night. His Father was asleep beside his great white hound. But his Uncle was sitting nearby, looking at the fire intently.

"Hey Unc." Bolt said getting his attention. Neji slowly turned his head to the boy strangely.

"What did you call me?" Bolt gulped down his fear.

"Uh Uncle, Uncle." He corrected. Neji continued to look at him." I uh I have a question."

"And what's that?" Bolt took a second to think it over, wondering if it was right to ask. But he'd already come this far, no point in not going any further. It was too important a question to him.

"How come I don't have any cousins?"

"I've been told your Father's sister has children-"

"No, I mean from the Hyugga side of my family." Neji's answer was just as swift as the first.

"Hanabi is your mother's sister. When she marries and has children they will be your cousins."

"But what about you and Aunt Tenten?" This time Neji gave no answer at all." Uncle?"

"I am not your Uncle." He answered." Technically I am your first cousin once removed." He turned his head away and prepared to say no more.

"That's not what I mean by cousin."

"I know." Neji said. But then he said nothing more on the topic.

The sun had already gone down and it was the end of the training day for Sarada. Inojin walked over and gave Shikadai a kick to the side.

"Get up." She commanded." It's time for Sarada to be getting home."

"Right, Right." Sarada agreed getting to her feet while Shikadai glared at his sister." Thank you Mirai for helping me today and I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning." The Sarutobi girl just nodded in response." Good night." Sarada said before turning and leaving. But that 'Good night' wasn't 'Goodbye' just yet.

Inojin put a hand on Shikadai's shoulder and pointed him in Sarada's direction.

"Go and walk her home." She said.

"What?" He said looking at her confused." No, I'm not doing that."

"Mom will get pissed if you don't walk her home."

"What's mom got to do with this?!"

"Nothing….yet." She flashed her little brother a smile.

"What?" He questioned. But looking at her smile he learned all he needed." Why you" He grinded his teeth together.

"Tick-Tock." Inojin pointed to her wrist." Time's a wasting and you've got to be home before your curfew remember?" He knew it was no good arguing with her. With a grumbled he turned his head and walked away.

"Sarada." he called out in a dry voice. She slowly turned back to face him." I'll walk you home."

"Oh." She said somewhat surprised." Thank you." Inojin and Mirai stood back watching as the two genin walked off into the night.

It was quiet between them at first. Shikadai was much like his father, not much of a talker. He was like that even as a young boy. Sarada awkwardly pushed her glasses up her nose. She evidently would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"I really appreciate this help their giving me." She said." I do hope they know that."

"I'm sure they do." He responded. But she could sense bitterness in his voice. She wouldn't have this opportunity if she didn't rat him out to her new teacher.

"And I…. I do hope you don't hold it against me." She continued.

"I'll manage." He replied." One way or another they would have found me." He paused a few moments before talking again. "So what is she teaching you?" Shikadai said. Sarada turned her head and looked up at him." What's Mirai teaching you?" He asked when he thought she hadn't heard.

"Can't say." She said turning her head forward.

"Why?"

"I can't let you get an advantage on me in case we fight in the tournament."

"Hmph." Was his first response." If we meet in the tournament I'll forfeit to you." He chuckled. But Sarada didn't find it so funny.

"Why?"

"You think I want to be a chunin?"

"Obviously." She said without a doubt.

"Not really." He said shaking his head." But it's expected of me so I do it." He paused for a moment. And perhaps when Sarada said nothing he continued. "My sister's teaching me the shadow sewing jutsu and the mind transfer jutsu." He said." She's always been better than me at everything. She placed second in the tournament for her Chunin Exams did you know that?"

"No." she told. "I didn't."

"You ask her she makes it seem like she placed first."

"Well who did?" Sarada asked with a raised brow. Shikadai turned his head down to her.

"Mirai." He told. That was a slight surprise to the young Uzumaki. She knew Mirai was skilled, but not that skilled. That meant she must have had up to three different fights that day, and against opponents that knew her abilities." So you see your in better hands than I am." Shikadai continued.

"Well I." she said fixing her glasses." I hope it won't come to us fighting one another."

"I guess we'll wait and see." He said in a dry voice, not giving her much hope. And at last they came to her house, the home of the Seventh Hokage." Here's your stop." He said pointing to it.

"Right." She nodded turning to face him." Thank you." She said with a nod.

"Goodnight Sarada." He said as he took a step back.

"Goodnight Shikadai." She responded. She stayed in the doorway and watched


	21. The Third Exam

**The Third Exam**

The one month had past. The day had come at last. From all across the Ninja World, from the Villages both great and small people came to see the next generation of Ninja compete here in the Leaf Village.

As Hokage of the Leaf Village and Naruto would watch the entire tournament from his booth high above the stands. Many important guests were expected. Gaara of the Hidden Sand Village, Mei the Mizukage, and even the Rikage of the Hidden Cloud Village.

But before these privileged guests he had his own to deal with. Appearing on the ledge behind him came an ANBU Black Ops Captain with his mask in the shape of an eagle.

"Lord Hokage." He said." I've stationed my men all around the arena, two men to a section and on for each exit."

"Very good Captain." Naruto nodded." As you were."

"Yes, sir." And just like that he disappeared, just in time to as the door opened up for Sakura to walk in. He traded on report for another.

"How's everything looking?" he asked.

"So far so good." She responded." The medical teams will be ready at a moment's notice.

"Good." He said nodding his head." Did you see the contestants while you were down there?" Sakura shook her head.

"Barley." She answered with a small shake of her head." I think Sarada linked up with a couple of her friends."

"I should go down to see her. Wish her good-" He said stepping forward but was stopped when Sakura laid her hand against his chest.

"You have to stay here and met the other Kages when they arrive. Plus you'll only embarrass her if you go down there." He might have said something if the door behind them didn't suddenly swung open.

"TURNUP!" Kiba yelled as he stood in the doorway his arms held high above his head a bottle in each. Eleven in the Morning and he'd clearly already been drinking.

Meanwhile down below the stands the competitors waited. And Sarada was making her way around trying to find friendly faces in a room of strangers. Three teams of three ninjas from the Sand, Lightning, and Sound Village. Sarada wanted to keep as far away from them as possible, no point in riling them up for later. Lucky for her a familiar face found it's way to her.

"Sarada!" called a voice." Sarada!" She turned to see her own teammate Metal Lee running towards her, a big smile on his face and a skip in his step until he stopped in front of her." Good to see you!" He said in a more joyful tone than usual.

"Metal." She said fidgeting with her hands and taking a step back from him, so there was more than a gap between them." Good morning." But as she took a step back Metal took a step closer to her.

"Did you use your one month preparation to its maximum?!" He asked.

"Of course, of course." She said desperate to open the distance between them. She took another step back but this time bumped into something." Oh." She said quickly turning around." I'm sorry I-" but then she saw it was in fact Bolt Inuzuka, with a smile of his own across his face. " In that case I'm not sorry." His smile dimmed somewhat.

"Bolt!" Metal exclaimed in just as an excited tone as he did with Sarada." Are you ready for this?"

"You know I am. WHOO!" Bolt cheered.

"WHOO!" Metal replied.

"WHOO!" they cheered together.

"Keep it down." Sarada said waving her arms. People are starting to look.

"And what about you Salad?" Bolt questioned stepping towards her." Are you ready for this?"

"Well I-"

"I bet she is." Metal said." There's a new look about her. Something, something different." He said waving his finger in front of her face." Something new, but I can't quite make it out. New hair, new glasses?"

"That's a dumb thing to say." Bolt spoke out." Only new thing I see is this little toy here." He recognized the blade almost immediately, no doubt coming from his Aunt's shop. "What's this little toothpick you've got here?" he said reaching for her tanto. But before he could get his paws on it she slapped them away.

"This!" she pointed to it." Is my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Metal and Bolt said together in confusion.

"Of course!" she responded to them with confidence, trying to confidence herself as much as them." Of learned a lot this past month, I think you'll both be surprised." Bolt raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Oh?" He questioned." And what did you learn?" But she could be just as quick as he was.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"She's got us there." Metal commented.

"Hmh." Bolt grumbled with a nod." I've learned a lot as well." He began. Ever the gloat full one, like his father. " Training with both my Father and my Uncle." Sarada had almost forgotten that. Now suddenly the prospect of fighting Bolt seemed worse than it ever had before. Why oh why didn't she just train with her Mother and Father." So tell me, just how ready are you?"

If she was going to reply she'd have to think of one and quick. Luckily she didn't have to. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another group of friends, namely Shikadai Nara and ChoCho Akimichi. Turning aside her own teammates she ran off to greet them.

"Was it something I said?" Bolt questioned looking to Metal confused.

"Shika!" Sarada called as she went over to him. His back was to her but at the sound of that name he turned to her, his face looking strained.

"I **despise** that nickname." He grumbled. His sister and Mirai called him Shika and the face that it came from those two was more than enough reason for him to hate it. And after spending a hole month with them Sarada had started to pick up on that habit as well, although she didn't know his hatred for it.

" Glad you made it." She said instead stopping before him.

"Not like I had much of a choice." He replied." There was a required time." Sarada smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"My girl!" Chocho said stepping forward and putting her arms around the smaller girl.

"Yes, yes." Sarada grunted in her grip." I'm glad to see you too."

Shikamaru stood outside the stadium but right next to the door, his back against the wall with one knee bent and raised so he could press his foot against the wall behind him while he smoked.

"Shika!" called a voice that made him winch. He quickly mouthed the cigarette, puffing every last bit he could out of it." Shika!" The voice called, closer this time." SHIKA!" Now it was practically in his ear. Tilting his head he turned to see Ino stomping towards him." What are you doing?!" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Pre-game smoke." He answered, already caught and now taking his sweet time with the cigarette.

"We're going to miss the good seats, c'mon!" she said tugging at his arm.

"Let me finish." He said resisting her but she continued to pull. But as Ino struggled to move him she noticed someone familiar coming her way.

"Tenten!" she cheered upon seeing her." Good to see you."

"Likewise." Tenten smiled turning from Ino to her husband." Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey." He responded but as he spoke managed to puff a ball of smoke into Tenten's face. She coughed and waved her hand wildly about, trying to fum the tainted air away." Sorry." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"I've got family in the tournament." She answered." Had to see them through this."

"Wonderful." Ino said." And you won't be disappointed. My Shikadai's gonna take home the win this time."

"No he isn't." Shikamaru commented before a puff. Ino reached up and smacked it out of his hand, effectively teaching him a lesson.

"Not with that kind of parenting! No wonder he's such a sloth, he takes after you!" Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and sighed. Day in and day out it was the same song, same notes with this woman.

Tenten stood back and giggled. Sometimes she was happy she and Neji never had kids, but other times….

"So." Ino said getting her attention." Where is Neji now?" Tenten smirked and glanced around the area above her, as if a soft breeze and the mention of his name and brought him to her side. But it didn't.

"He's around." She answered." You may not see him but he'll see you."

"Well maybe he can see us to come good seats." Ino said." C'mon, they're gonna start soon and I want a front row view." Shikamaru had seemed to ignore her and went for the cigarette on the ground ready to finish it. But instead she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him off into the stadium. Tenten smirking as she followed.

"Everyone." Called a voice. The Genin turned to see their proctor for this final exam, Moegi a former teammate of Konohamaru." It's time. Form up into a line of three and follow me. When we get out there you'll be standing before the hole Ninja world so try to contain yourselves." Sarada quickly moved over to stand with her own team. Bolt was standing infront of her with his hound tucked into his shirt while Metal stood behind her. Turning to her right she saw ChoCho with Shikadai behind her and Muta before her. Looking left were the Sound Ninja. She decided to look the other way." Here we go." Rock Lee said. He led the way and a few paces behind the Genin followed.

In just a few steps they went from the cool shaded area under the stadium before stepping out under the bright, hot gaze of the sun. But that was the only gaze there. Every seat in the stands was filled, from top to bottom left to right, row to row.

Up in his booth Naruto leaned against the railing looking down at the young competitors as they came in one by one.

"There!" Kiba said slapping a hand on the Hokage's back causing him to grunt." That's right, there's my boy." He pointed him out as if he couldn't be seen." And there's your girl, Haha!"

"I had noticed." Naruto replied.

"Here." Kiba said handing a drink off to his Hokage." To Victory!"

"Right Kiba, to Victory!" He raised his glass and clicked it against his friend's.

"Contestants." Said Moegi." Today you participate in the Third and Final part of the Chunin Exam. A great Tournament where you will test your skills against each other."

"And now to wedding!" Kiba said after his drink.

"The what?!" Naruto said shocked. But he wasn't the only one. Sakua, Hinata and even some of the guards looked over in confusion.

"To the wedding!" Kiba said again." My son and your daughter." He turned his attention down to the arena where the two children in question stood." A fine match I'd say."

"Now be reasonable Kiba." Naruto said taking a step closer to him." We can't just make this kind of decision now, that's for our children to decide." Kiba didn't appear to be listening and was instead more preoccupied with his drink." Beside Sarada might not take that news so well."

Kiba suddenly spat out his drink in surprise.

"What?!" He said turning to the Hokage." My son is bad news?!" He took a few aggressive steps forward moving the Hokage back." What's wrong with my Bolt?"

"Nothing Kiba." Naruto said fanning his friend." I only meant-"

"Why doesn't your daughter like my son?!"

"Now, Now-"

"I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter." Kiba said with a small push." I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!" He gave him another violent push.

"Why you unreasonable pompous." Naruto began to yell back.

"Pompus?!" Kiba said in shock. His legs spread apart, his fists tightened.

"Don't you dare!"

"Forward!" Kiba yelled jumping forward." For Honor, For Family!" He jumped back took the Hokage to the ground. The two began rolling around. But in their struggle they knocked against the table spilling both their glasses and the bottle onto themselves.

The liquid spilled over and covered both their faces, some getting into their mouths. And in this silly situation the two couldn't help but laugh.

"What's this all about anyway?" Kiba chuckled.

"Nothing Kiba, absolutely nothing." Naruto laughed. Then the two began to laugh like fools next to each other. And Sakura the entire time just watched the entire thing unfold.

"Hinata." She said turning to her friend." Thank you for coming."

"And now." Moegi had finally finished." Turn your attention to the board and see the layout for this Tournament." He pointed up to the electronic screen where not only the contestants but all the stadium leaned in to watch.

Sarada didn't care where she went but she didn't want to go first. There was a lot of pressure when going first, especially now and especially for her. Besides she'd rather wait it out and see what everyone else had in store. And luckily for her she wasn't in the first round or the second, but she was in Third. She'd be fighting a ninja named Tarui.

Naruto too had observed his daughter's placement and looked down to see how she reacted to such news. However he was distracted from it by a nudge from Sakura on his left.

"Look." Sakura pointed to the board." Shin Uchiha." At the same time Naruto, Kiba and Hinata all leaned in for a better view. Hinata of genuine curiosity, Kiba a visible anger and Naruto suspicion.

"Who do you think it is?" Hinata said turning her attention to the three sound ninja. The girl of the ground was standing in the front, the two boys behind her. But neither looked very much like Sasuke, and there was very little to distinguish themselves from one another. They both had pale, light skin. One had a blue tint to his hair while the other was pure white. This only furthered the curiosity of the on-lookers.

"I can't tell." Sakura said." Not from up here. Naruto however focused on more, he looked at their eyes. The boy standing in the middle had golden yellow eyes and a slight smile on his face. But the one behind him had dark black eyes with a serious expression, Naruto could recognize that look.

"That one." He said with a nod getting everyone's attention." In the back."

Sarada was glad it wasn't Shikadai or ChoCho but she didn't know who her opponent was. She slowly turned her head to try and take a guess. She didn't think it was a boy so that narrowed it down considerably. Only girls she saw were from the Lightning, Sand and Sound Village.

She locked eyes for a moment with the girl from the Sound Village. And Sarada didn't like the smirk on the girl's lips, she quickly turned and dropped her eyes. She hoped it wasn't that girl.

But there was no use in worrying about that right now because the first match was about to begin.

"Will the first two competitors come to the center of the ring?" Moegi said." The rest will wait up in the lounge." No arguing there. Sarada turned on her heel and followed the crowd out.

The longue was just overlooking the stadium below where they would later fight. But Sarada wanted a close view of the action and stood by the railing. Bolt came to stand on her right while Shikadai leaned close by against the wall.

The first round was Metal Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village versus Araya of the Hidden Sand Village.

Araya wore a frightening looking mask on his face, almost like on the ANBU wore. His was white with purple eyes and a scowling mouth. Sarada was glad not to fight him.

"Alright, begin!" Moegi told. Metal snapped into his fighting stance while Araya reached for his back and pulled out a sword, a tanto just like Sarada.

"No fair!" she fumed pounding her hands against the railing.

"What?" Bolt asked confused looking at her. She pointed and angry finger at the sand ninja.

"That little, little…COPYCAT!" he yelled. Bolt looked down to see what she was talking about and saw it almost immediately.

"Did you really think you were the only person in the world to have one of those?" Bolt snickered. "I guess your secret weapon isn't so secret after all." Sarada still fuming with anger took a step away from Bolt, only making him laugh harder.

Araya jumped forward with another slash but Metal dodged him once more. But this time he jumped forward and landed a kick right in the Sand Ninja's chest, the force of the blow stumbling him back and onto one knee. The crowd cheered in approval. Metal jumped forward to continue his attack, cocking back his arm for a strong punch.

But from one knee Araya raised his sword and prepared himself, slashing at Metal when he was in range. And Metal choose instead to duck and roll under the blade rather than attack, to stand on both feet behind his opponent. The skill and speed of his movements earning even greater approval from the audience.

Sarada was shifting in her place as she watched the match. But she also noticed her training buddy Shikadai seemed to be watching it with disinterest.

"What are you thinking?" she asked as she walked up beside him.

"How far I'd get if I ran for it." He replied simply. She could tell if he was joking or not, but all the same she thought it was funny and laughed. She stopped when she looked up at him to see him looking at her strangely. But he wasn't alone as he laughing got the attention of everyone in the room.

Embarrassed she turned her attention back to the match. Araya advanced at Metal swinging his sword. But Metal ducked his head back, allowing the blade to pass right over his head. Araya brought his blade back and this time stabbed at Metal but only for him to slide under his blade once more.

Sarada saw Arya's quick work with his sword at it gave her a few ideas. Sure he was quick and all but she liked to think she had advanced well in using her's, despite being self-taught. She reached back and fiddled with the blade at her back, waiting for the chance to use it.

Eventually she got the courage to turn and talk to Shikadai again.

"Do you know who you're fighting?"

"Whoever Yodo is." He said glancing at the board. Sarada gave a mysterious glance around their unknown competition.

"I don't know anyone else here." She whispered to him. He looked down at her strangely, wondering why she was whispering.

"Neither do I." He said at full volume.

Metal jumped back one more avoiding another slice of Araya's blade. They stood about ten feet apart for some time, each waiting for the other to make a move. But evidently Araya got tired of waiting, and apparently even tired for his sword.

He set the blade aside and instead began using handsigns. This was not going to be good for Metal. He could go up against taijutsu and the best weapons available but any other kind of jutsu would be his undoing. If her teammate was going to win he had to act fast.

Metal jumped back, just in time as Araya used his jutsu. He closed his right hand except for his index and middle finger, and with one quick movement struck it forward.

Metal stood back waiting for some kind of projection to come but he didn't see it. Instead he felt a piercing pain inside his right shoulder, opening him like he's been stabbed forcing him to stumble back. Araya quickly moved in with another swift movement and Metal was once again hit by this invisible attack, this time on his chest. Blood began to appear from the visible punctures left behind.

"What's going on?" Sarada asked as he leaned forward. "How is this happening?"

Now Araya had something else in mind, he reached for his sword once more.

"Wind Roaring Wall!" he commanded as he swung his sword from it's sheath. And this time when he released it a giant whirlwind shot out of his blade and at Metal. Seeing the small tornado coming at him he quickly jumped out of the way or be caught in it. The small tornado continued on, destroying the ground where Metal once stood while he got to safety. But when he got back on his feet he saw Araya pointing his finger at him. Before another gust of wind could pierce him Metal jumped out of the way again, letting the wall behind him get punctured.

With nothing else to do he ran, running circles around Araya while he just continued to point hoping to finally tag Metal with his wind sword jutsu. But Metal was too quick, and Araya found himself striking the ground or the wall where his enemy had been instead of where he was. He began to get disoriented. And in his anger Metal saw an opening.

Araya reached for his sword ready to level the entire area with another wind storm. He raised his sword above him, but before he could swing it down Metal took his chance. He stopped running circles around Araya and instead went right for him, dropping down low and sliding towards him. As he went by he grabbed Araya's legs and tripped him to the ground, managing to knock the sword out of his hand in the process.

While Araya was on his stomach Metal took his chance and jumped on him. But when he got close enough he saw that Araya had pulled out a kunai and swung at him with it. Metal pulled himself back avoiding the blade and then jumped forward and punched Araya right in the face.

"YES!" Bolt cheered. Metal jumped forward and landed another punch on the other side of Araya's face. Even though he was at a disadvantage with ninjutsu, Metal's true skill was in taijutsu and few could match him in it.

He jumped forward and punched Araya again in the face, knocking him back with another step. But Araya tried to steady himself and stabbed forward with his knife. Metal brought up his right arm and blocked, and then with his free hand grabbed onto Araya and took him to the ground.

Araya struggled against Metal as he was taken to the ground while the Leaf Ninja pulled his arm around Araya's neck and into a chokehold. The crowd continued to cheer.

"C'MON!" Bolt cheered.

"Go for it!" Sarada added. Araya tried to struggle against Metal but with each push or pull he made it only made it worse. Metal tightened his grip with Araya becoming weaker and weaker in his grip. He now had two choices, fight back with the limit strength he had left or pass out. He picked the second. He reached his arm back and patted Metal against his elbow, admitting defeat.

In a fit of joy Metal jumped to his feet to hear the roaring of the crowd.

"Winner of the first round, Metal Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"HaHa!" Bolt cheered pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright." Sarada said turning to Shikadai, no sooner than the fight had ended." It's your turn. Get down there and give him hell!" Shikadai knowing he had nowhere else to go took a step forward towards the steps down to the arena. At the same time he looked but to see who exactly it was he'd be fighting. Evidently Sarada had spoken wrong when she said 'him'.

Stepping out from the group was another Sand Village Ninja. This time a girl wearing a red body suit, lavender jacket the hood over her head covering her blonde hair except for one bang going down her forehead.

Shikadai froze in place while she continued to walk, even right past him and down the stairs. He only moved to turn his head and follow her.

"You going or what?!" Sarada called breaking his chain of thought. Shikadai said nothing but turned and descended the steps.

Shikamaru had sat calmly this entire time, one leg crossed over the other at the knee while his left arm was rested on the seat and his right hung at his side. Only his head moved when he saw Shikadai descending the steps. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't excited, he was calm. That was until his son's opponent came into his view.

Quick as a flash he kicked his legs up to stand on his feet and lean over the railing for a better look.

"What's the matter?!" Ino asked startled by his sudden movement. But he didn't answer he just continued to look down at the arena, hoping against hope that this wasn't real. But his son walked out into the arena and the girl that was his opponent walked out as well.

"Oh God." He moaned sitting back down in his seat.


	22. The Big Fight

**The Big Fight**

Shikadai walked down to the center of the stadium, his sand ninja opponent standing across from him.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." Shikamaru grumbled.

"What are you so upset about?" Karui asked.

"You see my sweet." Choji said putting his arm around his wife." Once upon a time, a long time ago in a Leaf Village far far away there was a young Nara who had little drive or ambition to do anything." He pointed to Shikamaru." And when the time came for his own Chunin exam match he had to fight a girl. Not in just the tournament itself but even the preliminaries prior." Even nearly twenty years later the memory still seemed to sit wrong with Shikamaru.

"Who do you think made these matches?" he said rubbing his chin.

"I think their at random." Tenten suggested. But Shikamaru didn't believe that answer.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Shikamaru turned his attention across his friend's belly and to Karui.

"This is what we call a 'load situation'." Shikamaru told." No matter the door opened there's a bullet in each chamber designed to blow your brains out!" At the confusion on her face he continued." Either my son beats this girl in which case he's done just that beat a girl. Or he loses the match and deals with the shame of losing to a girl."

"There's nothing wrong with losing to a girl." Tenten spoke up.

"Yea, Yea." Shikamaru turned to her with a sarcastic nod." You try being the father in that situation."

"Say she's kinda cute." Bolt said aloud. Sarada turned her head and looked at him." What do you think?" he asked giving Metal a nudge with his elbow.

"Hmh." He agreed with a nod." I wish I was down there fighting her instead."

"Shikadai's a lucky guy."

"What are you saying?!" Sarada said quickly shooting up at him.

"What's up your butt all of a sudden?" Bolt questioned her instead. Sarada composed herself, turning back instead to lena over the railing.

"Shikadai doesn't care about her. Why would he? He has to beat her in order to move on." She said mostly to herself.

"And the next match." Moegi said." Shikadai Nara of the Leaf Village versus Yodo of the Sand Village." And then she disappeared leaving only the two fighters in the ring.

Yodo was the one to make the first move. With a hand sign she created three shadow clones giving Shikadai four opponents to fight.

He had no time to take in a breath before the group dispersed and attacked. The first came at him straight on, but Shikadai jumped back and avoided the attack.

"Duck and dodge!" Ino cheered.

Standing back up the first was now joined by a second, one going high and the other going low. Shikadai avoided them all together by jumping to the left but in turn only jumped into the arms of another attacker.

"NO! NO!" he heard his mother yell.

One of the clones reached one arm around his shoulders and neck, trying to trap him in a headlock. Looking forward he could see the trio coming at him fast, each with a drawn kunai.

Thinking on his feet Shikadai put his left foot back and pressed it against the clone's. Then with his free hands reached back and grabbed her. The knife wielding foes were coming in fast. Now with little time left he put all his body weight into it and swung Yodo around and right into her own kunai.

The clone disappeared in a puff of cloud and smoke and Shikadai used the brief advantage to put some distance between them. It wasn't for long though as the three attackers continued to come at him. But now he could use the distance.

With a hand sign the shadow beneath him shot out and at his attackers. But at the sight of it the three stopped running at him straight on and instead separated. Now his father and sister could create multiple shadows but little Shika could only make one, so he'd have to make it work.

He kept it focused on the one before him. But when she jumped off to the side he focused it on his left when the clones got to close. And when she flipped out of the way he went back to the right before the third could race into path.

"That's it!" Ino cheered with her fists pumped in the air." Take it to her."

"She's taking this much too seriously." Shikamaru commented. Sadly she had heard him.

"And your NOT!" she turned and yelled in his ear.

Shikadai was now forced to jump aside as a kunai was thrown at him. And in that moment he lost control of his shadow and that was used against him.

From his left came one clone slashing down with a kunai. He jumped back but the knife found it's mark, cutting into his shoulder.

The audience began to cheer as Shikadai stumbled back. When the same clone came at him a second time he managed to duck under the swing, ending up on one knee.

Another took to the air, drawing a handful of kunai of her pouch. Then she swung her arms creating a volley of weapons reigning down on him. Shikadai shuffled himself back as much as he could, narrowly avoiding the falling weapons. One even landing dangerously close to his pelvis.

"DAMN!" He exclaimed. But his focus on that left him slow to another attack. Coming from the left came one of the close and Shikadai dropped onto his back as a flying kick went over his head. He then pushed himself and rolled back, avoiding another attack from the clone.

But as he rolled to his feet he found another one at his back. And she raised up her arm and knocked him to the ground. And now all three versions of Yodo surrounded Shikadai and jumped at him.

"NO!" Ino yelled jumping to her feet." Get up! Get up!" However Shikamaru viewed his son's situation with indifference.

"There's a part of me deep down that's ashamed of this." He commented." But then there's also one that's proud."

The group continued to punch and kick Shikadai as he tried to defend himself, keeping his arms up to protect his face.

Ino could only watch on in horror at her son's continued abuse.

"STAND UP!" she yelled." Fight back like a man!"

And evidently her cheering got to someone as suddenly the attacking stopped, and each of the Yodo's stood there frozen in place. Shikadai himself was laid out on his back but with the attack stopped he used the time to take a well-deserved breather. And he had the time to since Yodo and all of her clones were under the effect of his jutsu. His shadow had stretched out to all of them, covering the small area around in him a black circle.

The audience cheered this accomplishment but none no more than Ino. Then they waited to see what Shikadai's big comeback would be. So they waited, and they waited and they waited.

They waited so long that Moegi had to step in.

"Are you fit to continue?" she asked.

"All depends on her." He motioned to Yodo." I've got her trapped right here. If she wants to continue we can, but it'll be a long wait." The proctor then turned to the Sand ninja opponent.

She had waited all this time and didn't want to give up. But she had little choice.

"I give up." She said. Moegi then turned her attention to the crowd.

"Winner of the second round Shikadai Nara of the Leaf Village."

And once again the crowd burst into applause.

"Good fight that one." Kiba said as he leaned over and bumped Naruto's elbow." But Shikamaru's boy wouldn't stand a chance against mine."

"As you say." Naruto said. His mind was already elsewhere, on the next match.

He repositioned himself. Lifting his feet onto the cushion his knees bent while he leaned against the rest of the chair, his right arm steadying him by being laid across the frame of it.

"Good fight Shika." Sarada said upon seeing him. He was too tired to try and correct her for calling him Shika.

"Thanks." He said instead." It was nothing actually."

"That means you'll get to fight me next!" Metal said with a playful jab at Shikadai's arm. The initial fear returned to Shikadai's eyes.

"Great." He let out sarcastically.

"But first thing's first, Sarada has her fight." Metal said turning to her.

"What?" she questioned.

"The third match is up." Metal continued. "Now it's your turn."

"Yes." Bolt said from behind her." Get out there and show us what you can do. Show us that big surprise of your's." Sarada gulped down her fear. But she hid it well.

"Right." She nodded." Here I go." She took a step forward and towards the stairs but in doing so managed to bump into someone." Oh I'm sorry I-" she looked up to see a dark skin girl with long blonde hair, a white flak jacket and a dark blue shirt typical of a cloud village ninja. But more importantly was the look across the girl's face. A flat face with two big eyeballs that looked down at Sarada with great contempt.

But then in another move she turned and began walking towards the steps. That was Tarui, that was her opponent. This might be harder than she thought.

Naruto watched as his daughter marched from the waiting area and down to the arena.

"Be careful little Princess." He said quietly.

Now this fight was her's. Not Metal's, not Shikadai's, her's. All the eyes of the Ninja world would be on her today, including her parents. And she had made a promise not to let them down. Now was time to make good on that promise.

"The third match Sarada Uzumaki versus Tarui, begin!" And with that Moegi disappeared and Sarada put herself on guard.


	23. Fight On

**Fight On**

And just like that the fight was on. Sarada readied herself, her feet shoulder length apart and her left hand hovering over the hilt of her tanto.

But Tarui had yet to himself and stood in the same position as before with that same dull look on her face. But it was that dull look that put an odd sense of fear into Sarada. But she couldn't give into it, she just had to keep a level head and on her toes and she'd be fine. And she would do that by letting Tarui attack first.

And she got her wish.

Tarui evidently got tired of waiting, dashing forward and trying to strike Sarada. But underneath that long sleeve was a hidden Kunai, and if Sarada hadn't moved it would have gone right through her head.

Tarui then came up with her free hand and tried to punch the leaf ninja on her left. Sarada lifted up her leg and blocked. Now with her enemy right in front of her she was ready to hopefully end this in one move. She grabbed her tanto and brought it out swinging.

But of course it wasn't that easy as Tarui brought her kunai back to black Sarada's blade. Tarui made another quick movement, sidestepping around Sarada and trying to slash her only for Sarada to block this time.

Tarui's face never changed. Her expression was always flat, her eyes didn't even flicker or blink. That made it hard to try and guess her next move.

Sarada didn't see the next move but she felt Tarui's touch against her stomach. And with it came a sudden tingling feeling before she was blasted across the stadium.

"What was that?" Sakura said as she leaned forward, trying to see more. Naruto stood up in his chair completely, trying to see for himself everything that was happening.

Sarada herself was trying to understand the same thing. She didn't see a hand-sign or release of any kind. All she knew right now was that it hurt like hell.

But despite the pain she had to continue the fight. She didn't come this far just to stop now. She managed to sit herself up and quickly began looking around for her Cloud Ninja opponent.

She found her, just a few feet away from her and coming in fast. Sarada rolled to the side just in time as Tarui came bearing down on her again. She watched as Tarui's hand dug into the ground and Sarada could see that as she dug her hand through the ground it tore apart. But not in the same way a normal person's would, she could see that underneath the torn ground it was almost like the roots were visible to the naked eye.

The spectators saw it as well and knew exactly what it was.

"Lightning style." Naruto said with worry in his voice. He brought his finger to his mouth and chewed at it nervously.

Sarada turned around with her blade drawn to meet Tarui. The Cloud ninja took another step closer and tried to strike her again, but it'd be harder this time. Sarada stepped forward to meet her and swung her tanto, aiming for the head.

Tarui saw the folly of attacking an armed foe without a weapon and drew back, although Sarada did manage to cut a few strands of her long blonde hair.

Sarada moved forward with another swing of her tanto. Tarui ducked under the blade at the price of a few more strands of hair to jump forward and strike.

She reached forward and this time managed to land a direct hit on Sarada's shoulder. She felt the tingling feeling again and was almost knocked off her feet once more. But Sarada managed to catch herself and this time, jumped back putting some distance between them.

With the brief time she looked herself over. On the exposed part of her shoulder her skin was blackened as if form a bruise with the same root-like markings she saw in the ground on her shoulder and running down to her elbow.

Now she knew what she was up against, lightning style. She should have realized sooner given the home country of her opponent. But in all the excitement she must have looked it over.

"Nature style, huh." Sarada said to herself." Two can play at that!" She jumped out from cover and with a jutsu of her own, opened her mouth to shoot a ball of fire at Tarui.

"That's it!" Naruto cheered, clapping his hands in delight." That's it!"

Sarada continued her attack jumping forward and slashing her tanto at Tarui. But the kunochi jumped away and with an open palm shot a bolt of lightning at Sarada.

The leaf ninja quickly jumped aside while the lightning continued to travel and strike into the stadium wall.

Now seemed like the right time to try her new Earth Jutsu. But Sarada's knew her Earth style was weak against Tarui's lightning. In a straight up clash the lightning would simply pass through the earth and crumble her jutsu. If Sarada wanted to use it she'd have to take her enemy by surprise.

She instead decided to stick with what she had. Ducking past the lightning she came back up and shot another fireball.

But Tarui had a trick of her own.

"Lightning release Panther." And Sarada watched as the lightning from Tarui began to take the form of the big cat.

And if one looked close enough they could see the face of a dragon appear in the fire. So the giant cat of lightning and the dragon fire raced towards one another until they clashed in the middle of the ring.

And the two forces collided in a flash of light, and when it cleared only smoke remained.

Sarada quickly tried to regain her senses. Looking, seeing and feeling around for any sign of her opponent. Sadly Tarui found her first.

Suddenly Sarada felt a something wrap around her chest while a jolt of pain spring up her back. Tilting her head as much as she could she saw Tarui behind her with a kunai buried onto her back.

Sarada turned jabbing the hilt of her tanto into Tarui's stomach, forcing her to halt her attack and stumble back. But the kunai was still in her back and it hurt like hell.

The smoke was still around them, so blinding that if Tarui wasn't a few feet before her Sarada wouldn't have been able to see.

The spectators on the other hand could see nothing. Naruto's arms were crossed over his chest, his body rocking back and forth nervously.

Sarada jumped forward swinging her sword. As she came down Tarui had prepared herself, her hand flowing with electricity. And as Sarada came down Tarui swung up.

The spectators could see none of it. Until the smoke slowly began to blow away and even then they only saw the aftermath of the clash.

Tarui was laying on her stomach while Sarada close by her, her tanto the only thing holding her up. The crowd gasped and Naruto leaned forward in his chair.

Moegi reappeared on the battle field, standing between the two young genin and looking them over. Her eyes flashed from one and then the other. Tarui laying face flat on the ground and twitching slightly while Sarada was at least managing to push herself to her feet. To her the decision was clear.

"Winner of the third Round Sarada Uzumaki of the Leaf Village." The girl could hardly stand, unless she was leaning on her tanto. But by the time she managed to unassisted she turned to see the stadium in an uproar and all for her.

Bolt, Metal, ChoCho and Shikadai in the booth. Mirai standing in the stands and high above them all her own parents. Her father was so excited he was standing on his chair and clapping his hands, a silly smile all over his face. And Sarada herself couldn't help but smile.

"Are you alright?" Moegi stepped towards her." Do you need medical attention?" Sarada didn't even notice till now but Tarui was being lifted off in a stretcher, she didn't know she had it in her. But in answer to Moegi's question she hurt life hell but she couldn't admit that. To admit weakness before the crowd would only show how soft she was, more importantly she wouldn't be able to continue forward. And even if she could it would just be a sign to her next opponent. Sarada instead tried to hold it in.

She sheathed her tanto and stood up to her full height.

"I'm fine." She said in as confident a point as she could. She didn't give Moegi any chance to question her, she turned away and began walking back to the booth.

Moegi then turned her attention back to her job.

"Will the next participants come down to the ring!" she called. At the same time Sarada was taking it one step at a time, gripping the railing with an iron grip or else she might fall down. As she ascended the steps the next two fighters walked past her and down to the ring.

And when finally arrived she found her friends all standing around ready to congratulate her.

"My Girl!" ChoCho said with open arms." You did it!" She stepped forward and put both arms around her.

"AH!" Sarada let out. "Easy, easy!" ChoCho quickly let her back down.

"Good job Sarada!" Metal said." I knew you had it in you." They all began to crowd her.

"I'll admit. "Bolt spoke up." Even I was surprised."

"Thank you, thank you." She said. But she noticed Shikadai had choosen not to walk over to her but instead stayed by his spot, leaning on the railing. A strange smile on his face. Sarada moved past the rest of her friends and to his side.

"And?" she said standing before him.

"And what?" He repeated.

"How do you think I did?"

"You won right? That's all that matters." He said with a shrug.

"But how well do you think I won?" he rolled his eyes.

"You might want to watch the match instead." He pointed." You'll be fighting one of them next. Sarada leaned forward, looking to see who she might be facing in the next round.

Shinki of the Sand or Yurui of the Cloud Village.

Yurui spit out the gum he was chewing and could use them as far ranged explosives. That and he also had two tantos.

"Copycat!" Sarada yelled when she saw it. And she hoped now to fight him in the next Yurui in the next round, just to prove herself as the best with a sword.

But Shinki was not like his teammates. He could use the puppet master jutsu but even more he could Iron Sand. And it was hard for Yurui to fight against these two jutsu's, especially when one seemed almost endless. Shinki easily took the match.

After that came the first fight of a Sound Village Ninja. It was the shortest round of the entire tournament. Just one gaze from that Uchiha kid was enough to knock Meta off his feet. Just went to show that the Sound Village was not to be played around with.

The next Sound Village ninja was Guren and she was up against ChoCho. The trio of Sand Ninja seemed to have skills all their own as Guren used a jutsu not even the Kages of the Great Villages had seen, Crystal style.

ChoCho might have had superior strength and brute force but Guren was slower and more importantly she was smarter. She managed to win the match by trapping ChoCho in a case of crystal, almost suffocating her.

And then there was the third member of the Sound Trio.

"Up next." Announced Moegi." Bolt Inuzuka of the Hidden Leaf Village versus Mitsuki of the Hidden Sound Village."

And cheers broke out across the entire stadium for both combatants. But then as it all appeared to die out one voice rang out across the stadium.

Kiba jumped up and leaned over the railing.

"Rip his Fucking Ass Off!" He yelled pumping a fist into the air.

Bolt himself was finally glad for the fight. He had waited this entire time watching as everyone else had gone. But now it was his time to shine.

He glanced across the small stadium that would be their battleground. More importantly he looked at his opponent. His skin was pale with eyes and hair to match.

"You're not match for me." The Sound Genin told." It'd be better for you if you forfeit now."

"Oh." Bolt mocked." Tough guy."

"Begin!" called the announcer. Ever his Father's son Bolt took that as his cue and dashed forward, raising both his arms into the air and slashing down at his enemy. His claws enough to slash not only his opponent but the ground beneath him. The crowd gasped at the strength and speed of it.

"HaHa!" Kiba roared louder than anyone." One hit, One Kill!" He laughed. But that wasn't the case. Bolt had struck alright with enough strength to collapse the ground beneath him but Mitsuki wasn't there. The boy had vanished like the wind, only to reappear in the spot where Bolt had originally started, their places switched. "What?" Bolt said confused turning around. Mitsuki kept the same smile on his face.

"Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Bolt mocked as he turned to face him." You want more?!" He didn't want for a reply and instead lunged into another attack. This time attacking with Kuromaru. The hound and his master jumping into the air.

This time attacking in unison, coming down and crashing on their enemy.

But when the dust and smoke had settled the same thing happened once again. Mitsuki was gone and Bolt had hoped he was buried deep in the ground but to his growing annoyance he wasn't.

Turning around there was Mitsuki clean as a whistle. That only enraged Bolt even more.

He was done playing around. He had tested the waters and had found this Sound Ninja to be a tricky opponent. Now it was time for him to unveil his full power. He'd used his Father' techniques, now it was time to use his mother's.

He turned back, ready to use his byakugan and strike out at Mitsuki. Unfortunately he'd never get the chance.

As he turned Mitsuki raised his arms and out of his long, slowing sleeves came more than a dozen green snakes. Each lashed out and sunk it's teeth into Bolt. Biting him in both his forearms, on his chest, his left shoulder, both legs, and most importantly his neck. And after a few seconds of them resting there Mitsuki called them back leading Bolt to bleed. But that wasn't the worse of it.

Bolt collapsed to his knees.

"I've just injected you with 200 milligrams of poison." Mitsuki told." In less than 90 seconds you will be dead." Bolt opened his mouth trying to breath but only ended up coughing up blood.

"Get up." Kiba growled from his seat." Get up!"

"Oh No." Hinata cried putting her hands over her face. Naruto had leaned forward in his chair but no sooner had than Sakura disappeared from his sight. He saw her on the ground beside Bolt. She put one arm around him and supported him over her shoulder.

"This Fight is over." She said on her way out.

"Winner of the Match Mitsuki of the Sound Village."


	24. All or Nothing

**All or Nothing**

And so the tournament continued. The first batch of contestants had been eliminated and now it was time for the second rounds of match-ups.

Going first was Metal Lee and Shikadai Nara. Sarada found it incredibly hard to choose between which friend she should cheer for. Metal was on her team but Shikadai was her training partner.

And speaking of friends both Bolt and ChoCho had been taken by her mother into the hospital wing, and they haven't returned since. She hoped they were doing alright.

ChoCho as it turned out was. Resting back against a nice soft pillow, sharing a bag of chips with her mother and father.

But the room next door was a bit more ominous.

Kiba stood back surprisingly calm with the situation. Standing beside the door his back against the wall, his arms over his chest. Hinata however was a mess. Sitting across from her husband, arms and legs shaking as she cried into her hands.

The sudden sound of the door got both their attentions. Hinata quickly jumped to her feet while Kiba simply titled his head. Together they saw Sakura exit the room, her hair tied behind her head and she was removing the gloves from her hands. Hinata quickly moved towards her while Kiba stayed in his place.

"What's happened?" she asked in a trembling voice." Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine." Sakura assured." But he needs to rest." Kiba after hearing the news bowed his head and walked away.

"Oh please I can see him?" Hinata asked.

"Not yet." Sakura insisted as she held the mother at bay." He'll be fine, I'll let you know the first second he wakes up." Hinata breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said crying into Sakura's arms.

"Winner of the First Match of the Second Round." Moegi announced. "Shikadai Nara."

"Yes." Sarada cheered, banging her fist against the rallying. She looked down into the arena to see Shikadai and Metal shake hands before parting separate ways. Then sarada moved over to the top of the stairs to intersect Shikadai on his way back up." Congratulations!" she yelled upon seeing him, forcing him to jump back in shock. " You won!" she said ignoring his shock.

"Very observant of you." He panted as he stepped up beside her.

"I guess it'll be you and me next."

"You and I." he corrected turning his head to face her." And I wouldn't put money on that yet. You have to get passed this next fight first."

The time had finally come. Sarada's second match and this time against Shinki of the Sand. She titled her head to view her new opponent. The red markings across his face along with the metal sand surrounding him giving him an even fiercer look. But Sarada wouldn't let that intimidate her. She was still hurting from her previous fight, but couldn't let that stop her either. She had come too far to be stopped now.

"Good luck." Shikadai said as she moved down to the arena.

"Now this should be interesting." Naruto mused to himself as he saw the two ninja moving to the center of the arena. A second generation battle come again, Uzumaki vs. Kazekage for the second time. Hopefully fate would repeat itself.

At that same time Kiba walked back into the room.

"Ah Kiba." Naruto said upon seeing him, but quickly noticing the angered look on his face." How's your boy?" Kiba said nothing until he crossed the room and sat back in his seat, both legs and arms crossed.

"Fine." He responded. Naruto sat back in his seat. Kiba was one of those people who demanded no only perfection from himself but from those around him, no doubt holding his sons to the same standard. But even then he was probably one of those Dad's that couldn't be impressed no matter what. Instead of questioning Kiba on it he instead decided to turn his attention to the match.

"Now the second match Sarada Uzumaki vs. Shinki of the Sand, begin!"

Sarada would waste no time. She drew her sword and dashed in close to Shinki. But when she swung up her sword to slash at him it was immediately blocked by the Iron Sand. She swung around to slash at his unprotected back, only to be blocked once more.

Even without Shinki's movements or command the sand reached out like a giant hand to grab her. With both hands on her sword, Sarada slashed the sand in two. But it had little effect as it continued to float towards her.

Sarada now choose the wiser road and jumped back to put some distance between them, the sand continuing to come at her. Her sword would do nothing, not unless she could get inside Shinki's guard and passed his Iron Sand.

Putting her sword back in its sheath she reached into her pouch to pull out three kunai for each hand each with a paper bomb attached to them. And she tossed all six together, threw the air and at the advancing sand.

And with her command each knife exploded on impact, spreading the sand. Now with the path to her opponent open Sarada unsheathed her tanto once more and dived at Shinki.

But the sand had reformed and by the time she was in striking distance the sand attack. Shooting forward in one great mass, knocking her away and onto her back.

Naruto leaned forward in his chair as he watched his daughter slide across nearly the entire length of the arena.

Looking down Sarada saw that her cloths had been torn along her stomach with the skin beneath it ripped opening slightly and bleeding. She picked her head up to look back and across at her foe.

She couldn't get in close enough to hit him and the sand was nearly impossible to disperse let alone destroy. She would have to attack from a distance, she sheathed her tanto once more.

Apparently that was the same idea Shinki had too. Once more the sand stopped hovering around him and instead shot out at her.

On instinct Sarada jumped back, but it was now that she was looking right at the sand that she saw something strange. It appeared to be taking the form of something, a person it seemed.

And with it's arms covered in Iron sand it reached out and grabbed at Sarada. But she ducked under it and continued to jump away.

The puppet revealed itself. A human skeleton but with two great horns coming out of it's head, making it look even more like a demon as it rose out from the black sand it was covered in.

It petrified her with fear so much that she could hardly move. And that cost her as the boned hand of the puppet reached out and smacked her to the ground.

Looking up from her back she saw the puppet flying straight down at her. Kicking up her legs she quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding it's next attack. She jumped to her feet seeing the skeleton puppet hovering in the spot where she just was like a dark phantom.

But then as she prepared to attack she was suddenly taken from behind and slammed onto the ground. The sand had dispersed some and came up from behind her. Sarada placed her legs up, getting whatever support she could and then leaped up and away from the sand.

But even as she jumped away it came after her. Not only that but the puppet was coming up from behind her, she was trapped between the two.

The puppet came at her first from behind. Sarada quickly turned into it and drove her elbow into it's chest, managing to knock it back some. But now came the sand the not so physical opponent.

She drew her tanto from her back and with one swing split the wave of sand in two. Only for it to continue separating to come at her from both sides. Sarada quickly jumped into the air as it collided into one piece again.

She was running out of options fast and every second this fight dragged on the worse it got. It was now or never. Now was the time to fight back.

"Earth Style Dragon Bomb!" she let out. And from the ground beside her came a sudden overflow of mud that took the form of a great Dragon's head. It reared open it's mouth shooting a river of mud. It dispersed the sand covering it completely and flowed like a river down at Shinki. But that wasn't all. Sarada quickly switched and made another hand sign." Fire Style Dragon Flame Bomb!" From her own mouth now came a blast of fire to mix with the mud, and combining into one devastating attack.

And looking at Shinki she saw that not only where he stood but the entire area was covered in fire.

Naruto leaned forward in his chair excited by what he saw. Sarada herself was impressed with what she was able to do. But that excitement didn't last for too long.

Something began to appear in the center of the fire, a great black ball. Sarada watched as it went untouched by the fire and then began to float into the air. Then she watched as the sand began to pour away and Shinki floated above the fire, virtually untouched by her previous attack.

He raised his hand and the sand rose up from the fire, like a rising wall. Then when he dropped his hand the sand flew forward. Not only putting out the fire up washing over the one who caused it.

Sarada tried to jump back but the sand had already surrounded her and before she knew it she was trapped underneath it. Then it thrashed her about, pushing and pulling her in every direction.

But before she had anytime to fight back or even think of a strategy something happened.

"Winner of the Second Match. "Moegi announced." Shinki of the Sand Village." And Sarada felt the pressure of the sand suddenly all off her and she tilted her head to view it for herself.

The proctor stood by Shinki who looked indifferent to his victory. But looking past him and onto the display screen she saw it for herself. He had won.

She then tried to push herself onto her feet but then felt something wrap around her. Looking up she saw her mother standing there.

"Don't move too much." She said. Then without hesitation she picked Sarada up and began carrying her into the hospital wing.

"Tough break." Kiba said." But I suppose-" He started turning in Naruto's direction but stopped once he realized the Hokage wasn't there. Turning around completely he saw the back of Naruto's golden head as he disappeared out the door.

There Sarada sat in the hospital. She couldn't believe it. She'd beaten her fist opponent only to be defeated within the first five minutes of her second fight. If she didn't overexert herself in the first fight she would have been able to win the second, she knew that. But she didn't and now here she was in the hospital with the other losers.

Her hands were shaking from the idea. The idea that she was a failure, a loser.

She picked her head up when she saw the door open where none other than her mother walked in. Her throat was so dry from fear that she couldn't even address her.

"Salad." Sakura said walking across the room. "How do you feel?" She still couldn't reply." Show me your arms." Sakura took her daughter's arms and began inspecting them. Mostly covered with small cuts, easily washable nothing to be concerned about." How about your head?" She took Sarada's head in both hands and gently began inspecting her.

But Sarada couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Mommy." She suddenly began to cry. She dove forward and pressed her head into her mom's shoulder.

"Sh." Sakura said putting one arm around her back and the other around her head." It's alright, It's alright." Suddenly Sarada's attention was called to something else. The sounds of approaching footsteps. Footsteps coming closer to the door.

The door opened up and the Hokage stepped inside. His bright orange shirt shining in the room, his short white coat flowing behind him. With a face like stone Naruto looked across to see his wife and daughter.

Sarada began to tremble all over again. Naruto took a step forward and Sarada prepared for the worst. But all at once Naruto's face went from serious to excited.

"You did it!" Naruto cheered." Haha! That's my girl, you did it!" He reached down, oblivious to any wounds she might have and swung her around.

"But I-I lost." She said with confused tears.

"HaHa." He laughed setting her down." What's the point of going forward if you win all the time? Do you think I didn't lose a few times before I became Hokage." He knelt down to be eye level with her." The real important thing is what are you going to do next. Are you going to get up and continue or are you-"

"Yes!" she cut him off before he could finished, earning a laugh from him.

"Excellent." He chirped picking her up once more before rising up to his full height." C'mon." He continued. "We'll go out and get ramen, my treat."

"Alright." Sarada agreed. But then Sakura reached out from behind them to grab Naruto by his ear.

"Ow,Ow,OW." He groaned as she turned him around, setting their daughter down in the process.

"You still have a job here." She scolded as she moved him towards the door." Finish the exams, then go out for dinner." She said releasing him.

"Alright, Alright." He said with a defeated sigh as he headed out the door. As he left Sakura turned to her daughter.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes." She nodded with a little smile." I am."

"Okay." Sakura said. "I have to get back out there, I'll come and check on you later alright?"

"Alright." Sarada greed. And she watched as her mother walked out the door just like her father.

She wondered what she'd do with herself now. Maybe she'd go back and cheer Shikadai on his next match. She took a step forward preparing to go and do that but then an orange figure appeared in the doorway and she looked up to see her father once more. It was strange to see him so back so soon. By now he should have been back to his seat observing the next fight.0

"How did you-" she began.

"Shadow clone. "He quickly answered." C'mon!" He waved at her. "We've probably got ten minutes before your mother figures it out." He said with a playful smile before running out the door.

"Alright." She smiled and ran after him.


End file.
